Twisted Rights
by Arvanna
Summary: A unique SW: TCW fan-fic! There are two OC's. The main OC is Arvanna (in the cover image), and the other is Kikyo. This is a Dooku/FemaleOC , Captain Rex/FemaleOC , and Obi-Wan/FemaleOC story. Other details are included in the first Chapter! Don't forget to like, save, and comment!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a very strange Star Wars** **fan-fic! I hope you will love it as much as I love writing it!**

 **It's sort of a** **Dooku/OC** **and** **Captain Rex/OC** **and also** **t** **he other OC is** **Obi-Wan/OC** **.**

 **There's so much to it you'll just have to read and find out!**

 **Background** : It's a family of four starting from oldest to youngest is: Wakana, Samara, Kikyo White, and Arvanna White. Although Kikyo may be a year older, she still looks up to her younger sister as the elder. Kikyo got to grow up with the Jedi and follow underneath Mace Windu as his patawan. Slowly while he is facing the Jedi trials her admiration for Obi-Wan continues to grow. The sad part of her is, she has so much trouble using the force. Will she learn how to use the Force and more, as well as gain the love of her life? I only changed a few things in this. Aka: Marka Ragnos being a vampire (Sanguine) and then there being some clone in the Jedi Temple. Not too much else is changed. I try to keep it as original as possible!

From young Arvanna White's birth her birth she was a vampire as well as held it in her soul because it's not just a normal vampire; it's very demonic and can take over her person. At birth she ended up killing their mother, which Wakana will never forgive, she ended up gaining her mother's soul and powers, but refuses to use them since her bother beat her down and made her regret and believe their mother would be upset even though she loved Arvanna and her other siblings dearly. Naraku abducted Arvanna from birth and forced her to learn hatred and never to be happy. One fateful day Arvanna got to see her dear sister Kikyo again, but only for a brief moment. Now sorrow fills her soul as she wishes to escape this evil man's clutches. Who will be her savior?

 **~ Arvanna'S POV~**

Now there is a young girl in what appeared to be her 20's, draped in chains and in tattered black clothes, with no shoes. She has long dark brown/black hair with blue eyes. Her captor's name is Naraku, an evil mastermind who plans on using her for evil experiments and much more than that...

Naraku is gone for now, but has left Arvanna alone in a room. Her hands are bound in chains. Her legs are tied by chains together, only giving her a small walking distance.

She looks around to her surroundings, all hope gone. That was beaten out of her quite a few times. The last thing he had told her was that he had plans that were going to come true very soon. Plans for new life... and she thinks she knew what that meant.

Suddenly, there was a noise from somewhere in the room.

"Sister?" a whispered voice said. "Sister are you there? It's Kikyo. I'm using a communication device that I put onto your shirt before we parted. I don't know if 'he' took it or not."

Arvanna looked around the room, astonished to hear her sister's voice once again. She started searching and following the noise, crawling around.

"Sister? If you can hear me please say something!" Kikyo's hushed voice enticed.

Arvanna managed to crawl over to a table where she heard the noise coming from. The communicator was inside a cubby hole. She reached out for it with and took it into her hands. Her fingers clumsily fumbled over the button as she finally replied, "...Kikyo? Is that really you?"

A sigh of complete relief is heard over the speaker. "Arvanna you're alive! I can't believe it I'm so happy!"

"You don't know how happy I am to hear your voice again!" Arvanna exclaimed back.

"Right now you need to focus on getting out of there, by any means necessary," Kikyo stated.

"I've tried that, everyone ends up dying..." Arvanna trailed off.

"Not if you go with someone who uses the force."

"But, there's no one around here-"

"Master Plo Koon and Kit Fisto are already on their way to this location of this tracking beam. Sister, listen to me. I mean really listen."

"Yes?" Arvanna said, listening intensely.

"Not matter who you find first. Go with them. Whether it be Jedi or Sith, you need to get out of there, and fast!"

Arvanna took her sisters words into consideration, and then finally said, "I understand, sister."

"Now go! Run until you find the help you need!"

Arvanna quickly threw down the communicator/tracking device and stood. She looked at the locked door and had one more doubt pass through her head. She quickly shoved it aside, took a deep breath, and hoped for the best.

She roughly shoved her body against the wooden locked door, and smashed it open, which also knocked out the guard on the other side of it. Making a break for it, she darted down the halls and out of the secluded area and into the main area where commoners walked. There were very few since she was taken, but sometimes both Jedi and Separatist s went by. There were a few random commoners as she ran past, but no Jedi.  
She quickly came to a screeching hault as her body ran into another person, toppling them over and her on top of them.

"Watch where you're going you blasted girl!" An older voice yelled out.

She quickly realized the person she toppled was Count Dooku! Behind him were a few droids that confirmed this.

Her sisters words went through her mind about 'Whether it be Jedi or Sith, go with them.'

"Please sir, help me!" Arvanna held up her chained hands to show Dooku as she was still toppled over him. "Don't let them take me back! I will do anything you wish of me for me to escape this place!"

Dooku looks at the shackles on her wrists, and those that bind her feet, then looks up to see a mass of guards coming towards them.

"Please sir, please!" Arvanna begged him again, pleading for him to help her.

Something told him that she was a valuable piece to bring with, and to risk a fight for. So for once, he went with his gut instincts and picked her up so they both stood.

Arvanna looked back and saw all the guards, then looked at him again with pleading eyes as she asked one more time, "Please!"

He sighed and weighed the situation, then said, "Head that way with the droids. They will lead you to a man named General Grievous. Tell him it's my will to take you with and to have them prepared to leave right away. Go! Now! I'll block off these two-bit guards."

He unleashed his light saber and cut the chains that bound her feet, but left the ones on her wrists intact, as a precaution of a possible lie.

She took one last glance at Dooku, and then ran with the droids to find this General Grievous. The last thing she heard as she grew farther away from the scene was the sound of his light saber hacking through bodies of the yelling guards.

A few guards came out from the shadows as she and the three other droids were making their way to Count Dooku's ship. The droids shot them off as they continued.

"Up ahead!" One of the droids said. "There's General Grievous!"

"Come on! Let's hurry!" A different one stated.

They rushed forward toward the giant robotic man who had a dark aura around him.

He turned and faced them.

"Who is this?" the General addressed the droids, seemingly mad at their appearance.

"Count Dooku told me to tell you to ready the ship so that you may leave as soon as possible," Arvanna started to tell him.

"Why should I believe some brat?" Grievous questioned.

"She's telling the truth sir," A droid spoke up. "Count Dooku told us to get the ship running as soon as possible."

Grievous contemplated this for a moment, then yelled out, "Prepare the ship to immediately leave!"

"Yes sir!" A droid yells.

A rumble is heard from the ship as it starts up and all of the immediate droids board it. Yells and light saber noises are heard in the distance. Dooku is running up from the distance, guards directly behind him.

"Get on the ship!" he yelled to them.

Grievous ran onboard as Arvanna followed him. The ship started lifting into the air. Dooku used a force jump and joined them on the platform as it began closing.

From the ground, all they could hear was Naraku's voice saying, "It doesn't matter where you run girl! I will get you! You belong to me!"

The words echoed as the platform closed and everyone boarded the now star-bursted ship which was headed back to the Separatist main base.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Kikyo's POV~**

The setting is in a city one of the main cities that the Jedi control and inhabit. There is a girl dressed in the normal tan garb of a Patawan. She had long blonde hair slightly pinned back and her green eyes are glowing. She was standing on a balcony holding a small communicator and staring down at the sparkling lights of the city.

"I am sure your sister is fine," says a male voice.

The girl whips around to see her master, Mace Windu, standing behind her in his usual posture.

"Master? When did you get here?" She asked, surprised.

"Kikyo I'm always watching over you. I never take my eyes off of you," he smiles gently as he walks over to her.

"That's a little creepy master," she stated softly, slightly laughing.

Kikyo has a very timid and soft nature by heart. She has her strengths, but her sister is her biggest weakness.

The two stand on the balcony and chat for a while about her sister and her safety. He tells Kikyo that Arvanna is just fine and no matter what nothing bad will happen to her. Suddenly the communicator goes off.

"Huh that's strange. Arvanna was the only one that had the other link," she said as she looked down at it.

A man's voice comes over the communicator, a dark and terrible voice that sinks her heart deep in her chest.

"Your sister has escaped as you wanted, but I will warn you, she cannot hide from me! And neither can you! When I find the both of you, you will pay dearly for your mistake." he said.

"You will never find my sister, or me! She's safe where she is and you'll never get her! And I am protected as well!"

There was no response only a loud crack and static as the other communicator was shattered. Kikyo and Mace Windu stare at each other for a while.

"You're going to need more training for this one. Let s go," He said turning and walking back inside.

Kikyo nods and takes the communicator and chucks it over the balcony. She watches as it shatters somewhere far below her and she turns back around and follows her master to the training took one last glimpse outside as a star in the distance twinkled.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Arvanna s POV~**

Arvanna stared at Count Dooku and General Grievous as they stared back at her. There was a silent moment until finally, Grievous spoke.

"What do we do with her, Count Dooku?" Grievous prompted the Count.

"I have questions for her, dear General. Calm yourself," he replied back.

The General gave an aggravated grunt and stood ready if he was needed.

"What did that man want with you? Tell me why I risked my ship to save you," he asked her.

"I.." she began to say. "Well I've been his captive for years now. He's kept me from my sister and everyone else. Away from any life. He's done nothing but beaten me and kept me from the outside world. I received a message from my sister telling me to try to escape again. So, I did. And I ran into you first," she said, looking into his eyes.

"What where his plans for you?" Dooku asked.

"He planned on using me for darker things," she said while she looked down at the metal of the ship floor. "He said something about making a new life form from me to use as he pleases, as well as using me as he pleases..." She trailed off, her heart filling with fear and pain. Her voice grew quieter as she said, "And that's when my sister contacted me and told me to get out of there, and you saved me."

Dooku couldn't understand still why he saved the girl, he felt something sinister deep within her, and there was darkness upon the outside. A few thoughts passed through his head, but he soon realized this would be a benefit for himself and his master.

"Raise your arms girl," he commanded.

Arvanna raised her still bound in chain hands into the air in front of him. He unleashed his light saber and quickly cut through the chains and her hands were finally free again. She lowered her hands and took off the rest of the shackles and looked up at him again.

"What is your name girl?" Dooku commanded again.

"My name is Arvanna," The girl meekly answered, slightly averting his gaze.

"Arvanna, you will be a part of the dark side, and serve as my apprentice. You will learn the dark ways of the Sith from myself, and from General Grievous. I will be your Master from now on."

Arvanna looked at him slightly confused, but stayed silent.

"You said you would do anything I wanted, this is what I choose as payment for my service."

Arvanna realized his words were true and bowed her head.

"Yes, my Master," she stated softly and slowly, hesitant to address him.

"You're training will begin after we get back to our Separatist base. And after I contact my master about our new addition to the Dark Side," he smirked sideways.

"Shall I try to find her some new clothing, my master?" General Grievous asked, intrigued by the new girl.

"If there is anything on this ship, then yes," Dooku replied. "She can rest in my quarters until we get back as well."

"T-thank you, master. That is most generous of you to do for me," Arvanna spoke, shocked by the Count's kindness toward her.

"You need a good bath and a change of clothes, along with some proper rest before we start your training. You'll be needed at top shape before we do anything," The Count replied. "Go now with General Grievous, he'll take you where you need to go."

"Yes, my Master," Arvanna hesitantly replied, then respectfully bowed to him and left with Grievous.

As the girl left with Grievous, the Count was left to think. He was still contemplating why he took the girl and risked his ship as well as his life for her. There was something about her, something that was just so nightmarish that it told him to take her. He needed to consult with his master and see what he had to say about it.

The General walked ahead of her not bothering to look back as she timidly followed him.

In her mind she wondered how she had survived, and about how grateful she was to be someplace that seemed to understand her. She felt like she belonged here somehow, but she wasn't sure.

They stopped in front of a door, which the General opened. Inside was a stock of supplies, and also inside was a change of clothes for her. Grievous picked up the set and handed it to her.

"I'll lead you to Dooku's quarters so you may change there," Grievous stated, looking at her.

She nodded, and after he saw the acknowledgement, they began on their next trek.

Eventually they made it outside of another door and Grievous opened it revealing Dooku's quarters. It was just a regular room. They walked inside and Arvanna looked around in awe. Everything was so foreign and new to her. She was both excited as well as scared still.

"You may change and rest here. I'll have a droid bring some rations to you if you require substance," Grievous said as he turned and left.

"Thank you, sir," She replied to him softly.

He stopped a moment after she said that, and then continued on his way down.

She stood in the room alone, looking down at the pair of clothes she had to change into. It was a black vest type shirt with black pants, and leather boots. It looked like a basic Dark Acolyte uniform. She slipped out of her ripped and tattered dress and laid it down on a chair. After, she changed into the new clothing, which fit perfectly and relaxed. She looked around once more at the room. Somehow she could feel Dooku's presence on the ship farther away, as well as the General's. She felt more in tune to her inner self. She wasn't sure if it was what they called 'The Force' or not, but she suspected so.

Arvanna was broken out of her trance by a droid carrying in a tray of some food rations and a pitcher of water.

"There you go!" The droid cheerfully stated.

"Thank you very much," she softly replied.

The droid looked accomplished and left.

She sat down at the table the droid set the food on and looked at it. Her first meal that wasn't forced for her to eat.

She actually had the choice to eat, which she was extremely hungry for once. She ate some of the rations and drank the whole pitcher of water. Afterwards she felt a satisfied sleep falling onto her. She glanced over and saw the bed was neatly made and never used.

It called out to her to rest and relax, so she made her way over and got under the cozy covers and closed her eyes. The softness of the bed put her into a trance and eventually she fell into a deep sleep full of dreams, good dreams for once.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Kikyo's POV~**

We return to the Jedi city and the only thing that can be heard from inside the patawan training facility is the roar of light sabers and the yelling of a girl. Without a doubt it has to be Kikyo.

"AAHH!" she yelled as she charged at Windu.

"Not going to work," He said as he dodged.

Her light saber hit the ground adding to the numerous burn marks on the floor. She looked up panting for exhaustion, sorrow and guilt filled her eyes and Windu could see this.

"You must let go of your sorrow Kikyo. It will only lead you to the darkness. You have to be at peace with your inner self," He said calmly.

Yoda who was watching from the side kept staring at Kikyo. Something was different about her today and he could tell. He was curious on what really happened before she had arrived with Mace. Obi Wan decided to sit next to his old master and watch the training session.

"She's always the same timid and shy in her fighting skills," He said as he turned his gaze to the little green man.

"Let go she must, find inner peace she will," said Yoda in one of his usual riddles.

They both look down as Kikyo is blown back against the wall by Mace using the force. They both slightly shake their heads in shame. Kikyo has had numerous amounts of training. It takes a lot to become a high council member's apprentice, but when she gets upset, she loses all sight of her training. This wasn't unusual for her, it happens a lot.

"You cannot have sorrow in your heart, don't you understand that? That's why you cannot properly use the force! How many times have I told you that Kikyo!" He said raising his voice to make sure she hears him.

Kikyo just shifts her gaze to the floor with a saddened gaze and she thinks to herself, 'If I don't let go of this sorrow, how will I ever be strong enough to help my sister?'

Little did Kikyo remember the high council members could read the top of her mind.

"If you let go of your sorrow, you will have inner peace. If you fight sorrow and regret with inner peace, that is much more powerful than fighting anger and anger. Inner peace will balance you so you will be able to go stronger, Kiyo. If you continue to let your regrets and need for revenge to cloud your vision, you will never be able to help her. Do you understand that?" Mace lectured his patawan.

Kikyo still had her gaze to the floor, but sighed and released her regrets and pain. She finally looked up and said, "Yes Master Windu. I understand. I just want so badly to help her. I don't want her taken from me again. It hurts when she is so far away."

"But you will become stronger, and you will be able to save her then. And then you can make that pain go away for good. I know not everything can be given to The Force, but we can do our best. As you can do your best."

Kikyo looked up at her Master and smiled. "Thank you so much for taking me in and training me in the Jedi ways. I don't mention it often, but I do appreciate it so much. I am glad to have you for my master," she bowed her head respectfully.

Just as that happy moment was reached, a darker one was to fall on them soon. Jedi Masters' Kit Fisto and Plo Koon entered into the chamber. Kikyo's face, as well as her heart, lit up with hope to finally see her sister again.

"How did your mission go?" Mace Windu asked the Master's.

They were silent and looked at Kikyo.

"What? What happened? Is she alright?" A bit of panic filled into Kikyo's voice.

"We didn't find her Patawan White. We're sorry. Someone must have gotten to her first. We searched for hours. There were guards killed everywhere as well as much turmoil around," Kit Fisto spoke.

"We're sorry, but we just couldn't find her Kikyo," Master Plo added in.

"Well if you both don't have her, who saved her?" Kikyo spoke the rhetorical question aloud.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Arvanna's POV~**

Many colorful dreams flashed through Arvanna s mind, until it all went black. She opened her eyes and was someplace completely different. The room she was in was gone, and she was in a different one. It seemed a little empty, but the bed was huge and had red satin sheets on it. She leaned up and realized it was in the afternoon now.

"So you're finally awake," Arvanna heard Dooku's voice from across the room as he entered.

"Master, where am I?" Arvanna asked.

"You're at our main Separatist base; you were still sleeping, so I carried you off the ship and to my living quarters."

"Oh, thank you Master," She lightly flushed, unsure why. Maybe at the fact he carried her. She has never been carried before.

"Are you well rested enough to begin your training?" he questioned her.

"So soon? If you believe I am, then I am," she replied, still timid.

"Tell me girl, what is it that has you so afraid?"

"What do you mean?" she asked with general confusion on what he seriously meant.

"You answer me so cautiously, and your tone is very soft, showing you are submissive and afraid. What troubles you?"

Arvanna had never realized that this was true.

"I.." she began, "I guess I'm afraid of you. I mean, I've been around Naraku almost all my life and beaten down so much, I'm afraid to listen to others. I'm afraid to trust others I guess? I m afraid of authority maybe-"

"You're afraid of being alone again," He stated.

She thought about this a moment, and then realized, it was completely true. After her and her sister were separated after the second time, she felt so alone. She lost hope almost even.

She didn't want her new found home to end up being a lie and Naraku to come and kill them all. But no, she thought again. That wouldn't be able to happen. Dooku and Grievous are much stronger than Naraku is. They would be able to protect her if that is what they wanted.

"That is true. I don't want to be alone again," she bowed her head, afraid to meet his gaze. "As odd as it must be to hear this come from someone around you, you have shown me so much kindness, and you make me feel welcome here. I don't want this to be a lie. I want this- I want this to be real."

"You will be safe here from that man whom seems to haunt your thoughts still. He is no match for me," Dooku said to try to sedate her sorrow. "Now, it's time to train. I need to see what potential you have to make you officially my apprentice."

"Yes Master," she answered with a slight smile on her face.

She got up and stretched, noticing he stared at every movement she made. She wondered and wished she could read his thoughts sometimes, but at the same time she didn't want to know what went through his sinister mind.

He lead her down a corridor toward the training area. There were a bunch of droids gathered, as well as General Grievous and two new faces she never saw before. The one was a very pale woman who was bald with smoldering cold blue eyes. She heard stories about her before, it must be Asajj Ventress. The other was a man with a cloak over him, but he was being transmitted on a walking device. She had a feeling this was Dooku's Master.

Arvanna and Dooku stood a few feet away from each other, and as they faced each other, everyone stared at her. They all looked like they expected something.

"Do you have a light saber? Or do you need to borrow one?" Dooku asked Arvanna.

"I have my own; I carry my mother's light saber with me all the time actually," Arvanna timidly stated.

"Then prepare yourself!" Dooku yelled as he charged at her.

She took out her mother's light saber and unleashed it, revealing a yellow blade that came out and parried Dooku's full on attack with his unleashed red light saber.

"You're quick to react. Good," Dooku praised her. "Now let's see how good you really are!"

He went full on at her, spinning his saber here and there and lashing out at her. She parried and blocked all his attacks. He sent his hand forward and force pushed her backward, she went flying right into a droid, knocking it and herself over and off her feet. She shook her head and quickly looked up, all she saw was a saber coming toward her face as she parried quickly. She quickly flipped up and in the flip used her foot and kicked him square in the chest and knocked him backward a few feet.

"Very tactful!" he smirked at her. "Using your enemies tricks against him. Good. Now let's see your ability to use The Force!"

He jolted his hand forward and used his force lightning, which electrocuted her entire body, sending shocks of pain through her as she fell to the ground in agony. She had not expected that, and it had angered her. She didn't like the feeling of lightning.

"That s right; use your anger to fight me!" Dooku appraised.

He shot more lightning out at her, as it sent more shocks of agonizing pain through her. She got fed up and shot both her hands forward and sent the very lightning he used against her back at him. He let out a small grunt at the pain of it, and looked at her, smirking.

"Use your hatred for this Naraku to fight me. Remember everything he did to you, what was going to happen to you if-!"

Arvanna's rage seethed through her skin and forced her to lunge herself forward at Dooku, knocking him off balance as her saber came down against his powerfully. She shoved with her arms to break the parry and punched him in the face. He went flying back a few more feet, forcing the crowd to move slightly.

She noticed that both the hooded figure and Grievous were staring intently. She looked back at Dooku and noticed he was not there, she noticed he was closer than she thought as he gave her back the very punch she gave him. She was knocked slightly off balance. More thoughts of hatred toward Naraku filled her mind as she attacked with her saber. Her movement was very fast, which Dooku could hardly keep up with, and powerful, which sent a chill through him, making him actually fear slightly.

She ended up knocking Dooku's saber out of his hand and held her saber to his throat.

"Very impressive girl," the hooded figure spoke. "You have much talent. I see a lot of potential in you. You're allowed to have your new apprentice Dooku. Train her well, she is a valuable piece to our victory."

"Who are you?" Arvanna finally spoke up and asked the hooded man.

"Who I am is of no concern to you. You're main concern is to grow stronger. To kill this Naraku."

The image of the man faded away until he was gone.

"May I ask a favor, my master?" Arvanna asked as she helped Dooku up and sheathed her light saber.

"What would that be?" He questioned back.

"May I have a way to communicate with my sister? I want her to know I'm alright and in safe hands," Her gaze fell to the floor.

"Where would your sister be right now?" He asked.

She looked up at him, guilt and slight shame in her eyes.

"What is it?" Dooku seemed slightly concerned.

"She's at... well... the Jedi temple-"

"Your sister is a Jedi?" the woman broke in angrily.

"Please Master!" Arvanna pleaded. "You can use a completely scrambled and secure line to have me talk to her, and monitor everything I say to her! I just need to let her know I m alright! She's the one who told me to leave."

"She'll give all our secrets away!" Asajj ranted.

"I would never do that!" she looked upset as well as angry at the assumption as she looked at Dooku. "I do not betray those that helped me. Please Master, my sister is what makes me keep going. Please!"

Dooku stared into her eyes, and realized she was telling the truth, and he knew it somehow as well. Everything told him not to do it, but something else told him to, and that overweighed his other choice.

"I will monitor everything you say. If you dare to say anything that would give us away, you will be killed. Do you understand that?" He stated.

"I wouldn't do that to you. I swear! I understand," Arvanna replied.

Dooku had a droid set up a secure line. Asajj ranted at Dooku more until he had her sent away. Grievous grew bored and left. Dooku stayed just outside the picture image as Arvanna sent the hail.

After a few moments, it was answered with her sister's image and voice.

"Sister!" Kikyo exclaimed, "Sister you are alright! I'm so glad!"

Both sisters smiled hugely at each other, happy to see one another.

"Yes, I am fine. I am glad you are alright as well," Arvanna replied back.

"Where are you? I had Master's Kit Fisto and Plo Koon sent to find you, but you were already gone," Kikyo said concerned.

"Someone else saved me, I'm alright," Arvanna replied, a slight nervous tone in her voice.

She knew her sister would be upset, but Arvanna felt safe here. Safer than she somehow knew she would ever feel at the Jedi Temple if she were to be there.

"Who saved you sister?" Kikyo asked.

Arvanna couldn't dodge the question anymore, so she nervously answered, "Well, I ran into Count Dooku and-"

"Count Dooku?" Kikyo exclaimed shocked, "Dooku is the one who saved you? What has he done to you? I swear if they do anything to  
harm you I ll-"

"Sister! Sister! Calm down!" Arvanna replied. "Dooku hasn't done a thing to me, neither has General Grievous who was also there in the rescue. They helped me, brought me on their ship, fed me, clothed me, and provided me a place to rest. I was not harmed in anyway at all."

"Why would you even go with him?" Kikyo questioned.

"You told me, go with whoever will help me, whether it be Jedi or Sith. Do not forget your words," Arvanna replied.

Kikyo grew silent a moment, and realized what she said.

"Please, if you feel the need to come to the Temple-" Kikyo started.

"I'm fine here, I like it here oddly. I feel at home, more than I could at the Temple. I don't like being around so many people. You know that. Here is perfect."

"Please sister, I don't want you to stray to the Dark Side," Kikyo frowned, seriously upset.

"Please don't worry Kikyo," Arvanna smiled reassuringly at her, "I will be perfectly fine. I just feel I'm meant to be here."

Dooku gave her a signal to wrap up the call.

"Sister, I have to get going, but hopefully we will talk again, or see each other soon!"

"Alright," Kikyo stated, "But please be careful."

"Don't worry I will be!" Arvanna smiled big, which caused Kikyo to be more at ease and smile back.

The call ended and Arvanna turned to Dooku.

"See? I didn't betray you at all Master," Arvanna stated.

"You care a lot about your sister don't you?" Dooku asked.

"Yes, she means so much to me," Arvanna smiled and replied back.

He let out a 'Hmm' as he was contemplating something. Then he said, "Come. Let us get you a new light saber. That one doesn't suite you properly."

"Alright Master!" Arvanna softly smiled. She was starting to feel a little more calm around him.

Dooku thought to himself, 'I'm going to have to consult my master on this matter. Her sister might get in the way of our plans. He'll know what to do.'


	6. Chapter 6

**~Kikyo's POV~**

Kikyo is sitting in her room in the Republican city. Night has fallen over the city and left a sort of eerie chill in the air. She is on her bed laying down staring at the ceiling and the communicator that she had received her sister's message from. Sadness and relief cross her eyes.

"I'm glad she's okay I just... Why the Sith? The dark side? Life is very unfair at times... " She said putting the communicator down.

"Life is always unfair, young patawan," came a strong low voice.

Kikyo jolted up to see Obi Wan standing in her door way. She had been so deep in thought she didn't even hear the air lock door open, she quickly hides the communicator and stands up.

"Master Obi Wan what a surprise! What can I do for you?" She asked making her way to the double bay windows.

"Just thought I would drop by see how you're doing. We're still searching for your sister, but don't worry, I am sure she is in good hands," He said looking at her.

Kikyo's eyes dart to the floor and she fights backs the tears welling in her heart. She can't tell her master or Obi- Wan that her sister is in a Separatist's base let alone on the Dark Side, they'll kill her. She shakes her head and manages to speak.

"I... I know I have a feeling she's alright!" She said with a big "fake" smile on her face Obi Wan turns and walks away, but before he leaves, he turns back to her.

"I am not just your higher up, your master, but I am a friend and believe me when I tell you, you can tell me anything. I keep very good secrets!" He said with a smile as he walked out.

Kikyo stands in awe and slightly flushed that master Obi Wan or ANYONE would speak so personally to her like that. She sighs and throws herself on her bed, images of her childhood with her parents and her sister and their other siblings flash through her head and the urge to fall apart is too strong. She cries horribly into her pillow, her now best friend. She cries until there are no tears, no strength left inside of her and she passes out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Things are really starting to blossom between Dooku and Arvanna now! :D**

 **~Arvanna's POV~**

Dooku helped Arvanna build herself her very own light saber. She released the red blade of it and stared at it adoringly.

"Thank you, Master! This is perfect for me!" Arvanna exclaimed happily.

"Of course my young apprentice," Dooku approvingly said back to her.

"May I spar some more with you Master?" Arvanna asked, eyes gleaming.

Dooku looked outside to see the dark and the stars sparkling in the sky.

"Perhaps General Grievous will spar with you. If not, I'm sure Ventress will," He replied.

"Alright Master!" she bows, then runs off to find Grievous.

Dooku walked back down a corridor and up to a communication device. He activated it and his Master appeared on it.

"I had a feeling you would be contacting me after the fight," the Dark Lord stated.

"It's about the girl. Well, not entirely her-"

"Her feelings for her sister, correct?" the Dark Lord guessed.

"Yes," Dooku admitted. "I don't want her sister becoming her downfall. I know if the girl was to die, she would surely leave us. But that's not the idea I have."

"Oh?" the Dark Lord was interested.

"My idea is to have her sent on a mission where her sister will be sent as well, and have her fight her to prove her loyalty."

"I have the perfect mission then for her," the Dark Lord smiled.

"Oh? What is it, my Master?" Dooku asked with full curiosity.

We head back over to see Arvanna fighting with Grievous and Ventress, holding both of them off with her sabers. She used both her new saber, and her old one. The new one was holding Grievous back, as her old one was holding Ventress back.

"How can one girl be this strong?" Ventress grumbled.

Grievous only growled in anger at the fact a new girl was besting him so easily. Dooku was walking back up the corridor and noticed how well Arvanna was doing against both of them together. He stood silently and watched, amazed by her.

Grievous shoved her saber away and was about to strike her until she shoved Ventress back and sent bolts of lightning at both of them, putting them in enough pain to let down their guard and she force pushed them away. The two of them went flying back as Arvanna decided to go after the weaker of the two, Ventress. She lunged forward at her with her new saber and all that was heard were sparks between the two. Ventress had managed to parry her attack, which was actually surprising to Arvanna. She hit down with her other saber and her sabers were almost at Ventress's throat. She heard Grievous clunking up behind her and shot her foot out, which met Grievous's chest and knocked him back again into some droids.

"Still you continue to impress me girl," Dooku spoke breaking his silence and stopping the fight.

Arvanna sheathed both her light sabers and bowed to him.

"Thank you my Master," Arvanna was very proud of herself for making him compliment her so much. "I do my best for you."

"Indeed. Well, time for everyone to rest. We have a big mission in the morning, and you're leading it Arvanna," Dooku told Arvanna.

She gasped slightly, shocked. "I'm leading it?"

"Indeed you are, my dear. I hope you're up for the task."

"I am! I'm ready!" Arvanna said happily and smiled at Dooku.

"I should hope so," Dooku smirked back, and then he thought to himself, 'This will really prove where your loyalties lie.'

Dooku started walking away and Arvanna stood there, confused slightly.

"Um, Master?' Arvanna meekly asked aloud.

"Yes my young one?" Dooku replied.

"Where am I to sleep?"

"Since we weren't expecting you, you're quarters are not ready. So, you'll be spending the night in my room."

Arvanna quickly turned around to hide the flush that hit her face, as she was also glad Grievous and Ventress had both left or they would see her face and comment.

"Do you have two beds Master?" Arvanna asked with a little tension hearable in her voice.

"No, just the one you were resting in. Is there a problem?" Dooku had a hearable taunt in his voice.

Her face flushed a little darker as she was still faced away from him. She replied, "Not at all Master. I was just curious."

"Well then, let's be on our way," Dooku said as he started walking.

Arvanna pushed all her thoughts away as her face cooled down and then followed her master.

They came upon his room once again and entered, it was dimly lit as they made their way inside.

"I have a change of night garments for you in the closet if you would like," Dooku stated as he went over to a dresser where there lay his night garments as he picked them up.

"O-okay," Arvanna replied nervously.

She went into his closet and went where she told him; there was a tank top, and a pair of shorts there. She picked them up and walked back over.

"Would you like the bathroom to change into or do you want to change out here?" He asked her.

"I'd prefer the bathroom," Arvanna meekly answered as she looked down at the ground.

"Very well then," Dooku smirked at her, amused by her timid behavior.

Arvanna scuttled over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her, and then locked it. She knew locking it would be no good for someone who could use the force, but it still made her feel safe. She never had the privacy to do what she wanted before.

Quickly she changed into the night garments, and then looked at herself in the mirror. The shorts were regular and showed off her pale slender legs. The tank top was a bit low cut which revealed a bit her pale, perky cleavage. She blushed again at the thought of actually sharing a bed with someone, which she had never done before, not even as a friend. She remembered back in her prison of a room, there was not even a matress. She only had a blanket and a pillow. And anytime Naraku called for her to come to his room, she refused. She knew what he wanted. She stayed in her cold dark cell every night. This was so welcoming to her. The relax of blankets and soft surfaces.

She opened the door slightly to see if the Count was done changing. He had his pants on and was just about to put on the shirt. He noticed her and signaled she could come out.

She nodded and tried not to stare at his bare chest, but she couldn't help it as she walked out. Hoping it was discreet, she looked him over. His pants fit perfectly around his hips, which left his greater trochanters poking out showing his slender figure. There was a scar on his chest, which looked like it was from a sword instead of a light saber. He was pretty tone and well fit.

She managed to look up at him and see if he noticed her staring him down, which he indeed did because he was smirking at her as he buttoned the shirt. She looked down as her face flushed red.

He got into the bed, and laid face up, and linked his fingers together over his stomach. Arvanna sheepishly crawled into the bed next to him. She lay on her side, facing him, and slightly curled for comfort.

"If you grow cold in the night, you may use the blanket," Dooku stated, still amused by her.

"Thank you Master," Arvanna timidly answered the blush still noticeable on her face.

She eventually calmed down and began to relax, and then the sleep finally came and took her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry if Kikyo's part is a bit dull. I always had other people writing it. I write for Arvanna and I had a few different friends writing for Kikyo (I stopped talking to them later on in the story, I'll tell you when it's just me writing for it).**

 **~Kikyo's POV~**

Kikyo wakes up in her bed; she's tucked in she looks around curiously as to who exactly tucked her in. It could have been Obi-wan or Master Windu. She looks out side and the sky is a light pale blue.

"It must be the crack of dawn," she said, lifting herself out of her bed.

She gets dressed in some training gear and decides since its early and the patawan's don't have classes yet that she'll get some training in before they stir. She heads to the training room and begins she uses a couple dummy's to practice her fatal hits.

"Crap well I guess I could try the force," she said.

Kikyo pauses and laughs for a moment. 'The force? Yeah right!' she thought.

She hasn't been able to use the force her whole life. She sheaths her light saber and sits down in a meditational stance, and she begins to meditate.

"Calm my mind, let go of the regret, calm…." she repeated to herself softly under her breath.

Kikyo is so deep in meditation that she does not realize Obi-Wan come in through the doors, he sees Kikyo and smiles.

"Trying to meditate are we?" He asked standing in front of her.

"What?" she said as she looked up.

Kikyo opened her eyes and saw standing before her Obi Wan, when and how long has he been standing there she didn't even hear him come in.

"Meditation alone is not enough, I know it is hard for you but you must let go of the regret for Naraku, it will only hold you back," he said sternly.

"So you came here to lecture me? Sorry but I think I enjoyed the lecture these empty walls give better," She said closing her eyes, upset at the disturbance.

"No I came to help you. If anything I know the most about the force. I trained Anakin, I'm sure i can train you," He said.

He motioned for her to stand up, so she did he made her strike a pose and guided her through training movements for the force. Her face grew flush red at the thought of Master Obi Wan being so close to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Ooooooo, She's touching Dooku! ^/^ He likes it and you know it!**

 **~Arvanna's POV~**

Arvanna's dreams have been filled with the same images the last few times she went to bed. Images of a huge land with many temples appeared. An image of a Scepter kept flashing through her mind as well. There was a specific temple she was drawn to in this place. The planet looked like Korriban. As she walked up the stairway to the inside of the temple, a strange calm washed over her. She felt so much darkness around her, and in the temple, but yet she couldn't leave. The moment she stepped foot inside, she was drawn further and further in. She reached the inner most chamber. There was a huge statue of a man with a Scepter, the very Scepter that kept flashing through her mind.

"My daughter," a low, dark raspy voice said.

Arvanna whipped around but no one was there; the voice was in her head.

"Come to me, my daughter, I must speak with you," the voice said again.

She moved forward more toward the statue. She looked up at it and stared at its face. Somehow, it felt so familiar to her, like kin even.

"Father…" the words escaped her mouth.

She seemed confused speaking the words, but they felt so right at the same time. Slowly things blurred darker and darker as the figure repeated, "Come to me my daughter, I must see you again… Come to me…."

The sun shines into the window above the bed, which woke Dooku. He blinked a few times, and then looked down to find his apprentice spread over him. Her left arm and left leg were draped over him as was her body pressed against him. He blinked again and looked to see if what he really saw was true, which it was. His face actually lit up with a flush to see her hand was placed ever so close to his groin.

Arvanna finally woke up and stretched, moving her reach farther down his groin.

"You really 'ought to watch where you place your hands," Dooku stated as the young one looked at him oddly.

She looked down to see how she was laying on him, which she instantly flushed and jumped away from him on the bed. She moved farther away and was sitting up.

"My apologies Master," Arvanna replied, still flushed red. "I-" she cut herself off from replying further.

"You what?" Dooku prompted.

"I… well I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning. You were already deep in sleep so I…" she flushed red again at the thought and her voice got lighter as she said softly," I decided to lay closer to you. It relaxed me and I finally fell asleep. I never had a peaceful sleep like that before…" Her voice completely trailed off.

Dooku was surprised at the girl, as well as his own strange feelings welling up to the surface. He swallowed them back down and looked at her. Her face was still flushed red. He needed some time away from her to realize what he was feeling, or did he need to spend some more time with her? Dooku's feelings for his second apprentice were growing more and more beyond what they should. He was a Sith Lord. He didn't even want to admit it in his head let alone aloud. No one would know though, not even his Master. His mind clouded and became dizzy at the thoughts. He shook his head and got up, leaving her on the bed.

"Get ready," He commanded. "You have an important mission today."

"Yes sir," Arvanna replied, slight sorrow readable in her voice.

"And don't let me down," He smirked as he walked over to the dresser, grabbed a pair of clothes and shoes, and headed to the bathroom.

He closed the door behind him, but she did not hear the lock 'click'.

Arvanna smiled as she mumbled to herself, "Yes, Master."

She heard the shower turn on as she sat on the bed, over-thinking. Her face flushed red as she remembered earlier how she woke up. She hadn't meant for her hand to graze him like that. Her face deepened red as she thought more about it.

She sighed and mumbled, "Sure, like my Master would be interested in a child compared to him."

Suddenly images from her dream flooded her mind. She thought about how weird the temple was, and of the figure. She knew her father and who he was – thanks to Naraku and his library- as well as her mother. Her father was Marka Ragnos. He was named Dark Lord of the Sith many years ago. He was a Sith-Human hybrid. The only way she knew that was her father was because of what he was. He was a true blooded vampire, which when her mother had given birth to her, Arvanna retained her father's trait. She –after she was born- was always protected over her other siblings. The proper term was a Sanguine. The records only said he was a Sith-Human hybrid, but he was really a Sith-Sanguine hybrid.

Her eldest and only brother (as well as the only sibling who was fully related) Wakana also has the Sanguine gene, but he was easier at coping with his than Arvanna. Her eldest sister (Samara) as well as Kikyo were both half-sisters. They shared the same mother, but different fathers. Samara was lost long ago to the Dark Side of the Force. Kikyo found the way to the light and ended up at the Jedi Temple. Wakana's hatred for Arvanna grew and grew.

The reason for that hatred was for their mother's death. As their mother, Yua White (who was a powerful Jedi Guardian who was before Yoda's time) died giving birth to Arvanna. Wakana would never forgive her for it. Yua died due to Arvanna's spirit being too strong and powerful for the woman to give birth to. Just as Arvanna was born, their mother lost their life. Their father froze his children, along with Yua's children, for many years. He knew his daughter was much stronger than his son, and chose to freeze her first due to her spontaneous behavior. All of the children were placed in a safe place in the Jedi Temple awaiting to be unfrozen when the Jedi felt they could control them.

Many years later, it was Windu and Yoda who unfroze the children, except for Arvanna. They told them of what happened many years ago (that their mother died and they were frozen in carbonate). Wakana left immediately, no trace to ever be found. Samara left just as immediately to join the Dark Side. Kikyo was the only one who stayed as a child and trained with the Jedi, believing that was the right path to choose. Kikyo had asked why her youngest sister was not yet unfrozen. They told her she was very unstable and hard to control. Kikyo was sad for many years before one fateful night; a notorious thief snuck into the temple and unfroze Arvanna, and then abducted her from her family. Now we are in the current time.

Arvanna knew her other visions while she was under Naraku's control were real as well. They came from a man named Exar Kun. Years after Ragnos's death, Exar Kun went to his grave and asked to be his apprentice and learn the Dark Side of the Force. Ragnos agreed and made him a vampire as well. Exar Kun was alive for so many millenia because of what her father did to him. Exar fell for Ragnos's daughters influence and charm, and fell in love with her. He knew she would never share the feeling back, but he was happy to have watched over her for so many years, until she was stolen from the Temple.

Exar Kun was a great friend to Ragnos. She trusted him as well.

Her father's words echoed inside of her head. _**Come to me, my daughter. Seek me out.**_ She shook her head and realized the shower had stopped. She opened her eyes from her trance and as she did, Dooku came out of the bathroom and was fully dressed and refreshed.

"You may use my room for anything you need," Dooku commented. "When you are finished, meet me at the grounds where you trained. I, along with everyone else, will be waiting as I discuss the mission over with them."

"Yes my Master," Arvanna replied.

He left the room as Arvanna looked around. There was a fresh change of clothes for her on the dresser as well. She slipped into the bathroom and looked around, then spoke aloud," A shower would really do me some good to get all this off my mind."

She turned on the hot water of the shower and stuck her hand in. It was a perfect temperature. Her face flushed again at the ridiculous thought of Dooku showering naked in this very bathroom.

"I need to learn to temper myself better," she shook her head and undressed.

She slipped into the warm shower and let the water pour down over her, clearing her head of everything. It had been so long since she felt relaxed like this. She loved she could actually shower and be clean, instead of basically living like a skug.

Dooku found Ventress and Grievous awaiting him as he approached them.

"Where is the girl?" Ventress asked.

"She's taking a shower most likely," Dooku replied.

He noticed when he came out from the bathroom she looked troubled about something.

"So Master, what is this mission?" Grievous asked.

"We're taking back a Sith Holocron that was found. One of my allies has told me about it. But, the Jedi are also after it."

"Then why are you having the girl lead the mission?" Grievous asked, angered slightly she lead this mission.

"Because, her _**sister**_ will be there," Dooku replied. "She'll be there after the same thing trying to get it back. I'm using this mission as a test for her true loyalties."

"I see. Clever idea, Count," Grievous complimented.

"Indeed. I plan on making her attack her to prove who she really lies with. If she can attack her sister, and bring back the Sith Holocron before the Jedi get it, she'll have proven herself to me, as well as the rest of you that she is part of the Dark Side."

Grievous laughed. Ventress looked uneasy.

"Something on your mind, assassin?" Dooku asked Ventress.

"Something about this girl… isn't right. There's something darker than usual… something sinister about her," Ventress commented. "It doesn't sit well with me."

"Calm yourself," Dooku answered her complaint. "She is perfectly fitted for this task, unlike all of your failures to me."

Ventress scowled, but remained silent.

They heard footsteps as everyone turned, they saw Arvanna. She was in a very similar outfit as she was before. This time the vest had a design to it.

"Are you ready to begin the mission?" Dooku asked.

"Yes Master!" Arvanna replied. "I will not fail you."

Dooku smirked wildly as he said, "Then let's get on the ship and I'll debrief you on your mission."


	10. Chapter 10

**~Kikyo's POV~**

Kikyo awakens in her bed, but she doesn't remember getting tired. She doesn't even remember going back to bed! Kikyo rubs her eyes and sits up in the bed, then looks around and winces slightly as the curtains in her room are thrown back and the sunlight floods into the room blinding her in a ray of white.

"Eep! Too bright!" she said shielding her eyes and squeaking.

"It's never too early young patawan!" said Windu with a smile.

"Master Windu? What are you doing in here?" she said shocked.

"I came to wake you up. Do you not hear anything anymore?" He asked folding his arms and looking at her.

"Yeah? No, not when I'm sleeping I don't, and/or when I first wake up," she said grinning.

She pulls back the covers and realizes she's still in her training uniform; she shakes her head slightly and steps to the floor, which at first shocks her due to its intense cold feeling, then she gets use to it and stands up. Stretching and yawning she heads to her closet for a change of clothes.

"Well are you going to sit there and stare at me or give a girl a little privacy?" she asked turning around and staring at her master.

"I have no intention of intruding just don't fall asleep in the shower… again," he said as he walked back out the doors he came in .

Kikyo lets out a somewhat medium groan of annoyance and begins making mocking movements towards Windu's comment.

"I heard that!" he yelled from the corridor outside.

"Yeah? So?" she said blowing him a raspberry and slamming the door shut of the bathroom.

She turns the water on to a scolding hot temperature and jumps right in. She sighs as the warm water flows down her entire being. Meanwhile with Windu who has gone to see Obi Wan and Yoda.

"Well, she is _your_ patawan," said Obi- Wan.

"Yes and that's what shocks me. She is nothing like me at times," He said.

"OH you _would_ be surprised Mace, how much she really is like you," he said.

"Stubborn, you both are," said Yoda with a little giggle.

"Alright! I get it," he said sighing.

They both laugh at him, after a couple of minutes the hydraulic bay doors open and Kikyo comes in wearing something a little different than her usual patawan clothes. She makes one last stretch and wipes the rest of the sleepies from her eyes.

"Well good morning sunshine," said Obi wan smiling at her.

"Uh- Go-Good morning Master Obi Wan," she said flushing slightly.

"Awake you are, prepared I hope?" Said Yoda.

"Yes Master Yoda," She smiled at him. "I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?" she asked.

Kikyo walked over to a panel to page to the kitchen droid, she starts lazily poking the buttons through her tired and somewhat exhausted state.

There was a beep and the voice of a robot came up through the microphone; Obi Wan decides to take her breakfast into his own hands, and orders for her. It doesn't take too long for the food to arrive and Trinity eats steadily as Windu sits them all down to explain that they have a mission.

"A mission?" said Kikyo with food in her mouth and some hanging out.

"Yes a mission. It is a mission fatal to our fight. We have gained knowledge of a Sith Holocron," he said.

Kikyo's heart sunk in her chest and she slightly let go of her grip on her fork. She thinks to herself 'The Sith… then that means Arvanna will probably be there, and if she's there…' She looks around deep in thought everyone was listening intently to what Mace was saying and didn't notice the look on her face. The only thing Kikyo could hear was the pounding of her own heartbeat.

"Patawan? What is the matter with you?" Mace asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" she said as she stared up at him.

She hadn't heard a dang thing he was saying and all three of them were staring at her with a slight concern. She shook her head, and stood up at the table.

"I'm sorry Master, I guess it was too early for me to eat," she said with a bow.

"It is alright anyway as I was saying it is possible we will encounter Count Dooku and General Grievous and possibly Ventress, if so we are to use all force that is necessary to retrieve the Sith Holocron, they must NEVER get their hands on it," he said sternly.

"Master, will I be going on this mission?" she asked still slightly shaken in fear

"Yes of course you will be. This will be a great way for you to get in a good on the field experience," He said looking at her confused at her question.

"I was afraid of that," She mumbled under her breath.

"Very well, you are all dismissed and we will meet in the hanger. Be ready within the hour," he walks back out of the room..

Everyone leaves, leaving Kikyo to her own thoughts, the same thoughts that are ripping her apart, she knows her sister loves her to death she just does not trust the sith, and the evil dirty plans that they will probably have her sister do, her only concern is how she will save her sister from the sith, this isn't a retrieval mission for her this is a rescue mission.

Kikyo makes her way to her room to grab her light saber and a few other things. Once she is finished there, she boards the battle ship with Obi Wan, Mace Windu, and Yoda. They head to the location of the Sith Holocron. Once there, it's barren no one in sight and oddly enough too quiet.

"Be on your guard," Windu said.

"Yes master of course, it's… too quiet here. It could be a trap," She said.

"A trap I do not feel, safe for now we are," said Yoda.

"For now…" Kikyo mumbled to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Here's a big part with lots of battling! :D**

 **~Arvanna's POV~**

The ship hovers over a planet as Arvanna is briefed over the mission.

"Jedi will be here?" Arvanna asked.

"They will not want the Sith Holocron getting into our hands," Dooku replied.

"Right," Arvanna stated.

The ship landed on a platform where there were speeders. Arvanna headed to the one in front but Dooku grabbed her arm.

"You'll be taking up the back, Grievous and Ventress will lead in so you may charge in," Dooku told her.

"Oh, of course Master," Arvanna answered.

Grievous grabbed the first speeder and headed forward, and then Ventress grabbed the other and headed in. Arvanna jumped onto the last one and Dooku jumped onto the back.

"Hold on Master!" Arvanna yelled as she put it to the highest speed and charged forward.

Grievous and Ventress are holding the Clones attacks as Arvanna and Dooku jump off their speeder and land safely on the ground. Arvanna stands and sees a battle before her. There are droids and clones fighting, shooting at each other. Arvanna is shocked to no movement, awed and frozen on the battlefield.

"Let's get moving," Dooku replied. "We'd best get there fast!"

"Yes Master!" Arvanna replied as she charged forward, her Master behind her.

The two charged through the clone troopers, Arvanna merely knocked them away.

"Do not be soft on them!" Dooku commanded.

Arvanna winced as she came face to face with a clone. He managed to knock her off balance.

"Just a minute, Sith!" the clone said to her.

'Sith?' Arvanna thought. 'Do they really think I'm Sith? Am I? I'm… so confused..'

"Kill him now!" Dooku commanded.

Arvanna hesitated, and then she kicked the clone back off balance a moment, then used an upper cut to knock him out. Dooku was disappointed she didn't kill him. She unsheathed her red saber and blocked the incoming blaster bolts.

She charged forward more, blocking the gunfire coming her way and towards her master. The two came upon a building and stop.

"Head inside, that's where the Holocron is, I will hold our position," Dooku commanded.

"Yes Master!" Arvanna exclaimed.

Dooku grabbed her wrist before she ran in.

"Do not fail me," his words fell heavily on her.

"I won't!"

And with that she darted inside the building and up the stairs, there were clones everywhere, but she knocked them out easily, afraid to to hurt them for some reason. Arvanna turned to look back and no one was following her when she smashed right into someone. The two bodies flew back off balance. The two jumped up, sabers drawn. Arvanna saw the blue glow of the opponents saber and began to lunge forward as did the figure.

The two quickly gasped and stopped and looked at each other. It was the long lost sisters, met once again at last.

"ARVANNA!" Kikyo exclaimed and lunged forward and hugged Arvanna.

"Kikyo!" Arvanna exclaimed back, "Sister it's you!" she smiled big.

There were droids closing in on the two shooting at Kikyo, Arvanna blocked their attacks and looked at Kikyo.

"This way!" Arvanna smiled at her sister.

"Okay!" Kikyo grinned back, running up the flight of stairs with her.

The two conversed as they ran up the stairs from clones and droids, doing everything not to destroy each other's forces. Finally they came to a room. It was locked.

"Together we can open this Kikyo," Arvanna stated.

"How?" she asked.

"You cut one side of the door open and I'll get the other," Arvanna answered.

"Right! Good idea!" Kikyo giggled happily.

The two began to cut the door open. They heard noises behind them, and then saw two people fighting with sabers. It was Anakin and Grievous. They were locked in a deadly battle.

Arvanna stared at Grievous, amazed by his power and how well he handled himself. Kikyo watched Anakin proudly; happy Master Kenobi trained someone so strong. The two sisters smiled at each other, then continued. Eventually they got the door open and went inside. It was filled with light and sound, so strange and relaxing. In the middle of the room was a red floating box; the Sith Holocron!

The two ran up to it and stared.

"So this is a Holocron?" Kikyo stated, awed by its power and knowledge.

"Not just any, a Sith Holocron," Arvanna replied, just as amazed. She felt it calling out to her somehow.

Kikyo was the one to pick it up and hold it in her hand. Arvanna smiled as the two ran out of the building and leaped through a window, breaking it. They used the force to land and they landed right next to Master Mace Windu, Kenobi, as well as by Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress. The girls stood back to back, staring at each other's masters. Panic filled Kikyo's heart and Arvanna could feel it. Something bad was to happen, and she felt the same panic grow in her.

"Very good my Apprentice," Dooku said to Arvanna, smirking. "You've retrieved the Sith Holocron."

"Apprentice?" Windu exclaimed, "How dare you turn a young girl to the Dark Side!"

Arvanna noticed Dooku was staring intensely at her, as she stared back.

"Bring me the Holocron, Arvanna."

Both Arvanna and Kikyo were frozen in place.

"Hurry Kikyo! Get away from her! She's Dooku's Apprentice! You've got to get that to us! Now!" Master Obi-Wan yelled.

Again it's like calls fell on deaf ears. The girls just stood together.

"Sister…" Arvanna mumbled.

"Yes?" Kikyo answered, finally looking at her sister.

"This was Dooku's plan all along. To make me prove myself to him…" Arvanna trailed off.

"Ahhh!" Ventress yelled, charging at Obi-Wan. The two clashed light sabers and were stuck in a battle.

Windu charged at Dooku and unsheathed his purple light saber and attacked. Dooku easily blocked his attack and laughed.

The sisters stood staring at each other.

"I don't know what to do…" Kikyo mumbled.

"Neither do I sister…" Arvanna mumbled back.

"Master…." They both spoke.

Obi-Wan was easily fending off Ventress as Dooku was easily fending off Mace Windu.

"Kikyo! Why are you just standing there? Let's go! Hurry!" Windu called to her.

Obi-Wan thought, 'That girl… That must be her sister… and she can't bring herself to strike against her… as it seems neither can her sister.'

Dooku and Ventress both shoved back Obi-Wan and Windu.

"Time to prove yourself, my Apprentice," Dooku said. "Attack her!"

Arvanna looked at Kikyo horrified. Kikyo stared back, and then smiled slightly.

"We know what we must do…" Kikyo mumbled so only they heard.

"Yes…" Arvanna mumbled back.

"Do it!" Dooku commanded.

Arvanna quickly snatched the Sith Holocron from her sister's hands and shoved her away. Kikyo quickly drew her saber, but was hesitant to attack. Arvanna unsheathed her red light saber again and attacked one-handed like her Master. Kikyo blocked it, then shoved her back and charged at her.

'No! How can Dooku do this? How can he put two sisters together!' Obi-Wan thought. 'Only I and Dooku must know the truth, it seems Master Yoda as well as Mace Windu do not.'

The two locked sabers and sparks flew. Arvanna smirked and shoved her sister back, then used the force to let sparks of lightning escape her fingertips. Kikyo fell to the ground as Arvanna did a flip and landed in front of Dooku.

"Very well done, my Apprentice," Dooku praised.

"Kikyo!" Windu ran over to see if she was alright.

Ventress jumped back on her speeder and left. Arvanna and Dooku jumped on the other and sped around them twice. Kikyo and Arvanna locked eyes for the moment that felt like it lasted a lifetime. Arvanna give Kikyo a big smirk and blew a silly raspberry at her, closing her one eye. Dooku and Arvanna sped away, leaving the Jedi on the field.

"Kikyo are you alright?" Windu called, helping her up.

She had her head down, for there was a big smile on her face. She knew her sister would never harm her just from that, and she was grateful for the challenge. Her sister being on the other side would prove to make her stronger, and Kikyo knew Arvanna knew that as well.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she said and looked up at Windu.

"Let's get back to the Temple and withdraw our forces," Obi-Wan stated.

Dooku was looking at Arvanna appraisingly as they sped back to the ship. Everyone met back at the rendezvous point, then got on the ship and left back to the Sith main base.

Grievous was thoroughly happy for the outcome of the mission and looked at Arvanna.

"You did quite the amazing operation young one," Grievous said to Arvanna. "You are strong."

Arvanna smiled, very pleased the General gave her such a compliment. "It helps to have great help like you, my General."

Grievous laughed and left. Ventress looked very jealous and angered by Arvanna surpassing her greatly, and left without a comment. Only Dooku and Arvanna stood.

"You did a great job," Dooku praised her. "I didn't think you had the guts in you to do it, but I underestimated you. You are officially my Apprentice now, young one."

Dooku smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. So much happiness surged through her, to make her master so happy. And to know her sister was alright and understood the plan the whole time. Kikyo knew that was Dooku's plan, to place them against each other to see if Arvanna would prove herself or not.

"Master Sidious will be very happy to hear of your success in gaining us a Sith Holocron," Dooku said.

Just as he said that, Sidious came on the communication array.

"Have you recovered the Holocron?" Sidious asked.

Arvanna held up the prize proudly.

Sidious smiled darkly, "I'm very pleased by your new Apprentice Dooku. She surpasses your other in so many ways. You'd be best if she were your only apprentice."

Dooku stayed silent and looked at him.

"Girl, I need you to do something," Sidious turned to Arvanna.

"Y-Yes?" Arvanna stammered, a bit nervous.

"You are the only one who can open that Holocron, I want you to open it, and see what is inside, then report to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Sidious," Arvanna bowed. "But why me?"

"That Sith Holocron is linked to your energy somehow, I can sense it. Only you can open it and reveal it's secrets."

"I understand…"

Sidious's image faded and disappeared, leaving Dooku and Arvanna alone again.

"Whenever you are ready, you may open it," Dooku said.

"I want to wait until we get back to the Separatists main base," Arvanna replied.

"Very well," Dooku accepted.

The ship finally reached the base as everyone unloaded and Arvanna and Dooku were walking together.

"You're room is finally ready, my young one," Dooku commented. "It's right next to my living quarters should you need me."

"Thank you Master, that is much appreciated," Arvanna smiled.

He walked her to her new quarters and she stepped inside. It was very nice, the sheets on the bed were a metallic yellow as well as some of the decorations on the walls.

"How did you know yellow was my favorite color?" Arvanna asked curiously.

"I had the feeling from your other light saber," Dooku answered.

"Thank you, this room is beautiful," Arvanna looked around, and then her eyes fell on her Master.

Feelings welled up inside Arvanna, one's she didn't understand. They made her feel dizzy and her stomach was tossing. It felt strange, but she pushed it away, unsure what it was.

"Allow me to see this by myself Master," Arvanna asked, for the first time not meekly.

"As you wish," Dooku replied. "Remember, I'm only a room away. Or-"

He placed a communicator in her hand and showed her the other one he had, "-a call away."

She smiled as her master turned and began to walk away. Arvanna decided to go into her room and looked around. She saw her bed was as huge as Dooku's, but possessed his sheet from his room. Probably to help her sleep at night. She jumped up onto her bed and kicked off her shoes, then crossed her legs. She sighed and looked at the dark Holocron that glowed red, wondering what was inside and what secrets it held.


	12. Chapter 12

**~Kikyo's POV~**

The Jedi head back to their republican base, and they all tend to their wounded. Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Yoda, and Kikyo gather in a debriefing. Kikyo stands against the wall her face still down, she thinks to herself 'I just keep putting up an act I KNOW that Arvanna will never hurt me and she will come and see me I will see her again'.

"Horrible, this is," Said Yoda shaking his head.

"Yes this is not good at all. Do you have any ideas on you Windu?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I do not. We must alert the high council and let them know what is going on, and then from there we can further decide what we need to do, "He said as he turned around to face them.

He looks at them and notices his patawan up against a corner. She hasn't said a word all night since her sister ran off with the Sith and the Holocron, but for him this is no time to be soft on her. She needs to learn.

"I hate to say this but I am very disappointed with you Kikyo," he said folding his arms with a playful tone.

"What?" she said looking up in shock.

"I gave you orders and you did hesitate to follow them."

"THAT WAS MY SISTER!" she exclaimed, upset by his words.

Kikyo removed herself from her pose and stood up in a defensive motion gripping her hands into fists, her anger flared up. 'How DARE he speak to me like this!' she thought.

Arvanna was her sister and would never harm her.

"Windu calm down, you have to understand," Obi-Wan told him.

" I do understand that in a tight situation my patawan will not be ready to kill or attack at any moment, no matter who it is," he said turning his back on her.

"Well then, I see how it is," she said.

Kikyo started to walk off and when she got to where Obi-Wan and Windu was she set her backpack down which she had on her, and she looks up at Windu.

"Then you should find yourself a new patawan, maybe one that has such a lust for blood," she said.

"Kikyo! Wait this isn't the way to solve this!" Obi-Wan called out.

Mace looked shocked that she would so willingly; throw away her apprenticeship with him. All he wanted to do was lighten her spirits; he was just joking around. He knows how much her sister means to her. He goes to say something to her but she walks away and out the doors.

"Treaded where you shouldn't, have you," stated Yoda.

"He does have a point Mace," said Windu.

"I just wanted to make her a little happier. I didn't watch my words," He said sighing and rubbing his head.

"Fix this you must, go after her you will," Yoda said.

He pointed to the door that she went out of, and Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. Mace ran out the door and looked around frantically when he spotted Trinity walking down the left corridor, he booked it after her to catch up to her he had to apologize to his patawan.

"KIKYO WAIT!" he yelled after her.

Kikyo just keeps walking ignoring her Masters calls. She wanted him to really beg for her back. He was out of line and that was unthinkable of a Jedi master such as himself. She could see something like that coming from the high counsel, but not her master.

"Wait!" He said catching up to her.

"What do you want? Did I stutter?" she said with confidence from the anger and pain she felt.

"No you didn't. I'm sorry I wasn't serious I just wanted to somehow lighten your mood. I understand you are upset about your sister and I'm sorry that the Sith have a control on her," he said panting slightly exhausted.

Kikyo stopped walking and turn towards him, she didn't know what to say. This is the master that she wanted to train under, it was only master Windu because the others were to strict and they didn't understand her, but Master Windu did.

"How do I know you're not lying? You seemed pretty dead serious back there," she said a little doubtful.

"Trust me I am serious," He said holding up her uniform, "I will only train you. I don't feel like looking for another patawan. Besides, who am I going to find as awesome as you?" He gave her a smile.

Kikyo smiled back at him and entered her room.

Kikyo threw herself on her bed she decided to change into some street clothes and she was going to go out for a while. So Kikyo got changed in a black leather short sleeve shirt and black leather pants with black elbow length gloves. She decided she would be safe so she left her light saber behind. Little did she realize when she dropped her old clothes to the ground a small little thud was heard (not by Kikyo though). Inside her clothes Arvanna had placed an untraceable communicator with a secure line.

"Now to go out on the town and have some fun!" she said excited as she left her room.

She walked down the hallway and heard some voices she couldn't quite make them out until she quietly snuck up on the room; it was Anakin and Obi-Wan. Anakin sounded very angry for some reason.

"All I am saying master is that I don't understand," he said.

"Anakin, it's not that hard to understand seriously," said Obi Wan.

Kikyo curiously stopped in her tracks wondering what they could be talking about so she decided to wait around and see what they were exactly talking about; better yet, who they were talking about.

"It is! Yes I understand that she is her sister, but she is a part of the Sith now and as sad as it sounds, she needs to understand that," He said sternly.

"I thought I raised you better than this Anakin! Hell I trained you better than this, how would you feel if this was your family?" Obi wan shouted at him.

Kikyo was frozen in her tracks. 'How dare Anakin say something like that? He's no better than a Sith! He's heartless and doesn't understand!' Kikyo thought. She becomes filled with anger and walked hastily up to Anakin.

"You don't know anything about my sister, how dare you say something so cold and heartless!" Kikyo said, pain in her voice and tears close to filling her eyes.

She grabs him by the shirt and Anakin can clearly see the anger in her eyes. Kikyo's never been like this before. Ever since her sister was found and joined the dark side, she's been more and more letting her pains affect her.

"Kikyo! Calm down!" said Obi Wan.

Obi wan pulls her off of Anakin and struggles to get her back to her room. He gently tosses her on her bed and somewhat restrains her.

"Release me!" she yells at him.

"No, I understand you're upset and I know Arvanna will NEVER hurt you I could see it in her eyes! You need to let go what other people say! Remember what I told you? Your anger is your downfall, please listen to me!" He said.

Kikyo flushed red as she realizes that Obi-Wan is so close to her trying to calm her down, so she does and chills out. Obi-Wan lets go of her and she sits up slightly. He gives her a caring look and walks out. Kikyo is left on her bed sitting up she looks over to the side of her bed and out the window. As she lies down on her bed on the floor where her old clothes lay there is a soft beeping noise muffled by the clothes.

"Huh?" She looks up.

She casually walks over to the clothes and rummages through them to find the small communicator its beeping and flashing red. She sits on her legs and opens the communicator. Her eyes go wide at who she hears on the other end.


	13. Chapter 13

**~Arvanna's POV~**

Arvanna's fallen into a deep meditation, which there she finds her father as well.

"Father…" Arvanna quietly said.

"My daughter," The phantom spirit spoke back. "How are you my daughter? Well I hope?"

"How is this conversation possible? I thought you were-"

"I may be dead, but my spirit lives on in my tomb. I will never fully die," Her father, Ragnos, replied.

"Father… I wanted to speak with you."

"I am here now, my daughter. What is it you wish to talk about?" Ragnos's phantom spirit floated about around her.

"I was on a mission recently…" she started.

"I saw, I am very proud of you," Ragnos replied.

Arvanna's heart skipped a beat to hear her father say that. To hear he was proud of her. For some reason his opinion of her mattered so much.

"Then you also know I have Sith Holocron in my possession. Why is it that only I can open it?"

"It's linked to your spirit. That's how I made some of my Holocron's. I linked them to my children's energy so only they could open them. You most likely have one of my Holocron's. Which I am not sure," Ragnos told his daughter.

"So the Holocron I have, it's yours?"

"Yes, do wise to learn as much as you can from them. I put my life lessons into them for which of my children ever found them. I'm sure the Jedi Temple has a few locked away, but most of them are here in the Valley of the Dark Lords."

"Thank you for your guidance father," Arvanna bowed.

"Do you know what you are?" He randomly asked her.

"Of what you were, that you passed down to me? Yes, I do father."

"You are the last of the Sanguine Arvanna. Exar Kun is no longer alive. He is long since my successor, and I gave him a taste of my power."

"I'm so confused father…." Arvanna admitted.

"What troubles you?"

"I'm the last of the Sanguine, but I'm also a Luminaire, like mother was as well as my other siblings are. That's where all of Kikyo's once calm was. What is going on with her? How do I know what to choose father?"

"Your sister Kikyo, she is a Luminaire, but she looks up to you so much, she wants to be where you are."

"She must not!" Arvanna yelled. "She needs to stay with the Jedi!"

"And why do you say that?" her father questioned.

"Because I…." Arvanna trailed off, "I do not want to hurt people anymore because of what I am, because I am a blood drinker. I hurt so many in my past before, and Kikyo knows it, that's why I'm staying where I am. These clunkers make it so I have no lust for blood."

"You haven't been feeding for a long time… I know…." Her father sounded concerned.

"Why do you sound so concerned?" she questioned.

"Have you hit the vampiric heat yet?" He asked her.

She bowed her head. "Yes I have. It is most painful, but I deal with it and seclude myself so that no one is harmed."

Vampiric heat for the Sanguine means the body has been deprived from feeding for a long time, therefore the body goes into a type of shock where the core temperature rises drastically back to a human level. The body becomes very sensitive to touch, proximity to life, and the scent of blood.

"Know that if your vampiric heat goes much further, you will die my daughter. You must feed," he coaxed her.

"I cannot. I refuse to," Arvanna said, looking down, ashamed of what she is.

"Does anyone besides your sister know what you are?"

"No, and no one will ever know."

"Not even your beloved Master?" her father smirked.

Arvanna's face flushed red at the way he said beloved. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's obvious my daughter. I know you have feelings for him."

"I admire my Master, he saved me."

"I feel it's more than admiration."

"No it's not, it's-"Arvanna cut herself off and contemplated what she really felt.

She felt dizzy again, and like something was flitting around in her stomach. Her heart beat faster as her breath quickened. She thought about the first night she spent sleeping in the bed beside him, and her face flushed more. These feelings are things she never felt before. She knew they must be what her father must think. But she could never let Dooku find out. She didn't want anything to ruin the relationship they already had, even if it meant staying friends.

"Why not make him your mate?" Her father asked, pulling her out of her trance of thought.

"Mate? What do you mean?" Arvanna's face was still red.

"Sanguin's choose mates for life, and once the two of you share blood, you are forever bound. Whoever's blood you drink which you mix yours with them, they are forever bound to you no matter what. You share each other's feelings, as well as power."

"I understand…" Arvanna's voice trailed off again.

She thought about feeding from Dooku, and her stomach felt like it lit a fire inside. She winced in pain from the hunger, needing to feed but resisting her urges. She then changed her thought to mixing her blood with Dooku, and what that meant. Her face flushed once more at the thought of what would happen.

"I know you as well as your sister are both pure, awaiting the moment."

Arvanna remained silent.

"When your human body dies, what will you choose? My form, our your mothers?"

"I am not sure still… I'm still confused."

Suddenly Arvanna breaks her trance and is brought back to her room. She looks down and the Sith Holocron in her hands, and sighs. She focuses on it and uses the force to open it. It shifts around in her hands and when it stops, it glows red. Suddenly it activates and an image starts playing.

"Hopefully one of my children have found this, no one else really should be able to open it. This is my training for using the light saber and the force."

Arvanna stared at it entranced as all the images played inside her mind as well as from the Holocron. She took them all in, and learned much from it. Finally the Holocron ended and shifted back into a cube shape.

"My father's training, I must practice it," Arvanna said to herself aloud.

She got up and went to the communications array in her room. Somehow, she knew how to contact Sidious and put in to speak with him. Suddenly his image appeared.

"What do you have to report from the Holocron, my child?" Sidious asked.

"The Holocron was… It had Dark Lord Ragnos on it, and his way of training to use the Dark Side and the Dark Side of the force."

"Excellent," Sidious replied. "Give the Holocron to Dooku and he will deliver it to me."

"Yes, my Lord," Arvanna bowed as the array went dead again.

Arvanna left her room and headed down to the training pad. She needed to practice what she learned. She asked Grievous for some of his best fighting droids, which Grievous happily gave her. Grievous went to stay to watch when Arvanna asked him to leave.

"Why?" Grievous was confused for once.

"I want to train alone, it's… a personal matter. Please, just understand and leave."

Grievous nodded and left Arvanna with the droids to train.

Hours later, Grievous returned to find droid bits everywhere around, as well as what looked like burns on the walls and the floors.

"Have someone clean this up will you? Thank you again for letting me use your droids to train!" Arvanna smiled and quickly ran back to her room.

Grievous stood looking at the mess in wonder of what exactly Arvanna did.

She quickly closed the door and giggled. She felt the dark side inside of her, but it felt more relaxing than evil like it was supposedly. She pulled out her end of the communication device (which Kikyo had slipped the other piece without knowing) and activated it. No one replied. Arvanna clicked it a few times, and then she heard someone pick it up.

"What's this?" She heard her sister's voice in it.

"What does it look like?" Arvanna chuckled and mocked her slightly.

"Sister!" Kikyo was happy to hear her voice. "I knew you would be in contact again."

"I slipped this while we were fighting, hoping no one would notice it. Seems even you didn't. So, how goes things there?"

"I'm upset with how things are here."

Kikyo tells Arvanna of what happened.

"Please fix things with your Master," Arvanna stated.

"What?" Kikyo asked confused.

"You cannot fight with them; you cannot show them your anger. I want you to stay on the path of light. You know my reasons for not being there. You must stay happy sister, I need you to be. You are happy there I know it, and eventually I may join you."

"Why are you not here with me? Why not leave the Count and come back to us?"

"I cannot until… until I learn to control what I am. When I can, I will see you at the Temple. Until that day one day comes, I cannot be where you are. There are too many people, they would only get hurt."

"I… understand sister. I know you only want what's best for me. I just wanted to be with you."

"I know my dear sister, but you must stay there. Stay on the path Windu and Obi-Wan have set you on. That is where you need to be. Obi-Wan seems to be someone you can trust. Talk with him if you have no one else besides me. He understands you so well," Arvanna smiled at the device, happy her sister had someone like Obi-Wan as an influence.

Arvanna could hear the flush in Kikyo's voice as she said, "O-of course. Thank you, sister."

"I have a question for you now," Arvanna smirked.

"Yes?"

"Would you want to meet someplace and go out and have some fun? Just as sisters? Not as Jedi and Sith? On mutual terms if that's what the Republic or Separatists would call it?" Arvanna invited.

"Of course I would love to!" Kikyo grew very excited. "Where will we meet?"

"Hmm, on Florum. I know there are pirates there, but it's a nice place. Hondo isn't such a bad guy when you get to know him. I've personally talked with him before. He's a good friend of mine. And he's good at keeping secrets incase our meeting were to somehow get back to our superior's if we were to go someplace else."

"Of course sister! When?"

"When night falls and the stars are out. Maybe next time we can be on Corusant," Arvanna giggled.

"Very well sister! I shall await you!"

The transmission ended and Arvanna listened to the quiet of her room. She was so excited to finally get to spend some time with her sister someplace and just relax. She looked out her window and saw it was still in the afternoon. Arvanna had already trained as much as she could before she got bored, and she didn't know what else to do.

She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Everything was too quiet, and too boring. She considered calling Dooku, but didn't want to possibly disturb him with the communication device he gave her. She considered just dropping by his quarters, but thought that might be pushing it.

"But I don't want to sit here bored and waste time doing nothing. I've slept enough, all I have are dreams of my father. And after our last conversation, I don't think we should be speaking right away again."

Her face flushed red at the thought of the conversation about her feelings for her master. She realized she grew to only want her Master's company and only want to be around him.

She debated training some more, but didn't want to cause more suspicion from the General as to how she was training. She felt different in the training. She felt the Dark Force flow through her, and it was a part of her.

She sighed and rolled onto her stomach, putting her face in her pillow.

"Damn it I'm bored!" She grumbled.

She kept thinking of either possibly training or maybe seeing what the General was doing. She picked her head up and again her eyes fell on the communication device Dooku gave her.

'Damn it I don't want to bother him,' she thought. 'He's probably doing something important….'

Against her better judgment, she reached down and picked up the device. She activated it and very softly called into it, "Count Dooku?"

After a moment, her masters voice was on the other end.

"Arvanna? What seems to be the problem?" Dooku generally asked, surprised by the communication.

"Well – I – uh…" she stammered, trying to find the right words.

"Well? Tell me," Dooku tried to get her to say.

"I don't mean to bother you Count, and if you are busy you can just tell me so, and I'm very sorry if I-" she started mumbling on.

"Arvanna," he spoke her name to calm her down.

Her face flushed red again at the ability of him to calm her, and her stomach had that same feeling of something flying around in it. She recalled the wording of 'butterflies in your stomach'. Yeah, that's what she was feeling.

"Now that you have calmed down, what's bothering you? You are not bothering me in the least bit," Dooku told her.

"I… I'm bored. I opened the Holocron and inside was Dark Lord Ragnos and his training ways. Sidious told me to give you the Holocron then to send to him. I also trained some as well for a few hours before I grew bored with that as well. I am not sure what to do, and I didn't want to bother you but, I was hoping you would… you would keep me company?"

Arvanna felt like a fool for asking him. He probably had much better things to do than to entertain his Apprentice.

"How about a tour of Serenno? " the Count proposed.

"Of course!" Arvanna felt she agreed all too fast.

"Alright, I'll be there shortly."

The transmission ended as Arvanna jumped off her bed, completely excited to spend some quality time with Dooku. She awaited his arrival all to happily. Finally a knock sounded on her door as she practically pounced to open it.

"Shall we?" he smirked and used his hand to gesture outwardly that they move.

Arvanna giddily smiled back at him and nodded, then followed alongside of him. They traveled out of the building and to the rest of the planet.

"Serenno is my home world," Dooku explained to Arvanna. "So there's no better guide than myself to show you it."

"It's a beautiful planet," Arvanna said, in awe and the pretty forest area.

"The Counts of this planet are the ones who control it. I was born a Count, therefore I rule my home. The Counts of Serenno do not complain and cry. We are born to take care of others. We don't expect others to take care of us." Dooku slightly quoted the last piece.

Arvanna looked at her master in admiration, and smiled.

"You are so wise Master," she complimented.

"And you are quick to learn, my young one," Dooku complimented right back.

Arvanna giggled and looked back to the planet.

"When you were training, were you training… well… from-" Dooku tried to ask.

"Yes, I was training from what the Holocron showed me," Arvanna admitted. "I wanted to see how and if I could do it. I wanted to see how strong I was."

"Then perhaps sometime soon you will have to show me what it taught you."

"Of course master," Arvanna smiled brightly.

The Count continued on with Arvanna by his side as he told her about Serenno. She stared at him, admiring all that he was, everything he has taught her, and everything he has done for her. She realized her feelings now were more than admiration, but she didn't know the right word for it. She didn't think it was love... or was it?


	14. Chapter 14

**~Kikyo's POV~**

Kikyo puts the communicator down slightly and lets it lay in her hand. It is no longer glowing and no more sounds come from it. She understands her sisters wishes but it is still hard on her, she loves Arvanna very, _very_ much and to stay here it pains her just a little more than she would like.

"Kikyo can I come in?" Mace said.

He had knocked from the outside and spoke to her, she scrambles to hid the communicator. 'I don't want him knowing at least for now' she thought to herself as she placed it in a box and jumped on her bed face down.

"Yeah, you can come in master," she said.

"I want to speak with you," he said as he entered.

She is still face down on her bed and she waves her hand at him, signaling she's listening, but is just too comfortable to move.

"I need you to seriously listen to me," he said.

Mace sat down next to her and tried to roll her over, but with no prevail so he decided to go to plan B, he takes the covers and flips them sending Kikyo flying off of the bed with a loud yelp.

"Jeez what was that for?" she pouted at him.

Kikyo hit the floor and looked up at Mace who had a smirk on his face and his arms folded, this isn't the first time hes done something like this to her. He's woke her up like this in the mornings too when she refuses to get up for training.

"I told you, you needed to take me seriously, so I made you listen," he said.

"I _was_ listening to you I just didn't want to move," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well now you did," he said.

Kikyo picked herself up off the floor with a sigh and a groan, she rubbed the back of her head and sat back down on the bed, Windu joined her.

"What did you want to talk about anyway?" she said.

"I just want to talk I think we need to have a serious talk," he said.

"About what?"

"Your sister, you, and your feelings," he said.

"My feelings? What do you mean?" she looked at him confused.

"I've noticed that whenever you're around Master Obi-wan you seem to lose your focus," he said giving her a look.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

Kikyo felt a warm tingly feeling in her stomach and a flush run across her face she suddenly felt so hot, she knew she really liked Master Obi-Wan but how did master Windu find out, other than being his best friend practically.

"All I'm saying is that if you love someone then you should tell them before someone else does," he said.

Kikyo jolted up and gave him a confused (what do you mean) look, as Windu stood up, and walked to the door, and walked out he just simply left the conversation at that. This made the gears in Kikyo's head move. Could Obi-Wan love someone else, could someone else love Obi-Wan? But she couldn't tell him how she felt it just didn't seem right to her.

"I'm so confused!" Kikyo grumbled and grabbed her head.

She flopped back on the bed and grabbed a pillow shoving it in her face and rolling around making squealing noises, but little does she know as she's screaming her heart out into this pillow, Obi-Wan decides to drop in hearing the commotion. He sees Kikyo rolling around and fears the worse a seizure maybe, he rushes into the room and practically throws himself on top of her to hold her still.

"Kikyo!" he yelled.

She opens her eyes startled. And there is Obi-Wan directly above her, inches from her face. The concerned look on his face startled her and she sat up, half flustered and half concerned.

"M-Master Obi-Wan?" she managed to mutter.

"Are you alright?" he said.

"I'm just fine, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I was walking by and heard the commotion so I decided to stop in and I saw you spazzing out practically and feared the worse! I got worried," he replied.

"I'm alright, I was just thinking," she said.

"That was your idea of thinking?" he said confused.

"Um, sure we'll go with that," she said meekly.

There's a sort of awkward silence in the room, and Obi-Wan sits there and Kikyo sits there. Neither of them have anything to really say to each other. Kikyo's thoughts flare back to what Master Windu said to her, 'if you have feelings for someone you better tell them before someone else does'.

"Are you alright? You're staring into space again," he said.

"Yeah I'm alright. I just need some time alone, that's all," she said turning away from him.

"Very well I understand."

Obi-Wan takes another look back at her, before walking away disappointed he expected she had something to say to him that's why Windu told him he should at least try to go see her. He was so confused he never understood woman at all. He sighs and walks down the hallway to go see Anakin, maybe he had the answers Obi-Wan could never find.

"That was a close one!" Kikyo said letting out a reliving sigh, "I don't care what master Windu said to me, it's still not easy to tell someone how you really feel. I wish Arvanna was here to tell me what to do," she said.

She sighed and looked out the window; it was getting a little dark on Corusant, and she figured since the last time she didn't really get to go out on the town and have a little fun, she decided she was going to finish her plan. She grabbed a thin silk black cloak from her closet, put It on, and put the hood up. She was sneaking out practically, so she didn't want anyone to recognize her on the streets. She took the communicator just in case. Kikyo looked back one last time for safe measures and jumped out the balcony window to the ground.

"Time to get this party started," she said softly.

Kikyo walked down the street and through a back alley way and simply vanished into the coming night. Meanwhile Obi-Wan is getting counseling from Anakin about woman. Anakin can be heard laughing all the way down the corridor.

"It's not a laughing matter I am being serious" he said, a little grumpy.

"I know master, I know. It's just a little funny for me," Anakin said through tears.

"And how so is that?" he said folding his arms.

"It is funny to him because he never thought that his master, who taught him everything in life, would be coming to him for a lesson," Padame said.

Padame came back with some tea for the two she knew they would be there for a while, she smiled and walked away.

"Look I just want to know how do you know when someone is falling for you?" he asked.

"Simple. They just showed it! Look Master, some woman won't always tell you how they feel, you have to look for the signs," he said.

"And those would be?" he asked.

"Whenever she's around you, she'll be mostly fixated on you. She can't concentrate and you will be able to tell by her posture how she carries herself. And mostly if she's flush," he said.

"I see. That is interesting," Obi wan said.

He started thinking back to everything he has noticed whenever Kikyo is near him, She has a hard time staying focused especially on her own master, and especially today in her room she just wouldn't speak to him either that or couldn't and she did seem a little flush, but how would he approach her about this?

"Well?" Anakin asked, staring at his master.

"I understand completely! Thank you a lot Anakin, you were a great help to me today. I'll come back if I need any more advice," He said smiling.

Obi-Wan quickly walked out completely excited. I guess you can say at the fact that he now somehow thought he knew what was going on with Kikyo, and he wanted to go and talk to her. NO! It was more like he wanted to make her talk to him. He had to know; he couldn't go on any longer without knowing! He got to her room and quickly threw open the door.

"Kikyo I have to talk to you-!" he started.

Obi-Wan stopped mid sentence when he was faced with a completely empty room. He searched around everywhere, but she was nowhere to be found. She couldn't have just walked out. Her door was locked from the outside after her outburst on Anakin. He bent down and saw that her light saber was still in her room. His heart grew heavy with fear contemplating. He thought hard and that's when he heard the curtains of her bay window flapping in the night air. He turned around not wanting to see the windows open, but he did. Her bay windows where open and she was gone. He ran back out to get Mace, and Yoda, he had to go get her before something happened to her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Some more cute stuff between Arvanna and Dooku!**

 **~Arvanna's POV~**

They have continued walking and viewed the planet. It's begun getting dark as they make their way back to the base. Along the way, they walk silently, words in each other's heads, but not willing to speak them. Suddenly Arvanna tripped over a root sticking out and falls into Dooku's arms as he catches her.

"Are you alright?" he asks her.

She looks up and see's the genuine concern on his face, a side of him she's sure no one has ever had the chance to see. Her face flushes as she stares into his eyes, unable to look away. Sometimes they had this strange yellow glow to them she had noticed.

"I—I'm fine," she stuttered as she stood back up on her own feet.

"Are you sure? Your face is flushed. Did we walk to long in the sun?" Dooku asked.

She felt a little dizzy and rested into his arms again.

"Yeah, I'm fine Master," she mumbled. "I'm just a little dizzy that's all. I'll be alright."

"Let's not take a chance on that. You look very faint," he said as he picked her up into his arms and began to carry her.

"Master what are you doing? I can walk-"Arvanna began to stumble over her words, flushed.

"Hush," he commanded.

She nodded and rested her head against his shoulder and held on to his arm as he carried her back. The dizziness got worse as he carried her and she had wondered if maybe she was out in the sunlight too long. She hadn't been outside in broad daylight like this in forever. She felt hot and her breathing rate was increased as well. She began to wonder if he would do this for anyone else, or what the General or Assassin would think if they saw him carry her. Her mind reeled around at the implications until she realized she was looking up at him.

He looked so strong, but yet like he was broken at one point. He had such strength to his demeanor that she admired and wished she had. He carried himself proudly everywhere he went, even in failure. She wished she had met him so many years ago when she first became Naraku's captive. Maybe things wouldn't have been so bad then.

She didn't think when she nuzzled against him and sighed. He looked down at her to see if she was alright, and saw her eyes were closed. He had never actually cared about any apprentice before, but there was something so different about her. It brought out an old part to him, as well as a new.

As she breathed in deeply, she took in his scent, and then her head felt even dizzier again. 'I shouldn't be doing this,' she thought. 'He's my Master I… I shouldn't be doing this.'

Everything told her not to let her feelings take control of her. It wasn't the Jedi way… but she wasn't a Jedi. She was of the Dark Side now. The Dark Side followed its passions, not its peace.

They made it back to the base as Dooku carried her back to her room. He opened the door and walked inside, then laid her down on her bed.

"I'll get you some water," Dooku said as he left her to lay there.

She did realize she felt like she was a little sick, but she couldn't tell if it was from the feelings she tried so hard to hold back or from the sun. She grabbed her head on both sides, a throbbing pain filling inside. He returned with a cup full of water and handed it to her, along with two white pills.

"What's this?" she asked as she took the cup and the pills.

"It will hopefully alleviate the dizziness and discomfort you feel. Take them," he commanded.

She obeyed and took the two little white pills and drank the entire cup of water. She gave it a few moments and her head seemed to calm down a little.

"Thank you Master," she said.

"My apologies, I should have watched how long we were out there," Dooku began to say.

Arvanna was shocked. He was apologizing to her? 'But he has no reason to apologize to me, I should for not watching it myself,' she thought. Then she remembered his words from earlier.' The Counts of Serenno do not complain and cry. We are born to take care of others. We don't expect others to take care of us.' The phrase stuck in her head. They were born to take care of others? Does that count for me being his apprentice he will care for me?

Dooku stood before her, staring at her making sure she didn't need anything else. He sat on the bed next to her. She lay down fully and relaxed, but her mind was swirling around, not able to make peace what so ever. She chuckled inside her head. 'Too bad I can't speak to any of the Jedi, I would ask them,' she thought. She rolled her eyes and thought, 'Yeah, and then they'll say something about making sure I don't get attached. That's already too late. What do I want?'

She opened her eyes and looked at her master, thoughts swirling all around him. 'Maybe this is a part of the vampiric heat since I haven't fed for many years and my body is beginning to die.'

"Did the medicine help any?" Dooku asked her, seeing the troublesome look on her face.

"Yes, my headache is gone, but I still feel sort of dizzy," she admitted to him.

She again chuckled in her head, 'Maybe some "quality time" with Dooku wasn't the best idea. I should have just sat here and waited until nightfall. I need to get away; I can't be too close to him. I don't…' her thought trailed off a moment, 'I don't want to hurt him like I have others in the past. I mustn't feed.'

"Is there anything else you require?" Dooku prompted, wondering if she truly was alright.

"No Master, I should be alright if I just lay down," Arvanna softly spoke to him.

"Very well, remember if you need anything, just call me," Dooku put the communicator in her hands and wrapped her fingers around it.

He got up and began to leave, but everything inside Arvanna told her not to let him leave. That's when she knew a part of this was because of her vampiric heat; from the fact she hadn't fed in so long and was finally around another body full of nourishment. She fought back the urge to call to him. He took one last look at her and left her in her room and walked over to his and entered.

So many thoughts quarreled inside of his mind. He wondered if she really was alright, or if being in the sun too long had injured her in some way. He wondered what was going through her mind, she looked very troubled. He thought back on when he picked her up and carried him. Why had he done that? There was something about her that was so influential that he felt compelled to carry her and slightly obligated. He also pondered about her reaction to him carrying her when she nuzzled against him and held his arm. Feelings he hadn't felt in so long bubbled up to the top and threatened to take over in her room when she was so vulnerable, but he refrained as he should have.

He realized he was pacing in his room and stopped mid-step.

"What is going on with me?" Dooku questioned himself aloud.

He was so trained on the Jedi's way in the past of using peace over passion; he forgot what his passion was for. Arvanna had reinstated what he lost, and gave him new hopes and new passions. He thought about telling her how he felt, but didn't want to make an utter fool of himself when she rejected his proposal of feelings.

He sat down on his bed and began to meditate to alleviate his confusions and find some inner peace in the quarrel in his mind.

Arvanna relaxed into a slight trance of sleep, and then jumped upright.

"It's about time to go see Kikyo," Arvanna said to herself.

The sun was almost down as Arvanna changed into some street clothes-– just a black tank top, tight black leather pants, and boots that came halfway up her calf- and began to make her way to a small ship. She jumped inside and flew off to Florum, knowing the exact directions.

On the surface the place looked pretty deserted, but Hondo came out to greet the new people who landed on Florum. He noticed it was her and smiled big.

"Arvanna!" he greeted her happily, with his thick accent, "How are you my dear? Long time no see!"

Another ship landed beside Arvanna's and a girl jumped out of the pit. It was Kikyo.

"I am good, my dear Hondo!" Arvanna smiled back.

"Who's your friend over there?" Hondo said looking at Kikyo.

"She's my sister," Arvanna explained.

"Sister? You never told me you had a sister!" Hondo commented, with his usual playful tone with his accent.

Arvanna laughed, "I have more than one sister. I have two sisters and a brother. We just happen not to speak to the other sister and the brother."

"Oh?" Hondo questioned. "Family issues?"

"You could say that," Arvanna commented.

"Welcome Arvanna's sister to Florum!" Hondo greeted Kikyo.

"Thank you, it's a nice looking planet here," Kikyo said.

"Come, come! I'm sure you didn't come to talk outside, you came to have a good time, didn't you?" Hondo laughed and smiled at the girls.

"Yes we did, my friend," Arvanna smiled back as followed behind her.

"Well then, let's get to the party!" Hondo said as he led them inside.

The girls looked at each other and smiled as they followed Hondo. Inside there was music, dancing, drinking, and pirates galore. Hondo called over a maid and took three drinks.

"Here you are my friends!" Hondo handed each of them a drink. "Drink and have some fun! Or just relax!"

Hondo walked over to a table and sat down, then watched around at everyone, keeping an eye on the two girls mostly.

"This is amazing!" Kikyo said as she laughed, "This place is perfect, I'm glad you recommended it!"

They both took a swig of their drinks and sat down at a table and began to talk.

"You look like something is bothering you Kikyo," Arvanna noticed.

"It's… well… it's about Obi-Wan-" she began.

"You mean about your feelings for him?" Arvanna asked.

"Does _everyone_ know?" Kikyo asked and sighed.

Arvanna giggled and said, "It's obvious to me that you have feelings for him. What about him?"

"I want to tell him, but I'm too afraid to," she looked down at her drink and stared at the liquid inside.

"Sister," Arvanna chuckled lightly, "That man loves you more than you can see."

"What?" she asked shocked. "How can you tell?"

"I'm very in tune to people, and I can just tell. I have this feeling he wants to tell you about his feelings, as well as hear how you feel about him."

Kikyo felt her hopes jump up higher at the thought of telling Obi-Wan.

"So do you think Master Windu is right? If I love someone then I should tell them before someone else does?"

Arvanna took in the words Kikyo said to her. 'For a Jedi, Windu was pretty wise,' Arvanna thought.

"I think that you should listen to what he said," Arvanna replied. "You should tell Obi-Wan or you may never get another perfect chance again."

"How about you?" Kikyo asked. "How are you and-" She hesitated before she said, "Dooku doing?"

"We're…" Arvanna trailed off.

What would she say? What _should_ she say? She decided the utmost truth was needed with her sister.

"We're good. He took me on a tour of Serenno personally and we got to spend some quality time together, I got dizzy and nearly fainted and he carried me back to my room and cared for me, my head decided to play games with me-"

"What?" she asked shocked. "Are you alright? What happened that you got dizzy?"

Arvanna's face shamefully flushed red. She was afraid to tell her sister of her new feelings for Dooku she hadn't realized she had.


	16. Chapter 16

**~Kikyo's POV~**

The setting goes back to Corusant, where Obi-Wan has informed Yoda and Mace that Kikyo is gone. He explains that he went to go see her to speak to her, to get her to speak to him, and when he opened her door that she was not inside. That she had escaped through the bay windows in her room.

"Troublesome, indeed this is," said Yoda with a sigh.

"Where could she have gone?" Mace pondered.

"I am trying not to worry, but maybe she just went out to have a good time?" Obi-Wan said.

"In her current mind state, I don't think that's possible. And if she's gone looking for trouble, that's even worse for us," Windu announced.

They all stare silently at each other everyone on of them deep in thought to where the young disobedient patawan could have wandered off to, and each of them praying that she was safe, plus smart enough to keep herself out of trouble. Little did they realize that Anakin had walked in.

"Why don't you guys meditate to find her? I'm sure with the power that the three of you have being in the high council and all, you can find her easily," said Anakin.

"That is a good idea Anakin," Obi wan said appraisingly.

"Attempt, we must," Yoda said with a nod.

"Very well," Said Windu.

All three of them give their thanks to Anakin for the idea, and head off to a meditation room. Once inside they lock the door, and sit together around in a circle, all three of them take one last glance at each other, all hoping that Anakin's idea pays off, in a good way. They begin their meditation, and their search for the patawan.

Kikyo's sitting across from her sister pondering on what could be bothering her sister, she wants more than anything to know what is on her mind she wants to help; she can't help her half the time and now she wants to regain the opportunity to do so.

"Arvanna... Please I'm your sister. You can tell me everything," Said Kikyo, touching her sister's hand gently. "I want to help you more than anything; I want to be here for you."

Arvanna looked up and saw the concern in her sister's eyes. Kikyo can't always be there for Arvanna and she knows that and she's just trying to help her.

"I just," Arvanna began, "don't want to disappoint you sister."

"You could never disappoint me!" Kikyo smiled at her sister. "So tell me, what's on your mind?"

"The reason I got dizzy is from two different things I believe. One from being out in the sun like that, another vampiric heat hit, and it's finally fading away right now."

Arvanna had actually felt a lot cooler than she did before, and her body temperature was returning back to its normal cooler state.

"And the second reason?" Kikyo prompted.

"I've... developed feelings..." Arvanna trailed off, afraid to finish the rest of her sentence.

"Hmm? Feeling for whom?" she asked, smiling at her sister.

Kikyo was grinning with excitement. She has never really known her sister to be in love and it's a great thing to discover! She has to know who it is!

"Come on, you can tell me! Remember, sisters forever, together forever," she said.

Arvanna looked away from her, a deeper feeling lingered in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so forward," she said with a smile. "If you don't want to tell me right away, that's okay. I trust you and I want to see you happy and no matter who you decide to love I will be more than happy for you," she said.

"No, no," Arvanna corrected her. "You're not forward at all. I'm just a little nervous to tell you is all. Thank you for the last part you said, that makes me feel a little less tense."

Arvanna's face flushed a bit more red as she looked at her sister, then she decided to look into her cup and watched the liquid swirl around inside.

"I...my feelings are for... Dooku," Arvanna mumbled, but managed to get out.

Kikyo looks up from her cup completely shocked, not knowing what to say.

"Kikyo? Say something," Arvanna looked at her, saddened.

Kikyo breaks herself out of her trance and shakes her head.

"Sorry, your master right? I'm happy for you," She said with a smile.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Of course! I told you no matter who you decided to be with, I will always love you and I just want you happy and if being with your Sith master is your happiness, then go for it!" she said with a giggle as she hugged her sister.

"Do... do you really mean that?" Arvanna asked, shocked to hear what her sister said.

"Of course I do!" Kikyo giggled. "Just one question, why him? I thought you liked Master Fisto?"

Arvanna fiddled with the cup in her hands as she replied, "Kit Fisto is a great person, and if it wasn't for Dooku finding me first, I'd be with you and the Jedi. There's something about Dooku though. Yeah it's a little creepy I'm so young and he's... well wiser let's just say, but there is something about him. Maybe it's the fact he saved my life, but these feelings haven't gone away. He matters a lot to me as well as his happiness does. The way he talks to me, like I am equal. Like I am so much more," she blushes and giggles. "I feel so silly saying all this."

"You're not silly at all Arvanna, age is just a number; true love knows no bounds," she said.

Kikyo took her sisters hands and made her look into her eyes They stare at each other intently and Arvanna understands her sister is true.

"I don't care if you're a Jedi or a Sith, I will love you all the same. And I WILL destroy anyone who dares to harm you for what you believe you should do," she said.

"Kikyo... thank you," she said.

"Of course!" Kikyo giggled. "So, have you told him yet?"

Her eyes widened at the thought. "No, I'm a little afraid to. I have no idea how he feels or if he believes what you thought. We've had moments where it looks like he does, but I don't want to chance it ruining my apprenticeship with him."

"I'm sure everything will show soon enough to you," Kikyo replied.

"I hope so. If he doesn't share the same feelings back, I will have no other need to stay there so you know. I would come back to you. I don't mean to put you hopes up, but it's better to say than not to say."

"Its fine sister, I just want you happy," Kikyo replied.

Hondo comes up behind the girls and takes a seat next to Arvanna.

"I have a feeling... your sister is a Jedi," Hondo said to Arvanna.

Kikyo seemed a bit on edge, but Arvanna's smile calmed her down.

"Yes my dear friend, that's why we've come here. Because despite our differences, I knew you wouldn't mind the business, and the conversation. I trust you and I knew you wouldn't question if we came here."

"Of course! I always welcome your entertaining self here!" Hondo laughed.

"Entertaining?" Kikyo questioned.

"I used to come here to dance and to get my mind off things when I escaped the first time by myself from Naraku. Hondo allowed me to be one of the dancers, but I got to choose the music."

"That's when I had a lot more business," Hondo added in. "People would come from miles to see you dance! You had such a passion!"

Kikyo grins wildly, a scheme plotting inside her mind. Arvanna looks at her in confusion and a little bit of a worry, she knew that look on her sister

"What are you planni-" she began before getting cut off.

Kikyo grabbed Arvanna and pulled her to her feet, startling the crap out of Arvanna and Hondo.

"Hey, we're going to use your dressing room okay thanks!" said Kikyo fast as she dragged her sister.

She ran past the crowd of people following the signs to the dressing room, the whole while Arvanna's yelling at her on where they're going.

"I think I'm about to get my dancer back, with an addition," Hondo said to himself mostly. "Hey, Reko! Go find Arvanna's tracks! Put them on!"

"Yes sir!" Reko smiled and went to find the tracks.

The girls were in the changing room, Kikyo looked around for some different clothes and found a whole area lined with things.

"Ooh! Yes that!" yelled Kikyo, overexcited.

Arvanna looked over as Kikyo dived into a huge pile of glittery clothing. Arvanna laughed as she went back to finding her clothes; she was searching for something, in specific its one of her old outfit's that she wore before.

"I love this outfit!" said Trinity.

Arvanna looked over and saw Kikyo dressed in tight glittering leather pants, and a mid-length silver sequenced top with silver flats as she was applying makeup.

"Very shiny as well!" Arvanna giggled.

Kikyo looked to see Arvanna put on a tight glittering black tank top, which dipped down low on her back revealing a tattoo Kikyo never knew she had. The tattoo had smoldering indigo eyes and black wings that just touched the tips of her shoulder blades, along with a Celtic knot design holding it all together. The skirt she chose was long to her knees and was stripped silver and black, under she wore nets with a floral design in them. She wore no shoes, which was surprising.

"No shoes?" Kikyo asked.

"No, I like to feel the ground I'm dancing on ," Arvanna said.

"Okays, now time to dance!" she giggled finish up her makeup.

Arvanna giggled and walked over to her, she began fixing her hair. 'Kikyo can never do her hair herself,' Arvanna thought to herself and she finished putting a glittery hair spray in Kikyo's hair.

Would you mind doing my makeup?" Arvanna asked her sister.

Arvanna may be better with the hair, but Kikyo was better with the makeup.

"Yesh!" she giggled and grabbed some makeup.

She drew on eye liner, leaving the lines come off a bit into small swirls, and three dots under each eye.

"Perfect! Let's go!"

As they head out, they hear clapping, and some whistles.

"Laaaddieess!" Hondo said, looking at the two of them. "I had a feeling you'd be dancing again! You both look gorgeous!"

Arvanna and Kikyo giggled, then Arvanna called out, "Reko, track 3!"

Soon enough, the music started playing and the song Kickin' In by Adam Lambert came on.

"You danced to Adam!" she said.

Kikyo was excited now; she had never danced to Adams music before in front of other people. She was also a bit nervous. Arvanna tugged on her arm to let her know to get a grip on herself! The two girls begin dancing.

"Just calm down, listen to his voice, let the music flow. You'll be fine," Arvanna said soothingly.

Arvanna calmed Kikyo down and that's when their dancing really flowed free!

After that song, Adam Lamberts song "Tresspassing" began to play as the girls twirled around in the middle of the room, dazzling everyone with their movements.

Little did the girls know their masters came looking for them, noticing neither of them were in their rooms. Thankfully both Obi-Wan and Dooku were nowhere near each other, but were both watching the young ones dancing on the floor.

"Whoa!" Said Obi Wan.

He just stood there in silence and awe watching Kikyo flow so smoothly across the dance floor. He's never seen anything like this before, it was stimulating for him. He liked it and he felt a flush come across his face.

"Amazing!" he said softly.

Both Obi-Wan and Dooku had never guessed the two had a passion for dancing.

Dooku did the same as Obi-Wan and just stared in awe at Arvanna's fluent movement.

In a sense, they both felt a little bad they were going to yell at their young ones for leaving, but now that sense of bad that came over them made them appreciate Kikyo and Arvanna more.

The next song that came on was 'Bad Dog' by Neon Hitch.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Kikyo exclaimed.

Kikyo started getting herself together. She was so excited and still a little nervous at the fact that she was dancing in front of all these people. It was exciting, majorly exciting.

"I didn't know you could dance like that Arvanna," said her sister as they danced some more.

Arvanna giggled, "Same for you Kikyo! It just comes naturally I guess."

The two girls giggle and laugh together as they continue to dance to the beat, as Hondo and the pirates cheer them on and watch them, with their eyes fixated on them.

"Ive never felt so alive!" said Kikyo.

The girls dance away until the songs over. They take a bow as the pirates cheer in delight, and the two blow them kisses and run back to the dressing room giggling hysterically.

She sat herself down in a chair half exhausted; she'd never felt such a rush before in her life.

"That was awesome!" she said, grinning as she hugged Arvanna.

Arvanna hugged her back, happy as can be to spend so much time with her sister, even if it was dancing for a few hours.

"I know! God I missed that!" Arvanna said back, sighing happily. "Thank you for this Kikyo."

"Of course!" she smiled back.

The two changed back to their old clothes and headed out.

"That was amazing girls!" Hondo cheered them on. "I hope to have the two of you come back and dance again! Next time, let me know ahead of time! I can really bring you two in a crowd!"

"Sure, we'll let you know next time, my dear friend," Arvanna smiled at him.

"It was a pleasure to have both of you here. I take it you will be leaving now?" Hondo asked.

"Yes, we have to head back now, unfortunately."

"Very well, you two have safe trips back!" Hondo smiled and hugged them both goodbye.

"Thank you!" the girls said simultaneously.

They hugged and kissed each other's cheeks, then left their separate ways.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kikyo asked. "We landed next to each other."

"I was going to go take care of something. Don't worry!" Arvanna smiled.

"Oh, okay!" Kikyo smiled back then headed onto her ship.

There inside, she felt something odd, she wasn't sure what it was.

"Why hello there," Obi-Wan said from behind her. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"AH!" she screamed.

Kikyo jumped at least 6 feet in the air and grabbed a nearby communicator, ready to throw it. She clicked on a light and found Obi-Wan sitting in the driver's chair. He spun around.

"Uh... H - Hello Master Obi-Wan! What brings you here?" she said grinning.

"You do," he said sternly.

Obi-Wan stood up and walked over to her. She could tell he was angry, but she was totally willing to accept it; to see her sister again was totally worth being yelled.

"Well, if you're going to yell at me, than do it," she said.

"I just cannot believe you didn't even tell me or anyone! Not even a note! We were worried sick!" he said.

"Yeah well you would have known if I wasn't practically on house arrest!" she said angrily.

"You need to learn to control yourself! You could have hurt Anakin," he chastised.

"Yeah? Well he should learn to keep his mouth shut then!" she yelled back.

Obi-Wan just simply sighed and shook his head, he patted her shoulder and started up the ship. 'I'm taking her home and Windu can deal with it,' he thought to himself as they pulled off.

"So, how did you know I was all the way out here?" Kikyo asked.

"Master Yoda, Windu, and I all meditated to find you."

"Oh..." she said and trailed off.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something," Obi-Wan stated.

She slumped down in the seat she was sitting in and looked at Obi-Wan with her arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah, what would that be Master Obi-Wan, yelling at me again? Or lecturing me on how bad I am?" she asked.

"It's none of those," He replied.

"Oh?" she asked, intrigued.

Kikyo looked over at him and thought, 'What could he possibly want to talk to me about if it's not about how disobedient I am?'

"Do you like someone?" he asked.

She stared at him in shock, is it that obvious?

Obi wan briefly looked over at her. 'Wow Obi-Wan, wow! Nice going! Way to talk!' he thought, mentally beating himself up.

"Y-Yeah I do why?" she stuttered over her words.

Obi-Wan listened to what Anakin said to him, and noticed she stuttered over her words, as well as her face was a little flushed. She wasn't looking at him anymore, which Anakin had also mentioned. 'Did she really have feelings for me?' he thought. 'How the heck to I ask her? Just blurt it out?'

Obi-Wan listened to what Anakin said to him, and noticed she stuttered over her words, as well as her face was a little flushed. She wasn't looking at him anymore, which Anakin had also mentioned. 'Did she really have feelings for me?' he thought. 'How the heck to I ask her? Just blurt it out?'

"Master?" she asked softly.

'I guess so, well here goes to the possibility of sounding like a moron!' Obi-Wan thought. "Would that someone happen to be me?" Obi-Wan asked bravely.

Kikyo stood up extremely fast in shock and became extremely dizzy along with she stumbled and fell right into Obi-Wan's lap. He pulls back his hands and puts the ship on autopilot.

"Kikyo, are you okay?" he said

"U-Uh, heh, yeah! I'm good! Why do you ask?" she asked nervously.

Her face grew extremely hot and her words would just not come out. 'How can this be happening? There's no WAY he could have found out!' she thought to herself.

"Here, let me help you," he said.

Obi-Wan helped her up and grabbed her some water from his rations. She drank it and sat down. Obi-Wan sat down next to her. 'I think that was a yes, but I'm not too sure,' he thought to himself.

"Wow, so um, yeah," she said scratching her head.

"So is it me?" he asked.

Kikyo couldn't hold back any longer and yelled it out at him, "Yes! Okay? Yes!"

She gasped and put her hands over her mouth her eyes went wide. 'I cannot believe I just blurted that out!' she thought to herself, practically dying in her mind.

"Oh, well then," Obi-Wan said out loud, "That answers my question."

A light flush come onto Obi-Wan's face as he think and wonders what to say next.

"I have feelings for you too," Obi-Wan admits.

"R-really?" She was shocked. "You do?"

"Of course I do!" Obi-Wan reassured her. "You mean a lot to me, and there's just something about you that I really like."

They both flush and the two remain silent for the rest of the trip home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Here's where things really start to heat up with Dooku and Arvanna! Are you ready?! :D**

 **~Arvanna's POV~**

Arvanna waited for her sister to leave, knowing Kenobi was on her ship waiting for her.

She could sense someone was after herself as well. She started heading toward her ship, but suddenly felt someone's presence behind her. She quickly whipped around and grabbed the figure then slammed them against her ship and she felt oddly calm in the presence. She removed the hood of the figure and there stood her Master, pressed against her ship.

"M-Master?" Arvanna stuttered asking aloud.

She quickly let go, but didn't step back from him.

"Why are you here?" Arvanna stupidly asked.

"Well, it's in my best interest to know where my Apprentice decides to _sneak out at night_ ," Dooku said the last bit menacingly while he narrowed his eyes.

She locked her gaze with his and could not look away from the anger seething inside of him. He took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

"The least you could have done was let me know, instead of me wander upon your room and find you to not be in it," Dooku commented, still a tad bit angry.

"My apologies Master… I… I should have said something. I didn't think you would notice," Arvanna looked at the ground and admitted.

He scoffed at this, "Not notice? Since when do you think you can sneak out on a Sith Lord?"

"I-"she cut herself off, unsure what to say.

Suddenly a half-drunk pirate came out from the darkness stumbling around.

"Hey! You!" he called out to Arvanna, words slightly slurred.

Dooku was reaching for his light saber when Arvanna stopped him.

"Please don't," she whispered. "He's one of Hondo's men. I don't want him to end up getting killed. Hondo's a good friend."

Dooku sighs and puts his hand back down, tired of arguing with his Apprentice.

"What do you want?" Arvanna asked the half-drunk Weequay.

"You got anybody tonight?" A grin spread across his face.

"What?" Arvanna asked, completely confused by what he meant.

The Weequay walks up to her closer and she takes a step back toward Dooku; who is watching the man very closely.

"Come on, you know what I mean!" he laughs. "I'm looking for some, um, 'company' for tonight," the Weequay laughs.

Arvanna's eyes narrow and her face slightly flushes at the absurd and disgusting gesture being made towards her; to be 'fun' for the night. She balled her fists up tight and fought the urge to just punch the man in the face, for the risk of Hondo finding out, and her losing his friendship as well as his alliance with her so far.

She finally calms down with an idea, hoping it won't turn out to be a worse situation than it already is.

"Excuse you, but I'm already taken," Arvanna blurted out with confidence she didn't know she had inside.

"Huh? And who would that be?" the Weequay questioned her.

Arvanna smirks, and then points behind her. Dooku's face goes to complete shock at the accusation. He waits to see how the scene before him will play out.

"Oh really?" he hiccups and wavers a little, "How about prove it?"

"And how should I do that?" Arvanna looks at the Weequay defiantly.

"How about a little kiss?" the Weequay laughs at her.

Her face flushes red at the thought, but she couldn't back down after all the accusations she made already. 'But… I can't just do this…. What will Dooku think of it?'

Finally her thoughts go to look at Dooku, who is just staring at her, face clear of any emotion for her to even catch a glimpse if it is alright with him.

"Oh? Too chicken to do it?" the Weequay wobbled a little bit more and sneered.

Against her better judgment, as well as against the butterflies fighting to jump out of her throat, she walked up to Dooku and looked him in the eyes. She saw something falter in his demeanor, but couldn't tell what emotion crossed his face. She closed her eyes, afraid to look any longer into his, and leaned in with a soft kiss. Her heartbeat sped up as well as the butterflies were making tornado's inside of her stomach.

The Weequay felt defeated and decided to leave them, hobbling away; but to Dooku's surprise the kiss continued on. Something pressed inside of his stomach, a heavy feeling he wasn't sure quite what it was.

Suddenly a burning sensation awakened inside of Arvanna's stomach. It was the vampiric heat that threatened to overtake her one too many times. Lost in the kiss, as well as the passion now flowing from her, she leaned in closer. The fire in her stomach burned for more, told her to be closer. She could hear his heartbeat quicken as she got closer. Against her own will, her body pressed closer against his, her lips pressed harder as well.

'No! The vampiric heat is taking over,' she thought desperately. 'I can't break free… my body is doing what it needs to get sustenance! I don't want to drink my master's blood!'

Her mind screamed inside to stop, but her vampiric side kept edging on, pressing closer and closer until there was no space between them. His face lightly flushed at the closeness, not sure what was going on, and unsure of why his body was reacting the way it was to her. It felt like somehow she was controlling him, which is exactly what the vampiric heat did.

Sanguin's who have gone into vampiric heat are more sensitive to feelings and touch, as well as more influential to those in close proximity to them. The vampiric heat told their bodies to feed, and that feeling is what makes the person who is the prey fall under the influence.

Arvanna's hands resided on both sides of him against the ship, in a way pinning him there. Dooku was oblivious to what was going on around him, besides him being lost in the influence of her abilities.

'Please I can't do this! Not again!' Arvanna screamed inside her mind. 'I don't want to hurt someone again with this! I need to figure out how to stop it!'

His hands automatically went to her waist as the passionate kiss continued to work the fire inside Arvanna's stomach. She flushed as she felt herself pressed against his groin, which was rubbing against her. Her kisses trailed from his mouth down to his neck, which made him sigh in pleasure. She could feel his heartbeat from his throat, which made her canines grow slightly, wanting to sink into his flesh.

A sudden cold feeling filled her chest and she let go and backed off. The two looked at each other, breathing heavily.

'I can't hurt him,' she thought, as she was proud of herself for backing off. 'And I won't let myself hurt him.'

The two continued to stare at each other; until both their faces flushed red and they managed to look away from each other.

"We should head back to Serenno," Arvanna mumbled, still looking at the ground.

"I agree," Dooku stated and headed for his ship.

On their separate rides back, they were both nerve-wracked. Dooku couldn't understand what went on, as well as Arvanna couldn't understand how she managed to break the trance. The idea of the situation filled both of them with embarrassment that showed across their faces all too well. Thankfully since they were both alone, it wasn't quite as bad.

"What in the world am I supposed to say to him now?" Arvanna spoke aloud. "After that… will he even speak to me again? Will he still view me the same or differently now?"

On Dooku's ship he thought practically the exact same as her. His mind was reeling around at what happened.

"That wasn't natural, whatever happened. There's something deeper about her, something I need to find out what it is," he muttered aloud to himself.

He shook his head, but the thought of her lips lingered in his mind. He secretly indulged in the thought and let it replay in his mind. It had been so long since he had felt such emotions. Again this girl was changing him in so many ways; bringing back emotions he never thought he had left. Dooku didn't know whether the kiss was intentional or not, but his intuition lead him to believe it was.

Arvanna felt her face continue to flush as she replayed the images and sensations through her mind. The vampiric heat wasn't all that lead her to the confidence to do so, it was some deep desire as well that she didn't want to admit she had.

'This is so wrong,' she thought to herself. 'He's how old and I'm twenty? I shouldn't feel for someone like him. It's just not right. But yet…'

She looked out to the view of her ship as well as Dooku's approaching Serenno.

'Why does it feel so right?' She silently thought to herself, never daring to speak the worlds aloud as she felt the embarrassment of even admitting it inside her head flood her face.

They both landed on Serenno; it was still night-time there. Arvanna stayed in her ship, for once scared to come out. She could sense Dooku awaiting her right outside, so she took a deep breath and opened the doors for her to leave. She walked down the way and met him at the bottom.

"You should get some rest before the sun rises," Dooku spoke. "You'll be training more in the morning to better your skills with the force and a light saber."

"Yes Master," she said without looking him in the eyes.

She didn't want to see what lies behind his eyes, if it were even possible to see. She began to walk but Dooku grasped her wrist, making her eyes grow wide with shock and turn and look at him.

"We need to talk," he said with a sternness that scared her.

Her face flushed as she averted her eyes from his gaze, "May we talk in the morning? I'm very tired."

"Very well, but expect me to hold you to that," Dooku mocked her playfully and began to head inside the compound.

A small smile formed on her face at his words and she began to follow him. Once inside they separated their ways to their rooms and headed inside. They changed and both lay in their own beds, thinking again of what happened. Dooku eventually fell asleep as Arvanna lay on top of her bed, still contemplating.

"I wonder what exactly it is he wants to talk about," Arvanna said aloud to herself, still nervous.

She rolled over and looked at the blanket that was from his room. A small smile spread on her lips as she pulled it close and covered part of her body with, as well as held it close to her, taking in the scent to fall asleep. Dreams once more flooded her mind as she feel into another deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**~Kikyo's POV~**

They finally arrive back home, it almost close to the wee hours of the morning. The two stayed mostly silent the whole trip home, minus some silent smiles and a few giggles shared. Mace and Yoda walk up to the ship as it begins to land.

"Where have you been?" Mace instantly questioned Kikyo the moment they came out of the ship.

"I needed some time to think… I'm sorry for my hasty actions master," she instantly bowed to be forgiven.

Shocked by her sudden change of heart, Mace just stood there dumb-founded for a moment.

"I'm very glad to see you come around Kikyo," Mace smiles a moment.

Suddenly there is an odd silence, as Kikyo gets a strange feeling something is one everyone's minds. Mace looks to Yoda, as if asking him to start the conversation.

"Dismissed you are, Master Kenobi," Yoda begins.

"Of course," Obi-Wan says as he starts to walk away.

"I'll join you," Windu speaks, leaving Yoda and Kikyo to talk.

So as the two leave, Yoda and Kikyo are left in an awkward silence. Yoda sighs and looks at Kikyo.

"I did something wrong again, didn't I?" Kikyo asked, sorrow in her voice, as well as a nervous twinge.

"Something we must talk about, there is," he said to her.

"What about?"

"General Kenobi."

Kikyo's face flushed red as she looked away, averting her gaze from his, and knowing this wasn't going to be a good talk.

"Feelings for him, you have, yes?" Yoda asked in his usual strange way.

"I… I do," softly she answered.

"Feelings of love, yes?"

"Y-yes," her voice stuttered.

"Feelings like these, Jedi must not have. A bad thing, getting attached to someone is. To the dark side, it can lead."

"So.. what are you saying then?" She asked, fully aware, but needing to hear it for herself.

"You and General Kenobi cannot be together. The Jedi way, it is. The rules, they are," Yoda bows his head. "Sorry, I am deeply."

Kikyo bows her head to stare at the floor. She wanted to look at anything but Master Yoda right now. _Mace was the one who told me to tell him,_ she thought. _Why would he tell me to tell him, knowing that no matter what, I couldn't be with him? This isn't fair! I should have never said a thing! Everything's ruined now!_

Tears began to form in her eyes from the reject she would have to face in her heart. She sorrowed she could never be together with Obi-Wan, knowing he had the exact same feelings for her. And she could do nothing about it.

"Not fair, I know you think it is," said Yoda, "But the rules, they are. Follow them, you must to stay a Jedi. As well, General Kenobi must follow these."

"I understand," Kikyo said so softly she wasn't sure it was audible.

As she walks away from Master Yoda, she looks around to find something to do, to get her mind off the heartbreak. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Mace are having the same talk.

"But Master Windu, why would you tell her to tell me, fully aware the two of us could never be together?" Obi-Wan asked Windu.

"I thought it would make her happy to let you know," Mace answered, "I wasn't thinking of the consequences. I feel aweful for causing this. I'm so sorry General Kenobi."

"It's alright. Hopefully she isn't too heartbroken."

"I hope so as well," Windu replied, truly hoping that Kikyo would forgive him for his mistake.

 _I need to talk to Anakin,_ Obi-Wan thought. _Maybe he has something to tell me. I mean, after all, he's the one who encouraged me to agree to the chase. I need some answers, I just…. I just can't let this go._

And with that, Obi-Wan decides to seek out Anakin, and get the answers he seeks.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Ooooooo, raunchy dream time! :3 Things are really getting interesting between Arvanna and Dooku! I hope you enjoy this!**

 **~Arvanna's POV~**

Arvanna's dreams left her in a sweat. Things she never thought would come to her mind, but yet, they were always hiding there; in the deep recesses of her mind. Things she tried so hard to push away, but they came to surface finally in her dreams.

She was laying in her bed and there he was, shirtless staring at her, hovering slightly over her.

"M-Master? What is going on?" she managed to mutter to Dooku.

He spoke no words, just continued to stare into her eyes, with those golden glowing irises of his. A smirk slowly spread across his lips as he started closing in the distance between them.

Her heart began to flutter irrationally as he got closer. The closer he got, the more her eyes began to focus on his throat, and that's when it hit. The pain and burning in her stomach, aching for his blood. This time it was nearly uncontrolable. She felt her fangs grow underneath her top lip and slightly push forward.

Before she could say anything, he reached his hand out, as be balanced on the other, and pulled her in to a passionate kiss. Her limbs nearly gave out from the sudden emotional shift she was feeling. She couldn't hold back anymore and leaned into the kiss. Her hand slowly raised up to his chest and she felt his chest softly. Their kiss continued and got the more passionate as time continued. He pulled back a second, then licked her lips. A sigh softly escaped her mouth before he plunged his tongue inside to fill the small hole.

Her face turned flush red as his movement, but all rational thought escaped and she melted into the moment. Their tongues swirled together as he pulled her to an upright position and he straddled her softly. As their kiss continued, he slowly snaked his hand up her shirt, to her breast and cupped it in his hand gently. She moaned against his lips which sent shivers through him, enticing him to do more. He continued to softly play with her breast as he pressed his groin against her, letting her feel what a problem he had.

She managed to break the kiss and fell back onto her elbows out of breath.

"Master I don't think-" was all she managed before he moved back in with more kisses.

He took his hands and grabbed her wrists, then layed them over her head together, pinning her down. She was shocked and surprised he was being so... carnal right now. His lips moved from her mouth to the corner of her chin and down her neck. Little sighs came from her mouth and she tried to get control of the situation, but there was no stopping him. He used one hand to hold her wrists still and used the other to push her shirt up, exposing her pale, soft flesh. He then cupped each breast and softly played with them as he kissed her lips again.

She went to push him away, but he then used his right hand to pin her wrists again, and looked into her eyes, giving warning not to push him away. She stared into his eyes, and showed him her submission to him by not fighting back. He then used both his hands to play with her breasts again, and subtly began playing with her nipples, which sent shocks through her body. She moved her mouth away from his and moaned aloud as her back arched at the simple pleasure.

She knew she should fight back, but didn't want to anger him. Little did she want to admit... this is exactly what she wanted.

He slowly removed her shirt, then ran his hands down her sides, to her hips as he kiss her neck again. She couldn't fight it anymore and gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck. Things seemed to move so fast that it went from that moment to him hovering over her completely nude, his member ever so close to her entrance. She felt him softly pushing against her, and rubbing her. It made her go crazy he pushed forward more.

She bolted up in her bed with a yell, waking herself up completely. She was panting and held her chest where her tank top was. Slowly, she realized it was all a dream... a very vivid and realistic dream. Also, she realized that she was left completely unsatisfied and wanting. She pressed her hands against her face and tried to calm down, but to no avail.

Getting up quickly, she stripped and went into the bathroom and turned on the cold water for a shower.

"A cold shower should calm this down, it's probably the vampiric heat as well," she said to herself.

But she knew it wasn't, it was all her. And her wanting him. All the feelings she didn't want to believe existed were coming out.

The shower did just the trick and calmed her down. She got out and dried off, then dressed quickly in a long black dress that had some red trim, and black leggings. She was happy for the wardrobe that was given to her. She grabbed both of her sabers and sheathed them on her sides, then walked out of her room and down the corridor. Droids looked at her and nodded, acknowledging her. Never did she think something like this could happen. To be so repressed and then to be liberated. She made her way to go get some food where there was a young male chef just for Dooku and whatever guests happened to be there on Serenno. The chef made her a nice breakfast which she ate and as she was finishing she saw Dooku approaching. Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered her dream that left her unsatisfied. She quickly calmed down and looked up at him.

"Good morning, Master," she said.

"Indeed," he returned. "Are you ready for our talk? You did say tomorrow, meaning today."

She looked shocked and had forgotten and he smirked.

"Ah, yeah, um, sure?" she stammered unexpectedly.

They walk off somewhere where there are no droids and are going down a lonely corridor.

"Is this about what happened?" Arvanna asked.

"Which part of what happened? The sneaking out? The fact you met up with your sister?" he said.

She looked sad.

"Or the kiss?" he added. "You guess."

She couldn't meet his gaze and gasped softly.

Softly she said, "the kiss?"

He nodded as they finally locked eyes. He then pushed her up against the wall, surprising her completely. His hand softly touched her cheek and they stand there. He softly and gently spoke to her, their faces not far apart.

"What happened between us, cannot happen again. As much as it is wanted, it is dangerous. If my master were to find out, he would most likely kill you."

She should have been torn, but instead all that lingered in her head over and over was 'as much as it is wanted'. He wanted this! He did have feelings!

He looked both ways and saw no one was coming, and softly pressed his lips against hers. The moment felt like hours had passed before he pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

"It took a while for me to come to this conclusion, but it must be done. I trust you understand?"

"Y-yes," she said softly, completely tranced still from his lips.

"Good, this stays between us then," he smirks. "Now, let us join back up with the others for more training."

She nodded as they walked back the way they came. Droids started showing up in the corridors again. She couldn't help but think that "no meant yes" with him. But he was very serious when he said it can't go any further. She went with what he said and then they began training again and sparring.

Every time their eyes locked, she saw something behind his eyes. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was there. It looked like...lust. Their battle continued as some droids watched.

~


	20. Chapter 20

**~Kikyo's POV~**

She woke up and dresssed, ready to take on the day. Running down the corridor she saw all the jedi and people, as she made her way to the temple where her master was. As she got there, they were just completing a conversation and all looked at her.

"Oh crap, what did I do now?" Kikyo asked.

"Besides your going out last night, we decided on something," Mace stated.

She gulped and looked around, worried what was going to happen.

"Your sister will most likely not willingly come here to see you," Obi-Wan said. "So, we devised a plan."

"Oh?" for sure she was intrigued.

"We..." Akakin hesitated. "Abduct her!"

"How is that going to work?" Kikyo was surprised. "Why?"

"Who she is, I know," Yoda said. "Ancient, she is."

Kikyo suddenly froze, realizing Yoda really knew who her sister was. She had completely forgotten they were frozen here until they were released, and until Naraku stole her sister.

"We can't let her fall down this path. There's an internal war going on with her, and she isn't even sure she wants to be there. We think she wants to be here, with you, but is afraid what everyone will think," Mace said. "So, we could abduct her and bring her here."

"We can't let that kind of power fall to the Separatists," Akakin added. "It's too dangerous."

"She's...afraid for a different reason, besides that I'm sure," Kikyo said.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She... doesn't feed anymore. If she doesn't soon, she will die. But, the last time she did, she went out of control and drained a lot of people."

"Drained?" Obi-Wan said confused.

"Just like her father, Arvanna is," Yoda said. "One of the Sanguine, she is."

"A Sanguine?" Fisto asked surprised. "Didn't the Sanguine die out a long time ago?"

"She is the last survivor of their race," Mace said. "Another reason she can't fall to the Dark Side. We will help her see the light, whether she likes it or not."

Mace smiled at Kikyo.

Kikyo was surprised everyone was going to go through so much trouble. It wasn't just for Arvanna, and because of her powers, it was also for Kikyo and she knew it.

"When do we do this?" Kikyo asked, excited now.

"It's going to take time," Mace told her. "At least a month. We want to at least give her time to calm down from this whole being free from Naraku thing, so we're going to wait. Then, we'll have you contact her again. You can meet somewhere and we'll send Masters Fisto, Obi-Wan, and Plo Koon with you. Along with Rex and a sqaud of clone troopers. You can lure her in, and we will do the rest."

"You're using me as bait?!" Kikyo said, then laughed. "I don't know, what she be able to tell something is wrong?"

"You just have to be excited to see her again, that's all. Again, we'll take care of the rest," Mace said.

Kikyo thought about it for a while, then nodded.

"Okay, it sounds like a plan!" She exclaimed happily.

They all agreed on the final arrangements and left the counsel chambers.

Kikyo was still a little nervous about this whole thing... she wanted her sister safe and with her again, but she didn't want her to think she was betraying her. She loved the Jedi, and loved being one of them, and Kikyo knew her sister would like it too... eventually... hopefully.

"Is something troubling you, Kikyo?" Obi-Wan questioned. "Is it about your sister? She'll be okay. I know she will want to be here with you. "

"I am just not sure how she will react to this life... and being captured, she was once before, i don't want her to lash out at everyone..." she said turning to the handsome man.

"I don't think she will, honestly. We won't hold her exactly as a prisoner like this Naraku did," Obi-Wan said. "It's better she doesn't fall into the Dark Side more than she already has." They continue to walk until Obi See's a cafe. "Would you like to grab breakfast together?" He smiled at her.

"Oh... of course!" She said suddenly realizing that she was indeed hungry. They went inside and once they were seated she spoke again. "I'm also worried about her feeding... she needs too, there was a time she could control it... but now it's been so long... she's going to be in a lot of pain until she gives in and feeds. I don't want her to snap here and drain all the Jedi." She told him.

"That could be a problem. Hmm," he said while thinking. "Does it have to be live blood or can it be blood bags? I could always set something up." "The first one has to be live," Kikyo said. "It's something about live that calms her. After that it can be blood bags." "So, we need someone who will be a live donor, then feed her the blood bags." "Usually the process makes the person pass out, if... They aren't drained completely. She's only drained completely once." They order their food and begin the wait. "The counsel also decided on if she were to want a companion she is allowed to."

Kikyo smiled a little. "I think she'd really like that." She told him putting the food in her mouth and obviously relaxing.

Kenobi laughs. "He is at times. He's very headstrong, but he's a great teacher for you. I'm sorry I couldn't be your master." As he said that he laid his hand on hers, and her face flushed red for the momentary touch. "I'm thinking master Plo Koon is a good match. He's calm, and could handle her attitude. It's between him and master Fisto."

"I love Master Koon... he's got a really calming sense about him. He's easy to talk to too." Kikyo said blushing herself and deciding it was better to pretend it didn't happen.

"I'll tell the counsel what you think then!" he smiled at her and chuckled. "So, what are your plans for today?" He once again touched her hand softly.

It felt like electric sparks every time he did that. "Oh... um... nothing really." She mumbled blushing faintly again

His smile was still there as Kikyo began to realize he was getting a perverse pleasure out of making her blush. Maybe it didn't matter what Yoda said. Maybe Obi-Wan didn't care? "That's no fun. Want to accompany me to the city? I have a few errands I'm running for Senator Amidala. I could use the company," he winked.

"Oh... s-sure." She said, a whole day with this handsome man? Sounded fine to her!

They finished eating and Obi paid their bill, then Kikyo shyly followed behind him. They took a speeder to the city as she continued to follow in nervous silence.

She didn't know what to say... what do you talk about with a jedi master? Would she sound silly if she made small talk?"

"So, this is hard to talk about," Obi started, a hint of a nervous tone in his voice. "So bare with me, please." She looked at him abruptly, surprised. "I heard master Yoda talked to you."

"Yeah... he did." She said softly, looking at him shyly. Why did he ask? How did he know?

"He had the same talk with me. He told me he knew you had feelings for me. And that I needed to end it or he would talk to you. I brought you with me also so we could talk about this, privately." Kikyo was speechless. "I would still like to continue things, as long as you can keep them secret." He looked into her eyes. "Is that something you would want?"

"Master Kenobi... I... I just... I'm so embarrassed." Kikyo said blushing deeply, she wanted to scream yes she did, but she wasn't sure she could keep it secret.

"This is new to me too, don't be nervous. We can take it slow, as slow as you want. I've just really wanted to do this for a while now, so you're going to have to deal with it," he smirked. He pulled her close and kissed her gently, softly touching her cheek.

Kikyo gasped and kissed him back eagerly. "Can I call you Obi now?" She asked smiling a little.

"You can call me anything you want," he smirked and made her blush even more then laughed. They run the errands for the Senator and finish up everything. "Is there anything you want to do before we head back?" He asked her.

"Could we go get some dinner?" She asked shyly. His reddish brown hair getting even more red in the setting sun.

"Of course! It's been quite a long day, and I'm starved! I know this beautiful place we could go," he smiles at her. They make their way to this nice restaurant and a waiter comes up to take their orders.

Kikyo barely looked at the menu ordering one of the first things she saw that looked good. She really just wanted to look at the handsome man in front of her.

"You've been staring at me all day, anything specific on your mind?" he folds his hands together and rested his chin on them while he looked at Kikyo.

"No... I just always loved to look at you... you're so handsome, and now that you know I figure today I can stare all I want." She smiled a little, she wouldn't mind kissing him again either.

"Well, someone finally found their voice!" He chuckled then took her hand into his and kissed it. She blushed more and giggled. "You are very right. We just have to be careful with this. I don't want either of us to get into trouble." She nodded, understanding completely.

"Yes, I don't want any issues. I can be discreet." She promised nodding her head and smiling at him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: It's a really long chapter this time! I hope that's okay! I know you guys will love this. Arvanna finds out Grevious has interest in her now too! Ugh, if only she could just kiss his metal face. ^/^**

 **~Arvanna's POV~**

The day went on as Dooku and Arvanna trained. After that, Arvanna went to Dooku's personal library and read about various things. She took two books to read for later in her room and left. As she was walking down the corridor, she saw where Grevious had a small room and he was pressing buttons on a control panel, yelling at a droid. She stood and stared at him.

He was always yelling at droids, maybe if he didn't do that all the time his cough wouldn't be so bad...

He slams his fist on the table and the droid runs away. Grevious then looks and see's Arvanna standing there. "How long have you been standing there, young one?"

"Long enough to see where you get that cough from, you yell so much," she chuckled slightly. She walked in and sat on the edge of his desk.

"What do you want?" He sighed in an annoyed voice looking at her sitting on his holo pads, she was more annoying than Ventress was sometimes

"I just wanted to see what you were up to, or if you needed anything General. You're always so busy, compared to Ventress."

But she did know how to butter him up and get on his good side, that was for sure.

"Just taking care of some troop movements. Boring things you would have no interest in."

"But I do, I'm always interested in you. You're quite fascinating, General," she smiled.

He looked up and was surprised with her. He didn't really know that. He explained what he was doing and she listened, actually interested in what he was saying.

"So that's how we're going to gain control of the planet Mon Cala," he told her, showing her the diagram on the holo image. They'd spent a good hour going over all the minute details.

He stared at her for a moment after he got done explaining, and she tilted her head. "What is it?" She asked.

"No one has ever really been interested in my lectures before."

"I've always listened to how you explained things. You have a passion for details," she smiled. "I'll be on my way now. Thank you for your time."

"Of course..." he said his eyes following her, had he the ability she would be a person he would purse a physical relationship with, something he hadn't done since his accident years before. For the moment he was content with someone other than a hunk of metal 'listening' to his orders.

"Hey, um, Grevious?" She said and turned, seeing he was looking at her which surprised her.

"What is it? he was generally curious.

"I didn't realize how hungry I was, and I was hoping for some company," she blushed slightly. "Would you accompany me? If it's not a bother?"

"I have several matters to attend to... but I suppose I can deviate for a short time." He allowed, nodding his head and staking off behind her. Being ninety percent metal he was never very quiet.

As they walked she could feel his gaze on her back, which made her nervous. They came to where she ate earlier today and told the chef she was hungry. He began to prepare food as she and the General sat down. He sat across from her.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"You," he answered bluntly and surprised her. "Oh, what about me?"

"Tell me about you." He said simply, her figure was beautiful and behind his mask he bit his lip.

"I want to know more about the mysterious girl that has suddenly entered the heart of the Separatist strongholds of."

"Oh, okay," she answered, slightly blushing at the look he was giving her with those animalistic eyes. She thought for a moment, what should she say? She couldn't tell them about her father or anything like that. Sidious would likely have her killed, or... She didn't even know. Carefully, she chose her words.

"Well I don't remember much being a kid. I only remember Naraku, the one who held me captive. He trained me with a light saber, and told me how to use the Force. I used to think I was this amazing gift to him, like he always said. He would praise me for all my missions, but in reality, he was just brainwashing me." She bowed her head silently. "But, even through all the bad of that, I've stayed strong and practiced more in secret. So one day I could escape. Being alone, especially there, was the worst thing ever. It was so quiet..."

He nodded, silently. "You are strong, Count Dooku would have never brought you in if you were anything but. He knows how to find his force sensitive ones... beautiful too." He added almost like an afterthought.

She looked at him surprised, she never new he could feel other things besides anger. She realized he really must be opening up to her, which made her happy. "Thank you for the compliment, General," she said, a little embarrassed.

He realized what he said, and oddly had no regret for it. He knew Dooku had to have feelings of some sort for her. How could he not? The girl was so beautiful, and there was something about her that drew people in.

He wished he was more whole of a being. A proud Kaleesh warrior as he once was... Thanks to the Jedi scum he would never get that chance. He growled a little. The whole thing infuriating him. He hated being trapped in this machine. But there was basically none of him left.

"Did I upset you General? I'm sorry," she frowned.

"You did not. It is something beyond your control young one." He said standing up. His servers whirring quietly.

"Oh, okay," she smiled at him.

She finished the last of her drink from her meal and stood up as well. "Um.." she started, then got really nervous.

"What is it? You're quite the timid person at times," he softly chuckled, but was still grumpy from his earlier thoughts.

"Would you um.." she started to speak very soft and shyly. "Would you want to spend more time together? I-I really don't have anything else to do. And I don't want to bug Dooku, he already had spent time showing me Serenno the other day." She began to fidget and play with her hands, her usual sign she is nervous.

Grievous thought about it for a long moment. "You may accompany me if you wish... I have several thins to do to prepare for my next campaign." He said finally, acknowledging her with a nod of his head.

She smiled instantly and nodded. "Okay! I promise to not get in the way!" Grevious began walking as Arvanna trailed behind him, full of wonder and excitement.

As long as she didn't get in his way he wouldn't mind the company. She didn't seem to have that annoying trait of always having to be one better then him. That was Ventress's problem. It was pretty mundane, meetings plans, more meetings, arguments. It seemed pretty repetitive to Arvanna. While Grievous seemed to take pleasure in explaining what he was doing occasionally.

They finally came to the last place, and it was the most challenging because she had a feeling it was bad news. "General, here's the report," said a droid handing him a Holo report.

Grevious read it and then growled deeply. "What is this?!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're having trouble breaking the planetary blockade."

"Do I have to do everything myself? How long will it take to get there once my ship is prepped?"

"About 2 hours sir," the droid replied.

Grevious turns and looks at Arvanna. "Would you like to accompany me on this mission? I'm sure the Count will allow you."

"Yes! I would love to!" she bubbled with excitement. She used the communicator that Dooku gave her and activated it.

"Yes Arvanna?" Dooku replied, always happy to hear her voice.

"May I accompany General Grevious for a mission, master?"

"Hmm, very well. Just tell him to have you back in one piece," Dooku replied. The com went quiet and she looked at Grevious.

The com went quiet and she looked at Grevious.

"Come. We will go to my flagship." He told her, his cape moving behind him at his fast pace, one she had to almost run to keep up with.

They ended up taking a small shuttle and flying out to a large Separatist flagship. It was bustling with weaponry and droids. Once the shuttle docked he and Arvanna exited and moved up to the flight deck. Grievous threw a B1 out of his chair and sat down as the droid wailed miserably as it hit the widow and smashed into a few larger pieces. He waved a hand to a guest chair, inviting her to sit next to him.

She was so excited, she almost couldn't contain it. She sat next to him and watched intensely.

"Report!" Grevious growled.

"Sir, we can't break the planetary blockade. Their are too many of them, and they are held too tight," a droid explained, worried he was next for one of the General's tantrums.

"Continue firing!" He yelled as he looked at a small screen right by him and Arvanna, displaying how the ships were so close.

Arvanna saw two large ships, and 4 smaller ships. They were all held good together. She watched Grevious think about what to do, and she thought of something, but was worried about suggesting it. From the corner of his eye, Grevious saw Arvanna fidgeting and playing with her hands.

"Speak. It is more useful then fidgeting." He said in a faintly annoyed tone, he was already annoyed with everything else going on around him.

"I have an idea. I could take a fighter over to this smaller ship," she pointed to the screen. "I could take control of it, and crash it into the bigger one. That would open up a big enough gap in the blockade to break through. Since those two ships are so close, it should work. As long as you think it will."

She meekly looked up into his eyes. She didn't want to come off like Ventress always did. Like she was trying to be better.

"That is a well thought out plan... but my orders from Count Dooku are you bring you back in once piece. And that is a perilous idea." He told her, though his raspy voice softened a little.

He desperately wanted to play with her hair as he spoke, the harsh lights of the flight deck reflecting off it.

She pouted a little. She knew she could do this, and wanted to help him. "Please? Send some droids with me even. I know I could do this," she was still pouting.

"Droids are useless scrap. And should something g happen to you, the count will not be pleased..." he said but she could see his resolve was weakening.

She looked into his eyes, bringing her face closer as her blue eyes shined brightly. "Please?"

His pupils got bigger as he stared at her. "Alright... you can go... just how exactly do you plan on getting out once you crash the ship?" He asked firmly.

"Once I reset the bridge controls to crash dead into the other ship, break the door console so no one can get in, and run back to the fighter. But if I can't make it, I'll take an escape pod, and you can have someone pick me up. The enemy wouldn't dare fire if they thought it was their people," she softly smiled, still looking into his eyes.

"Very well." He said his metal hand snaking behind her to bring her gently closer to him. "I will send my magna guards with you." He told her

She blushed at the gesture, but didn't move away. It was the first time she was in close quarters with someone that her body didn't begin to burn to feed. Maybe because he was more metal than machine? "Thank you, I won't let you down," she said shakily.

"Good." He said, his tapered metal fingers brushing her side gently before he let go and stood up, calling his magma guards to him. "You will escort her on her mission to the enemies ship. You are to follow her very command!" He told them with a growl.

The droids answer and nod, then turn to her attentive and ready. She nods at Grevious, then runs out of the bridge with the four guards following her. Grevious then turns to the droids around him. "No one is to breathe a word to Count Dooku that I let her go, until she returns!" They all yell scared and tell him they won't.

He guards let her to a shuttle she could take. It had a cloaking device that could hide them from some scanners. That way they could hopefully be invisible to the menacing blockade.

They fly over, undetected as expected. She sat for a moment and breathed deeply, calming her nerves so she could focus on the battle ahead. Then, she turned to the guards following her.

"Follow me in a square formation so it's faster to move."

The droids confirm and they enter the enemy ship through a hatch. She looks and sees the enemy. They look like cat people, with fur and ear. They were called Bothans. Quickly the droids formed around her and she unsheathed her red saber as they began their assault. They moved swiftly, cutting through every enemy in the way. There were yells and screams from the enemy as they fell.

For a moment, the formation broke as some of the guards went after enemies. One came at Arvanna with a knife. She dodged it and took the knife from the little man and slit his throat. Blood spurted out and covered her face.

As is in an instant, her eyes changed from blue to red, and her hunger rose swiftly. She almost blacked out as her breathing got faster and she stared at the next enemy appearing around a corner. Time slowed down as their thumping hearts took over her senses and hearing. She stared at the man's throat and she lost it. As if she teleported, she went from where she was to in the air and tackling the man. Her fangs grew out and she bit into his throat.

Fresh, warm blood flowed into her mouth as she drained his body. He struggled at first, but then his body fell limp in her tight grasp. The guards just stood and awaited their next move. Finally she finished and released her jaw as he fell to the ground. Her breathing calmed a bit as her mind became clouded for blood. Another enemy came around the corner and saw the drained comrade. Arvanna quickly locked her gaze on the creature and attacked him. She continued the bloodshed the whole way until the bridge. Her and the droids moved swiftly, clearing out the whole bridge.

Clearing her head, she changed the direction the ship was headed. They quickly left, but on the way Arvanna punched and smashed the door console, cutting her hand slightly in the process. They ran back to the fighter and left.

Meanwhile over with Grevious on his flagship, he watched from the view port as the ship in question slowly began to turn; aimed right for the neighboring vessel. As he watched the ship crashed into the other, starting a chain reaction that would leave their defenses wide open to his assault. But he could not find any trace of Arvanna...

"Scan for the ship I sent out." He barked to the droid at the helm.

"I did, I can't seem to raise them." The droid said in it's annoying high pitched tone.

"Try again!" he roared grabbing the battle droid and throwing it, thankfully this one did not smash on impact, and it scurried back to its post.

The droid keeps trying, but there's nothing. "S-stil nothing s-sir.." the droid shakily answered, making the General growl more.

"Wait!" A droid yelled. "A ship just docked. It's the fighter!"

"Finally!" He snapped striding out of the room and down the hall. He used the lift to take him down to the docking bay level and strode out.

He made it just as Arvanna and the four guards come out of the ship.

"The mission was a complete success!" She had blood on her from slitting the one man's throat.

Grievous quickly analyzed her and say she was unharmed, she looked a little dazed though.

"I can see that. You are a mess however. I will take you to a cabin to clean up before the Count finds out what I let you do." He said with a faint growl.

"Yes, General," she softly smiled, still out of it from finally quenching her thirst.

Grevious had a droid get a change of clothes for her, and they headed to a cabin. He pointed to a bench for her to sit on, so she did and swung her feet, waiting. He grabbed a bucket of cold water and a cloth. She was curious as to what he was doing.

He knelt down in front of her hand began washing the splatter of blood from her face. She shifted from the cold water and he noticed her hand. He growled a little seeing the cut.

"What is this?" He asked his metal hand closed over her wrist.

"When i went to bust the door console, I wasn't thinking I guess and punched it. It's okay, it's not that deep," she tried to be reassuring.

He wiped the blood and she winced. The cut was actually deeper than she thought. He growled again.

"Foolish girl." he spat before he got up and went to retrieve some wrapping.

He returned and took her hand roughly, his movements calmed though as he gently wrapped the bandaging around it, making it tight and secure. Next he went back to washing her face, cleaning the dried blood from everywhere, he moved down to her neck, gently trailing lower as through mentally daring himself then chickening out.

She found it endearing that he cared so much, in his own angry way. She didn't expect it. It's always been like that since she was younger and met Naraku's associates. Being Sanguine made her charming to so many people without even trying.

She realized how low his hand was going when he was wiping blood off of her. The blood did go everywhere. And her head wasn't clear at all since she fed. It would take time. She was daring now from it, which was always bad.

"Is my shirt in the way General?" she questioned softly, looking into his eyes with her smoldering blue gaze.

At first it seemed that he would not answer here, simply staring back at her, he was a little curious as to why she still seemed mildly dazed, like a person that had been slowly suffocating and was finally given oxygen, that slow look of learning how to breath again.

"It is," he said finally, his voice gruff behind the metal mask, his reptilian eyes boring into hers.

"I see," she says in a sultry voice. She grabs her shirt at the bottom and brings it over her head, exposing her pale skin. Her black brassiere was still in place, but there was blood that dropped down the top of her shirt onto her cleavage.

Grievous growled and she wasn't sure exactly what tone it was in. He began to wipe the blood away once again, his eyes darting different ways to try to not stare. The rise and fall of her chest made him try harder to focus on wiping the blood more than let his hands linger. Finally all the blood was wiped off of her… and his eyes were defiantly not focused on her eyes anymore.

"I should change then," she chuckled.

She scooted off the table and grabbed the change of clothes next to her. She didn't wait for him to leave and took her pants off. All she had on were her undergarments, to which he was free to look over he body. She carefully put on the new clothes then turned to him, a smirk in her eyes.

"Thank you for wrapping my hand, General. I didn't think the cut was so deep. Now that the blockade is broken, will we be charging in on the planet surface?" she asked him.

"My battleships will. I do not until the campaign is nearly ended," he said simply slow to break out of his trance.

She wished she could read his thoughts right now. She wanted to know what he was thinking. It actually kind of sucked that he was the only one she couldn't feed on to find out what he was thinking. That was the blessing of part of her Sanguine powers; the ability to skim the top of the persons mind.

"Okay," she smiled.

Slowly she started returning to herself. She was calming now from feeding. She still could not believe what she just did to poor Grevious., but still was thrilled by his eyes lingering over her.

"So our mission was a success?" she asked, clearly happy she could prove herself even to the General.

"Yes." He said straightening up and walking out it without another word. Leaving her in silence.

She felt guilty for slightly teasing him. She followed, making sure there were no droids following.

"Is this about what happened in the cabin?" she asked, shifting between the shy girl she was and the more confident one from the feeding.

He wasn't sure what to say and continued walking.

"Hey." She blocked his path by putting her arm in the way against a wall. "Please talk to me, don't leave me in the dark."

"You realize I can remove you easily yes?" He asked looking at her almost amused. "Yes and no if you must know. But it is not you. That I can assure you." He promised her.

She chuckled, "Yes, I know. But I can still act tough, can't I?"

They continued walking.

"Can't you tell me exactly what it is then? I could probably help then."

"I..." he grows silent a moment. "I do not wish to talk about it. That's merely it."

She sighs, "Fine."

He thinks a moment, telling she was actually pretty upset about it.

"When we get back, come to my quarters and there I will tell you, in private. That's if I still feel like telling you."

"Alright, but now we report to Dooku?"

"Yes, we must." 


	22. Chapter 22

**Kikyo's POV~**

They return back to the Jedi Temple. The go meet with the rest of the master's.

"Reach a decision, you have?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, I consulted with Kikyo about it, tell them what you think," Obi-Wan said smiling.

"I was thinking... Master Koon would be a wonderful teacher for my sister when she arrives... They would get along so well," Kikyo said smiling nervously at the seated Jedi masters.

"Kikyo also brought up a valid point of her sister's need to feed... we think of we have a single candidate that she could drink from, perhaps a few at least," Obi-Wan told them with a calm smile.

"Well? Who is it?" Mace asked.

Suddenly Captain Rex walks in the door.

"You called for me Master Obi-Wan?" Rex asked, confused slightly.

"Wait, Captain Rex is your candidate?" Mace asked.

"Yes, he's one of the most loyal and dependable men I know." He said nodding before he turned to him. "Yes we did Captain., with an unusual request." He said smiling at him.

"I feel like I'm not going to like this," Rex said looking at Obi-Wan.

"Have you ever heard of the Sanguine race before, Captain?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes, they called them vampires. But they died out a long time ago, or were killed... Where are you going with this?"

"My sister is the last remaining Sanguine," Kikyo says softly. "She's refused to feed because she feels like a monster. One of the reasons -I never told anyone this- she also probably went with Dooku was because there are mostly droids there. She doesn't feel she can hurt anyone," she explained.

"We are going to bring her here, but we need someone who would be a donor."

"A donor? Ma'am?" Rex asked confused.

"Yes, to her sister," Obi-Wan said. "When we bring her here, we would like you to feed her your blood. Kikyo said she needs live blood before she can calm down, then we can set up regular feeding schedules."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Mace asked.

"Well, yes and no," Kikyo explained. "Yes as to there is a 45% chance she may drain him. But, she only did that once ever. And no, because it's safer than a Jedi doing it. Jedi blood would be too overwhelming for her, and make her rampage. With human blood, it's a lot safer."

They all looked a little scared now. "Then I believe the Captain here is our best option..." Mace said slowly while the others all looked at the clone for his answer.

"I will do my duty, whatever you request of me," Rex said.

"We want you to choose though. It's fine if you don't want to, we can always ask someone else," Obi-Wan said.

"No, I will. That is my answer. Kikyo saved my life once on the field. I owe her. I want to help her," Rex said.

"Very well, then it's decided. Kikyo, is there anything else we need to be prepared?"

"Patience," Kikyo laughed. "She can be very hot-headed."

Obi and Fisto laughed.

"Is there anyway I can try to get into contact with my sister again? I want to make sure she is okay."

"Hmm," Yoda hummed. "A way, there might be. Come, let us sit in a circle."

Rex goes to leave. "You can stay, Rex. You're a part of this now," Obi said.

Rex nodded and leaned against the wall while everyone sat in a circle.

"Concentrate, we must. Contact her through the force, we can," Yoda said. They sat around and focused on Kikyo's sister.

It was after they had been briefed by Dooku and he had advised Arvanna to rest for the remainder of the day. Now she was alone with Grievous as he went over reports. He liked going over his reports with her. It was nice to have someone interested in it.

She felt something but the back of her head through, it felt like the onset of a headache but the pressure slowly grew, and she felt extremely sleepy. She grabbed her head a moment. Very suddenly her knees gave in and she passed out, her conscious self traveling onward and immersing herself in the force.

She traveled, amazed at the light, feathery feeling she had. Not sure where she would go, she continued until a bright light shown and she appeared in the Jedi Temple. She was in front of the Jedi, a clone, and her sister.

"Where the hell am I? What's going on?" Arvanna asked, completely confused.

"Hi sissy," Kikyo said meekly, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay... we were kinda rushed in our last meeting."

She was so happy to see her.

"So you ripped me out of my body?" she asked, surprised and raises and eyebrow. "You do realize I was talking to Grevious and my body just fell to the ground in his office right?"

"Oh... crap," she said, not realizing what could happen if this was done. "I didn't mean too, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She said softly looking at her sister adoringly.

Arvanna chuckles. "It's alright sister. It's just going to be interesting when I go back. Why do you look nervous? Why am I surrounded by Jedi?"

"Because this is Master Yoda... he's the one that knew of this way to contact you." She said smiling, she knew she couldn't tell her what they had been discussion or she would run and hide from them. "I'm just glad you're okay Ari."

"Mmkay, you're up to something. But, whatever. I'm glad to see you too," she smiled.

"How are they treating you?"

"Quite well," she answered, making sure not to give anything away really.

"I'm glad... I guess I should let you go back now... before they think you're dead." Kikyo said softly not wanting to her to go, but she knew they needed to get to back to work and she needed to go back to whatever she was doing.

"I'm sorry you're so troubled. If your Jedi friends would have gotten here sooner, I would have found them."

Arvanna knew her sister was upset about where she was, but she knew Kikyo understood why she chose to be here.

'I wish we did as well," Plo Koon said.

Arvanna stared at him, surprised someone spoke besides her sister.

"What happened to your hand?" Kenobi asked, noticing the bandage wrapped around her hand.

She blushed softly, then smiled. "I, uh, punched a door console, but it's okay honestly! Grevious wrapped it."

"You're sister was right about your temper I see," Obi-Wan chuckles.

Arvanna looks at Yoda and feels him staring at her. "Yes?" she asked, beginning to fidget.

"Look like your mother, you do," Yoda said.

"T-thank you, sir," she stammered, unsure how to feel. "She was an amazing woman."

She got quiet. It had been forever since she talked about her mother. It was so odd for anyone to remember her, let alone mention her.

"You could be too, if give yourself a chance, you would."

"I can't..." Arvanna bowed her head, and mumbled.

"How come? Hmm?"

"I'll just end up hurting people... There was a reason Naraku blocked a lot of my memory. I... Did a lot of bad things. I'm kind of happy he actually blocked it. I don't want to remember."

"How did he block it?" Obi-Wan asked.

She looked at him and her eyes started to narrow. They knew they were treading on thin water now.

"I don't wish to talk about this anymore."

"Of course, my apologies," Obi-Wan said.

She nodded, realizing she shouldn't be so friendly to the Jedi. Dooku and Grevious wouldn't appreciate it. She crossed her arms and leaned to one side on her right leg. Arvanna was getting spooked by the conversation and Kikyo could see it.

"Okay... I guess I'll talk to you latter Ari... I miss you and I hope I'll see you soon." She said getting her sister's attention back on her and smiling gently at her. "I love you."

Kikyo smiled to her and slowly broke the connection with her, giving Arvanna the feeling of free falling back into physical body.

"Your sister seems confused by a lot," Plo Koon said. "And more sad. She just uses anger to cover it. So no one gets close."

"That's what I was thinking," Obi said, putting his hand on his chin in thought.

"It may not be as hard as we thought it would be to keep her on the right path," Mace said. "She just needs to learn to trust people."

"That's going to be a process," said Plo Koon. "But it can happen."

"That's the one that's a Sanguine?" Rex asked. "That's going to drink my blood?"

"Yes," Mace said.

Rex didn't say anything more, but he thought to himself about how pretty she was for what the legends were about Sanguine.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Things continue to get spicy! Please let me know what you all think! The next chapter starts getting raunchy! ^/^**

 **~Arvanna's POV~**

Arvanna had mentally just fell back into her body, groaning and opening her eyes, to a surprising and startling sight. She was suspended in the metal limbs of Grievous as he applied a cold cloth to her head, his yellow eyes watching her movement and she swore he breathed a sigh of relief when she began to move again.

"Finally... you would not respond," he said shaking his head and still holding her.

She looked up into his eyes as her face turned red.

"W-what happened?" she said, grabbing her head on the side.

"All of a sudden you passed out and your eyes rolled in the back of your head. You wouldn't respond to anything. I was about to go get Count Dooku until you just came to," Grevious answered.

She was still in his arms and a little dizzy. 'I'll be alright, don't worry."

"You don't look well." he said, his metal fingers going to her red face and tracing them gently. "You need to recover first."

Carefully he walked over to the corner to sit her on a chair, but he seemed to decide against it and sat in it himself.

"We will wait to see if your temperature goes down," he said simply, still holding her.

 _Curse my timid nature,_ she thought. _If I didn't blush so much, this wouldn't be a problem._

She still couldn't believe how much care he was giving her. Her head was throbbing from being outside her body, but her body was slowly returning to normal. It would be only about 15 more minutes before she was fine.

"So, will you tell me what was bothering you earlier?" she asked, still a little dizzy.

"I am simply dissatisfied with my physical form. It keeps me from doing... certain things. That becomes annoying after awhile, as well as disheartening," he told her, making sure she wasn't too uncomfortable with his metal against her back and neck. "It is a minor annoyance, one I will eventually forget of completely, as this body is made for fighting and that is all a good Kaleesh should be worried about."

As he spoke, it sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that more than her.

She was shocked. 'Certain things'? Was he that interested in her? She was completely surprised by what he said.

"I.. didn't know you were thinking of such things. The Kaleesh are a very proud warrior race. I'm sorry for what happened," she began blushing again. "It's not all physical relations. There's emotional connection needed, even spiritual communication needed like the force to get a feel for each other. I'm sorry it's disheartening for you. But you're so strong and amazing."

She felt kind of odd, complimenting someone like that. It was such an intimate conversation.

He gave a dry laugh. "I am a General in a huge army where I would rather be back on my home world in my own skin. None of that can be replaced. I have my duties now and that's all that matters."

He stood up and set her in the chair. "I will call a medical droid to examine you fully," he said with a nod before he left the room to get one.

She frowned, knowing it was just a show he was putting on. He was feeling very vulnerable for opening up to her, and her not rejecting him. She tried to understand he needed some space. He would probably talk more in time. The droid comes in and gives her an exam. The exam comes clean and she walks back to her room to meditate and think.

She knew Kikyo was up to something, but it was hard to tell what as her mind was always so excited. She hadn't been meditating long when a B1 interrupted her meditation.

"What is it?" she asked mildly annoyed with the interruption.

"Count Dooku requires your presence in his chambers," the droid said in a bored tone.

"Alright... I'll be there in a few minutes," she told it.

She sat there a few minutes longer, wondering about the past few days. Since Dooku had saved her, she didn't see anything bad about the Separatists. She knew there was bad, but she was among the elite, and the elite treated her so well. How could they be that bad? And those Jedi... The way they looked at her, like they wanted to help her and not like she was evil. She felt healing force practically flowing off of them towards her spirit body. She wasn't sure where her life was going, her head was blank.

Her thoughts then turned to the ship of people she drained dry. It was a good thing those guards couldn't really report anything besides the mission was a success. She finally felt a little more at peace since she fed. Her body didn't feel as on edge, but she knew the hunger would return, and what would she do then? She knew she couldn't tell anyone what she was. And what of her company? She just had found out Dooku had feelings for her, and now unbelievably Grevious does as well. Her mind went to the past, to the time she escaped Naraku before and Kikyo didn't know.

She missed her master then. She searched for months after he was struck down, but to no avail. She still kept his old light saber, even though half of it was busted. Besides her mother's, her mentors was always with her in the little pouch she carried. If he were alive, she wasn't sure he would even recognize her. Images of red and black flowed through her mind with golden piercing eyes. She missed him. He was the first to ever give her hope, and she held on to it, after her recapture, and it prevailed for a while.

Arvanna took a few more moments, then cleared her head and headed over to Count Dooku's chambers. She hesitates before she decides to enter. She See's Dooku reading something on a holo report. "You called for me, master?"

"Yes... I felt a disturbance in the force Arvanna... and it centered around you," he said calmly his back to her and his hands clasped gently behind him.

He was looking out the window calmly. Or at least as much as she could tell.

She didn't know what to say, she couldn't tell him what she was. Feeling or not, she didn't think his feelings would be that strong to keep her from his master's possible harm.

"When Grevious sent me with his personal guards and we boarded, after the first enemy I saw, I... blacked out. Something overtook me and I was overwhelmed, and I didn't just kill them."

"One of the droids said when you returned on board, you were covered in blood?"

"One of the enemy tried to come at me with a knife but I took it from him and... " she mumbled," slit his throat. It shot out every where and all over me."

It was still silent and she wasn't sure what Dooku was thinking. He was still faced away from her. She started to fidget and winced, remembering her hand that was cut. She best hide that from Dooku.

"Your sense is different too... perhaps we should investigate was has caused you to black out," he said finally turning back towards her.

He studied her carefully, as though looking for the smallest details. He didn't seem to find what he was looking for as his eyes finally made their way back to her face with a faint frown.

She felt bad, not telling him. She wanted to, but if he was going to investigate it, he might eventually find out. She weighed everything heavily in her mind, and he could see it. Without thinking she raised her bandaged hand to her head.

"What is this?" he asked with a possessive growl, coming over and taking the hand in his own, studying the wrapping and then mentally accessing the wound. "When did this happen?"

Her eyes grew wide. _Shit._ She really wasn't thinking, what is wrong with her? She mentally chastised herself.

"I didn't know what to use to destroy the door console when we controlled the bridge, so I, I'm, punched it?" she said a little nervous.

She knew in the past her rash decisions got her into trouble.

"Grevious already chastised me for it, and wrapped it. He didn't want to get into trouble with you for me getting 'injured'," she said. "It was my fault, I didn't think it cut so deep. But what matters is the mission was a success and the blockade was broken," she could see he was half listening.

"I see... nonetheless I should examine it as well," he told her leading her over to a couch and unwrapping it.

He sat very close to her, though his eyes were focused on the task in front of him.

"You're an impulsive young woman," he told her, not exactly in reprimand but there was a bit of chiding in his voice. "But as you say the blockade is broken and we can continue with the invasion of Both. All in all a profitable excursion."

There a mild hint of praise, which made her relax a little.

"It was the General who really helped. He kept the ships occupied long enough for me to get to the bridge of the small one," Arvanna said.

Dooku was surprised. Usually everyone claims all the credit. Ventress always said she pulled all the weight. But this woman, she gave credit where credit was due. He looked at her hand, and realized most of the cut was already healed. There was just a little sliver left. He looked into her eyes and raised a brow. She confusingly picked her hand up to her face and saw the cut was almost gone, just a little inflamed. From drinking she forgot her wounds heal fast. She must have fed more than she thought, enough for wounds to heal now too.

"How did that happen? Surely he General did not waste medical supplies on something so small," he said calmly but he was also confused and intrigued.

There was more to this apprentice and he was dying to know what.

"Oh, he must have just been over cautious," she swallowed, realizing she sounded nervous now.

Why is it so hard to lie to him? Anyone else it's just easy... But him? She fought her urge to fidget, and prevailed for once.

"Odd of the General..." he mumbled, his thumb idly tracing her wrist as he thought.

He was not really paying attention to her for the moment, but Arvanna became aware of the movement she realized he was continuing to do it and was very close to her.

~Continues in next Chapter~


	24. Chapter 24 (Warning: Sexual Content)

**Author's Note: WARNING! This is it! The moment is finally here! The moment you've all been waiting for! And if you haven't been waiting for Dooku and Arvanna to get it on, why are you reading this? Haha, just kidding. But here we go! This whole chapter is about it! *swoons***

 **~Continued Arvanna's POV~**

She calmed her breathing, doing her best not to give in. It's like time slowed and again, she heard the beating of a heart and knew that was her trigger. The more she fought it, the louder the beating grew. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and saw he still wasn't paying attention. Suddenly her resolve fell as her eyes turned red. He was just looking up to her because he felt the disturbance from the force again as she leaned in and kissed him, placing her hand into his hair, slightly holding his lips to her.

Dooku gasped a little, trying to decipher what on earth had just happened. He mentally fought to pull away. He had just told her this could not happen again! But her lips were so soft, he could not help but return the kiss, unaware of the danger that was basically right in front of him.

Dooku grabbed at her waist, pulling her into his lap and continuing to kiss her.

"Arvanna..." he mumbled against her lips, trying to regain control of the situation.

She continued the kiss as Dooku could feel the pull of a different energy of the force from her. It was sinister, something he hadn't felt since his master's force. Was this the energy of a powerful Sith? He did his best to focus.

"Shhh," she hummed gently at him as her kisses left his mouth to his cheek and slowly closer to his neck. He felt cold hands inside his shirt on his chest, just there at first but with one hand she scratched him gently.

He groaned a little and squeezed her hips. Even her voice sounded different, dark and desperate. He tried to move so he could look at her face and see her intentions but she was busy kissing his jaw.

"Arvanna..." he groaned, his grip on her getting tighter as he pulled her against him. "You feel so different," he mumbled, his eyes closing as her lips went lower.

She kept kissing until she was kissing his neck. Her fangs extended and he felt them scrap against his neck as her hands went from his chest to the edge of his pants. They opened their eyes at the same time, and he saw her. The red eyes, the fangs exposed as she locked his gaze.

"Arvanna!" He gasped trying to edge away from her then realizing that would be a bad idea.

He was so surprised, what was she? His heart rate picked up at the sudden shock and she could sense it. She saw him as prey right now, and if he fought she'd attack him for sure. If he went along with it perhaps she'd calm down and return to normal... at least he hoped. He swallowed hard and used his hand to grasp her behind, massaging it and trying to keep her thoughts away from his throat.

She softly sighed, starting to focus on what he was doing instead of his pulsing throat.

"Remove your shirt," she softly said, a hint of growl in her voice as she smiled.

He thought that maybe she was coming to a little bit, but realized it was the beast inside speaking to him.

"Whatever you want..." he said in a low voice, his hands moving to take his shirt off.

She stared at his chest, admiring how muscular he was for his age.

"There. The shirt if off," he told her, pulling her close so their chests were pressed against one another and her head was near his and not his throat.

Dooku saw her fangs still fully extended and her uneven breathing. He didn't know how long, or if at all, it would take her to calm down. How had he not known this about her? It was amazing! But also terrifying if you were the possible victim. It started to seem like he was going to be that victim.

She kissed him again and he gave in, not sure what to expect to happen. Besides the terror from this predator, it was also thrilling to him. As they kissed, he could feel her fangs inside her mouth pressing against the inside of her lips. She raised his wrist to her mouth and kissed softly, then licked the most delicate part as he shivered. She looked into his eyes smiling still, between her uneven breathing and fading in and out of her mind.

She takes off her shirt and brassiere, leaving her pale flesh vulnerable to his gaze. Suddenly there was a knock on the door from a droid. He saw her eyes shift fast to the door.

"Sir, Grevious has an update on planet Both," he said.

"Tell him -!" Dooku started to say to the droid.

Suddenly there was a shriek from the droid and he exploded outside the door. There must have been another droid with him.

"I-I'll just tell him you'll c-check back l-later," the droid malfunctioned a bit, and ran.

Somehow, she caused the droid to explode with her mind, he looked and saw her eyes were red and slightly unfocused from him.

Dooku quickly turned his attention back to her, his hands settling just below her breasts. She was extremely agitated by the sudden interruption.

"There... it's fine... he's gone," he soothed, rubbing the underside of her breasts.

He could hear her growl in annoyance. Dooku decided to try a daring move and cupped her breasts fully wanting her attention somewhere else.

"Shhh. You're alright Arvanna," he told her meeting her red gaze again.

She softly moaned as her attention returned to him after the slight interruption. Arvanna squirmed in his lap from the touch. She enjoyed it, she had never been touched by a man before there. She didn't know her body was so sensitive. In the back of her head she felt her little voice, reminding her she was innocent, and this would lead to her being deflowered. But the voice disappeared fast. She slipped off of his lap and removed the rest of her clothes, as she stood naked in front of him for him to make the next move. Arvanna lifted her head a little to peer between her strands of dark brown hair, her gaze still burning red and waiting.

Dooku groaned at the sight, she was absolutely beautiful. He stood up and pulled her close.

"Is this what you want then, my dangerous predator?" he mumbled, his hands moving up and down her body, slowly going lower.

He picked her up and lay her on the wide couch. As he crawled on top of her and kissed her deeply, he could feel her heart rate going so fast he thought any normal person would be dead.

He had just realized the blood the droids reported must have also been because of the Bothans. She must have fed off of them. So she wasn't starved, or surely he would be dead then.

Suddenly her head whirled and her dream flashed back into her mind and she gained control slightly.

"Wh-what am I doing?" she muttered breathlessly, almost unheard by him. She looked to see that her dream wasn't just a dream, but a premonition of the further to happen.

Dooku didn't hear her and grabbed her wrists, pinning her down and staring at her, he used one free hand to push his trousers away before they were both bare on the couch. His eyes held lust and dominance. He finally decided to give in, all reason leaving him.

She stared, nervous as to the situation. When she awoke from her dream before, he had just penetrated her. She was scared it would hurt and her nerves had her shaking slightly. He continued to kiss her as her arms were still pinned. She realized she felt him pressed to the inside of her leg as she moaned.

 _Oh god_ , she thought. _This is going to happen_.

Her mind was too distracted as she felt the tip of him right at her entrance, softly pressing against her as he teased her. Her breath was more ragged and she couldn't even feel her legs. An odd feeling took her body over from the excitement and she wasn't sure what it was, pleasure mixed with anticipation? There was building feeling in her lower stomach that she wasn't sure what it was.

Dooku groaned and began to rub his head against her, he no longer cared if she was a danger to him, it felt good and he wanted it bad. His grinding got faster and he was preparing to enter her. His master would have his head if he found out. Screw him right now, he wanted this.

He began to kiss her neck and down her chest, groaning softly to himself before he positioned himself and thrust into her. She let out a mix between a yell and a moan as he slowly began thrusting in and out.

"Oh god," she moaned softly.

Pleasure took over her body, something she never felt before as she got one of her hands free and held onto his back, her nails digging into his flesh slightly as he groaned. She never felt such carnal pleasure before.

Dooku grunted as well, he had not partaken in this sort of pleasure in such a long time. He began to move faster. Her body was young and tight. Perfect on him.

"Arvanna..." he groaned thrusting faster into her and feeling her legs wrap around his waist.

He could feel how hot and wet she was inside. Pleasure heated up her body as he began getting more rough with her and thrust harder and harder, overtaken by the feeling it gave him.

Her body began feeling like it was on fire and they finally made eye contact. Her eyes were blue for a split second, and in an instant they turned red.

His eyes went wide as he saw too late and swiftly her mouth was at his throat, and she bit down. He expected it to be very painful, but it was just the initial bite that hurt. He felt her drinking his blood, and a calm washed over him. He felt pleasure from her feeding off him and he let her. Slowly he began to worry she may never stop, but she did. She smirked, red passion burning in her eyes. She flipped their positions on the couch and she got on top of him. She put her hands on his chest as she began to ride him.

He was a little woozy from the loss of blood so quickly, but he instantly responded grabbing her hips and pulling her down as hard as he could manage. He could still feel blood oozing from the puncture wounds, her eyes were still red. He was groaning heavily as her moans echoed.

He could hardly focus on anything besides staying conscious and the pleasure. Her breathing got faster as she rode him harder. He could feel himself getting closer to his climax but couldn't move his body so he didn't release inside of her. The pleasure was too much, and he couldn't focus on anything. He felt every inch of her wrapped around his member. She was dripping wet down his shaft as he plundered deep inside her. As she rode him, he watched how her breasts jumped up and down, making a slight slapping noise as they hit each other contentiously.

She moved his hands up to her throat and he started to choke her, as she requested. She moaned even louder as he smirked. He loved her noises, and how she was so pleased.

"Oh yes, Dooku. Choke me harder," she breathlessly said to him, continuing to ride him roughly.

He did so and her face started to turn pink. He could tell she was really enjoying this. She suddenly stopped and made him get up and he was surprised by her sudden movement. She slipped off of him and he groaned, wanting to be back inside.

Arvanna smirked, her red eyes still locking with his golden brown gaze as she lead him over to his bed. She crawled onto his bed, her on all fours as she looked back over her shoulder at him.

"Oh god Arvanna, this is so hot," he managed to say as he got onto the bed behind her, on his knees.

She smiled and rubbed herself against his groin, enticing him to enter her again. He looked and saw how she was so wet she dripped onto his bed. Dooku grabbed her hips and slipped back inside of her. Arvanna let out a growl and moan, still completely lost. He began to thrust into her again as her back arched and she lay her body down. He felt so much deeper inside of her as he thrust harder and harder. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he hit his climax as he pounded her.

"Arvanna!" he groaned as his hips thrust roughly against her.

That was the only warning he gave her before he released deep inside her. She hit her climax at the feeling of him releasing inside of her and let out a loud yell. Dooku gave a weak moan before he passed out. The combination of blood lose and pleasure being too much for his system to handle at one time. Her gaze turned blue right before she passed out right next to him, everything going black.


	25. Chapter 25

**Kikyo's POV~  
**

Kikyo was walking with Mace around the temple. She was thinking a lot. Her sister looked like she had fed. She wasn't sure how without anyone finding out either.

"You seem distracted young one." Mace said glancing at her as they walked. "What is troubling you?"

"Oh nothing," she said, still distracted.

"Kikyo, you do realize I can read you. Right?" he laughed.

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, I forgot. It's just this whole thing with her. I'm worried about it. And... She looked healthy. Like she already fed. But how could she without them finding out? It's all so confusing."

"I see, it would be bad if she did."

"Please excuse me, master. I just want some time alone," Kikyo said and walked away.

She wasn't alone for long when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "I can sense your troubled mind from across the temple," Obi-Wan murmured in her ear. "What's wrong Kikyo?"

He asked holding her gently. They were off in a little alcove where no one could directly see them.

"I think my sister fed. When we all saw her, she looked in control. And didn't look as tired," her head was down. "I hope this month goes by fast, so we can get her. It's feeling like years."

"I know, I'm sorry things seem so bleak right now," Obi said and kissed the side of her head gently.

She smiled a little at the caress. "I just don't want the sith to find out about her..." she told him.

"Don't worry, we will get her and she'll be safe here with us. I promise." Obi-Wan said simply giving her a little smile of encouragement.

"Can... I ask something?"

"Anything," he smiled. "Do you have Sith Holocron a here as well as Jedi?"

"Yes... a few... but they are kept under strict lock and key... even I don't know how to access them... why?" He asked frowning a little.

Things like that made him very nervous.

"Our father made Holocron's, just for her. Just like our mother did. She may ask to see if there are any here. She used to get visions of him, but it stopped from what I know."

Obi didn't say anything but was in thought. "I can always bring it up to the counsel and see what they say."

"Thank you. There's just so much to do before she comes."

"I know there is. Try not to worry so much Kikyo." He said kissing her temple again and smiling at her. "Frowning does not suit you." He smirked at her gently.

They hear Kikyo's stomach grumble and he looks at her. "Dinner time. Want to join Anakin and I?"

"Yes please," she smiled.

He grinned and kissed her forehead again before he moved off, and a moment later Kikyo followed him. Food always put a smile on her face.

They go to the mess hall and see Anakin and Rex sitting. Plo Koon is just sitting by them talking.  
"Hello Rex!" Obi said. "I didn't know you were joining us."

"Apparently I am to stay here until her sister arrives," he said looking a little uncomfortable.

He disliked being stuck on one place for so long. He was used to being on the field, and being on active duty. Waiting around was boring and felt like a waste of his time.

"It'll only be a few weeks Rex I promise," Kikyo promised him, as she sat next to Obi-Wan.

"Yeah, you finally get a vacation from the war. And we need you in your best mental state and health," Obi added.

"So Kikyo. What is your sister like?" Plo asked. "I've read as much as I can about reports of her, but what are the little things I should know?"

"She... I know she had a temper at times and she was wild and impulsive... this may sound strange but it's so hard to remember anymore..." she said frowning and looking upset with herself

"Don't worry, you will have plenty of time to get to know her all over again," Anakin said. "It's going to be odd at first and hard, but she'll get used to it. I'm sure."

They continued to eat and talked about various missions they went on. Next their conversation happened upon a report they got about Both.

"The Republic defenses have fallen..." Obi-Wan read with a frown. "We had them so well reinforced..." he said shaking his head as he read the death toll.

"They had such a good blockade. Probably Grevious and his drones," Rex said and sighed. The conversation went on more until Anakin was joking around with Obi-Wan.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Oh dang, Dooku why are you treating her like this?! He's being nuts! O.O**

 **Arvanna's POV**

Dooku awakens first, his head ringing and throbbing. He leaned up, groggy and disoriented, not sure where he even was. As his vision cleared he saw he was his room.

Suddenly there was a pain in his neck and he raised his hand up, feeling the two bumps. He had forgotten she fed off of him.

He looked down and saw her laying naked next to him, sleeping.

He frowned as he sat up. This was not good... he hadn't seen a blood drinker in his lifetime, he had thought they had died out years ago. This was good and bad, having a powerful being on their side was good, while such a powerful being could be considered a threat by his master... and what he'd done with her? Oh, Sidious would _not_ be happy.

He played with her hair while she was passed out asleep. He had always wanted to before but never dared to. He knew when she awoken, they would have to have a serious talk. She began to come too, instantly she grabbed her head because she was dizzy.

He pulled his hand away and rearranged his face. They would have to have serious talk now. One what they did, and what he did inside of her.

"Oh god, my head," she said softly.

He waited for her eyes to open, to see if the predator inside of her was sated. She felt... normal for once. There were no heartbeats, no burning in her stomach, and her body wasn't as cold anymore. And just like that, she remembered last night. Her eyes shot open as she looked around, and saw Dooku right next to her. His golden gaze met her soft blue eyes. Good, he thought. She was her normal self.

"Arvanna." He said evenly. "You care to explain these?" he asked, pointing to the two marks on his neck, there was a good amount of bruising too.

His eyes casually roved over her figure, looking at her beautiful body as he waited her explanation.

"Oh god..." she mumbled.

She was terrified. What would he do? What would he say? Especially after what they just did. She leaned up so she was in a sitting position and propped herself up with one arm. Arvanna knew she had to explain everything to Dooku now. There was no turning back.

"I.." she took a deep breath,"...am a Sanguine. Well, the last Sanguine actually." She was scared to meet his gaze.

She wasn't sure what was to happen now.

"Interesting," he said in a low voice. "Is that how you gained control of the flagship over Both?"

As he asked, he was looking at her eyes and glad to see they were blue again. He wondered how often she had to feed.

"As for what happened last night..." Dooku trailed off, giving her a meaningful look.

She was still a little cautious, but answered. "Yes, that's how I overpowered them. And the guards Grevious sent with really helped. I knew I could use my 'ability' to make it a faster mission."

She looked at him after his last comment and was surprised by the soft look he was giving her. He let his guard down completely with her, for the first time.

"I-I know we weren't supposed to do that. Honestly I respected your words. B-but you were being so caring of my hand, and you were really close to me and petting my wrist.. and that's a trigger for me in two different ways," she blushed. "Then I could hear your heartbeat and I lost control. And when I gained some control, we were just starting, um, relations and-" she kept nervously rattling on.

"Yes we slept together... while it was enjoyable for me this cannot happen again. There are rules we must follow to be at the peak of our strength and this is one of those weaknesses that cannot be allowed to flourish," Dooku said firmly, standing up and preparing to get his clothes on. "For now you will keep your heritage a secret. When you feel the need to feed you will come to me alone and I will obtain such for you. Tell no one else." He said the last part threateningly. "In the meantime I suggest you dress and start the day with meditation. You need to center yourself again Apprentice."

"I understand," she bowed her head. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Especially worrying over me."

He froze and looked at her, surprised by her understanding and care. "And if we were to get closer and completely let our guard down, we may end up feeling more than we should. Maybe even love... and that would make us weak," she smiled.

Something dug at his chest when she said that.

"I will not tell anyone about my heritage as you say, master. And I will come to you when I need to feed. I'm not sure when I will, so it my be erratic. And I will meditate as you say, master. I want to go out onto the planet if that's okay. I'm a little bored of my room," she was still smiling.

"I will see about letting you to the surface. Go meditate and I will send a droid to tell you of my answer," he told her simply.

She pouted, she was being so reasonable. Why was he being mean suddenly?

"Yes, master. I hope you will allow me. Now that I am properly fed, I won't have the dizzy spells I did before. I think it was because of so much sunlight," she dressed and stood, looking at him for a moment, as if debating something.

Suddenly her hand went up to the marks; they were inflamed and the skin around was bruised.

"Does it hurt?" she asked. "Did.. it hurt?"

"The initial bit did, and it is sore today." He told her calmly, taking his own hand and removing hers from him. "Now go. I have much to do today," he told her turning to exit via another door.

Flashes of images flew through her head all of a sudden. They were images from Count Dooku, from drinking his blood. She forgot when she drank, she could access memories and thoughts, or at least read the top of his mind. She also forgot how long it would last. She left his quarters and didn't feel like going to her room right away, so she went to see the chef for some food. She sat down with the plate and played with it more than she ate it; she was deep in thought.

She trusted him to not tell on her... really she had no choice, now she was completely at his mercy for this. Outside in the hall she heard he now familiar sound of wheezing and B1's desperately trying to please an ever cranky general.

She wanted to go talk and listen to his reports, to have company, but she was worried she would get in trouble with Dooku for not being in her room. Or worried she would annoy the General, but he did like to tell her about his reports and analysis. One of the B1's went into the little mess hall, trying to move from Grevious' way.

She became lost in thought again, now getting angry. _He can't treat me like this_ , she thought. _He was terrified of me, and I could drain him in a moment_. She tried to calm down. _Even if he does tell people, I'll just leave then_. He wouldn't risk losing her, now that he knew her strength. At least he didn't put two and two together with the Holocron yet.

She needed to get a hold of her anger, if she got two angry she'd lash out and definitely drain any living being on this ship. She decided she better to go her room, that way she could say she was there and then left.

She went to her room and sat down, trying to calm herself. Images flashed around her head again from Dooku's memories but she couldn't pinpoint anything specific. She decided to use her old power and skimmed the top of Dooku's mind as he was working. It was focused on his work, as she expected. She remembered what happened last night, and how because she couldn't control herself now she was in this predicament.

Her anger started to seethe again and she picked up a jar and threw it. Her door opened right as the jar flew and hit Grevious in the chest and shattered. She gasped. He just looked surprised, the jar didn't hurt him, it was a light object.

"General Grevious! I'm so sorry!"

"What exactly was the meaning of that? Another training technique?" He asked dryly.

He stepped on the shards making a harsh cracking sound. "Or perhaps is this punishment for yesterday's exploits?" he asked, studying her.

She seemed confused by what he said. "Punishment?" For what?"

"For allowing you to fight in the battle," he rephrased. "Sometimes the Count does not like freethinking ways."

She sighed, relieved. She thought he somehow knew of what happened.

"He and I got into an argument yesterday. He was a little angry about my hand, but I said it was my own fault. I blacked out and ended up killing everyone..."

Grevious was intrigued by that. She changed the subject.

"He told me to meditate in my room, so I asked if I could on the planet since I'm bored of my room. And he told he would consider it. I'm just pissed off because of how he's being," she softly growled. "I didn't mean to hit you with that, I meant to hit the wall."

She bawls her hands into tight fists.

"I see. If he allows you out, you may come to me and I will offer my magma guards as I did before," he told her.

What was odd was he had yet to give a reason for being there. And that did take her mind of being mad.

"Maybe if you accompany me he'll let me? I don't know if he would trust the guards."

She was starting to feel trapped again. Like she was a prisoner again. She breathed to calm down and looked at him.

"Do you think you could come with me? So he'll let me out?" she asked him.

If he had eyebrows he would have raised them. "I can accompany you to see, yes," he said after a long pause.

Grievous moved the glass out of the way with his foot and motioned her to follow him back to the Count.

They walked back and met Count Dooku in his work chambers, right next to his bed chambers. He was looking at some Holo reports and writing things down when he looked up, surprised to see General Grevious escorting Arvanna.

"I told you to meditate Arvanna." He said sternly, ignoring the General for the moment.

Grevious stood there, surprised that Dooku was actually acting in the way Arvanna mentioned. He just stood and listened, unsure what to do.

"If General Grevious goes with me, can I please go meditate outside?" she asked nicely, keeping her temper in check.

"Perhaps later you can, I told you to go to your room," Dooku said, slightly aggravated.

"He said he can bring reports with him to do while he watches over me. The droids can bring them out," she said not backing down.

Grevious was surprised, he didn't say that, but it was a good idea. But he also was intrigued by the argument.

"I told you to go to your room," Dooku raised his voice.

"I don't want to stay inside!" she yelled back, getting angry.

The more she thought about how he was being, he was acting over the top. Jeez, it was just sex! It wasn't like he harbored feelings or anything. Or he didn't want to anyway...

"You would be smart to not yell at me, young one," Dooku glared, now angry.

"Why is it I can't just go outside?!" she growled. "The planet is secure, and it's beautiful outside! I mean, it's a Separatist planet even!"

Her breathing became a little uneven.

"If I told you no, I meant no!" he hit his fists off the table and stood fast. "Secure or not, it's my order and you will obey it!"

"You can't keep me like a prisoner!" she screamed and her anger took over. He saw her eyes turn red and she balled her hands into tight fists again.

Suddenly the pot on his table exploded, and the table flipped to the right, scattering things. Grevious was standing behind her, luckily he couldn't see her eyes. Dooku could see she was about to lose control, and he wasn't prepared to be fed from again. Grevious was lucky he was more machine than flesh.

"Arvanna!" He snapped loudly, trying to get her to snap out of it. "Arvanna, calm down!"

She breathed and calmed herself, her eyes going back to blue. As he looked in them, she looked hurt and betrayed and he felt awful for it. He's the one who initiated things with the kiss, and he couldn't get too attached. He had feelings for her, but it would weaken him if he indulged. Her words echoed in his head. He was treating her like a prisoner. He was punishing her for what he did, and he shouldn't. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Very well, go outside."

She left the room, a menacing aura around her as she did.

"She has quite the temper," Grevious said, surprised.

"That she does," Dooku agreed. "One thing that will be hard to tame and get her to control."

He calmed himself from the argument and looked at the General. "Watch her, very carefully."

"As you wish, Count Dooku."

Grevious walked out and left Dooku. The Count used the force to upright his desk and put it back where it belongs. He looked at the mess, sighed, and sat down, slumped into his desk while resting his face in his hands. He had not expected this kind of power from her. What should he do? He couldn't treat her like that again, it obviously was a trigger for her abilities.

Grievous sighed and went to find his new charge. She would be in a wonderful mood…

He saw her walking in the distance, then noticed when he heard the sound of something snapping and saw a tree fly away. Oh great, that's angrier than he thought. A few droids followed behind him, afraid to go forward because of how angry she was. He continued to follow until he didn't see anymore footsteps. The droids thought the worst and she ran away, but Grevious knew that wasn't true. He looked up and saw her laying on a tree branch, one arm hanging as she swung it softly. 

~Continued in next Chapter~


	27. Chapter 27

He sighed a little. He didn't want to approach her when she was this angry, he retracted his steps back inside and went and found some sort of sweet to tempt her with, like an animal that would not cooperate.

He walked back outside with the treat and over to the tree, seeing she was still there. He reached up and rested the bar in her hand until she grasped it surprised.

"Huh?" she looked.

She grabbed the bar and looked down, Grevious was moving to sit on a tree branch below. She sat up and sat leaning against the base of the tree from the branch she was on and studied the bar. It had a different language on it with a cute little picture.

Meanwhile, Grevious was reading his reports. He heard shuffling and looked up from the Holo report to see Arvanna walking over cautiously. She had the bar in her hand, opened and a few bites out of it. The droids yelled and looked scared. She walked over and sat on the ground next to Grevious.

"Thank you," she said softly. He could tell his trick worked, and she had calmed down completely.

"You are calm now?" He asked her looking her over curiously. "You do not like orders from a master do you?" he asked before she had a moment to answer his first question.

"I can take orders, I just..." she paused, unsure what to say. "It's hard for me to. I have a little bit of a temper."

He scoffed out of amusement, "A little bit? Flipping a table is only a little?"

She blushed, embarrassed.

"The droids are afraid of you... and I thought I was the only one that had that held that title." He told her as there was a faint chuckle in his voice. "Now you are on the outside, are you happy?"

He looked her over again, making sure she was alright.

"Looks like we're fighting for that title then," she giggled.

It was the first time he really heard such a noise from her.

"Yes, I feel a lot better being outside. I just wanted some fresh air to clear my head. All I wanted was to meditate out here with nature, instead of in my room. It gets boring after sometime, and lonely. But I don't want to keep bugging you even though I enjoy the time I spend with you," she said the last part absentmindedly as she took another bite out of the tasty bar.

"I cannot be around you all the time that is true. I have much to do winning this war," he said regretfully. He paused then said, "You do well in nature, that is obvious."

She got up and surprised him. She walked over and hugged him, granted she came up to half his chest and he towered over her, but she did still completely surprise him. She held him for a little, then let go and began walking as she ate the rest of the bar.

"I'm going to head in further and find us a more shaded spot, the sun is very bright here, she said.

Two droids followed her, so confused and still scared as the others stood with a stunned Grevious.

Grievous sighed and shook his head. Since when did he end up following human females around as their babysitter? He followed behind her, he really didn't like the outside anymore, he preferred controlled climates. But in this case he had no choice

He followed behind until there was this area full of flowers and shade.

"I figured you didn't want to be in the heat, due to normally being inside so I wanted to find us shade."

She sat on a branch and folded her legs. She closed her eyes and started with her breathing exercise. He sat there, staring at her. She was very confusing. One moment she was mad, the other she was calm and considerate. He saw how her moods changed with how people treated her. She wanted to ask about his reports and talk with him more, but she sighed and did what her master told her and meditate. Arvanna chose the specific spot because Dooku could glance out his window to see she was doing as told.

Grievous sat a bit of a ways away so as to not crowd her before he began to go over his reports once again. It was a slow pace and in unnerved him a little bit it wasn't entirely bad...

Inside Dooku was very nervous. An apprentice that would not listen was bad enough. One that could kill him in an instant was something else... but know that he knew about her he had to decide how to keep her fed. He had no idea how long one feeding could hold... He decided to see if there was any information on her kind left in the computers.

He had searched for quite a while before finding a file on a Sith Emperor called Marka Ragnos. He was one of the last known to be part of the Sanguine. A Sith and Sanguine hybrid. He looked into it more and found Marka Ragnos fell for a Jedi named Yua White. They had six children together. Three girls and three boys, but two of the boys died at an early age. Three were Luminaries, and two were Sanguine like their father. The two were a girl and a boy. The children disappeared and they were never heard of again, presumed dead.

The odd thing was, the youngest daughter killed their mother through birth.

"Hmm..." he hummed.

It said all the children took their mothers last name of White. But the father had also need the Sanguine daughter and she had both last names. Dooku called a droid in.

"Yes sir?" "Go outside and ask my apprentice what her last name is."

"Yes sir!" the little droid went off on his mission.

While Arvanna was meditating she felt a sense of danger come over her... it was immediate but it was looming and she frowned coming out of meditation to feel Grievous playing with the ends of her hair thinking she was still in her trace

She didn't say anything but looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was so deep in thought he hadn't even noticed her stare. She chuckled and he looked up and stopped immediately. Before he could stumble out an excuse as to why he was playing with her hair, a droid runs up.

"What is it?" Grevious asked, annoyed.

"Orders from Dooku," the droid turns to Arvanna. "I'm supposed to ask you, what is your last name?" the droid sounded confused by the request.

Her heart froze as she stared at the droid. "It's White. Arvanna White."

She couldn't think of a lie. She wasn't sure what was about to happen but she knew it was bad.

"Thank you ma'am," the droid said and walked off.

Dooku was pacing as he waited for the droid to come back, when it did he practically dragged it inside.

"Well? What did she say?" he demanded the little droid whirred before it spoke again.

"She says her name is Arvanna White..." it said in a bored tone.

It couldn't be... she just happened to be a freakish coincidence... but if she was... the daughter of one of the greatest Sith emperors... she would rule them all.

He finally thought about the Sith Holocron.. and how it belonged to Marka Ragnos... and how only she could open it. It had to be! Dooku decided to contact his Master for some advice.

"My apprentice, why have you contacted me?" he asked.

"I'm having a problem with my new apprentice. She has trouble following some orders, and a temper bigger than the General's."

"Hmm, that can be a problem. Take it slow with her. She is a worth while apprentice. Better than your other. If Ventress doesn't shape up soon, she will no longer fit."

"I understand, my Master. Do you have any advice on how I should handle this?"

"She seems to enjoy both the General's and your company. Try to be a little softer on her. I know that's not our way, but if you push her too hard, she will leave."

"As you say, my master."

"I can tell she will be a valuable asset to our side." Sidious said, then disappears.

Great.. now he had to find a way to keep her happy and unsuspecting... but if he left her run too free she would be unable to control. Perhaps he could use her obvious trait to his advantage. If he made sure she drank his blood and had certain chemicals in her blood to be only wanting his, he could keep her dependent on him. He was a little hesitant to do that though. But he hated the idea of loosing control of her.

He called in a medical droid to ask and see what he could do, but secretly.

~Continued in next Chapter~


	28. Chapter 28

Meanwhile, Arvanna went back to meditating, without confronting Grevious why he was playing with her hair. She didn't want him to stop because it was relaxing. She decided to meditate harder and try to reach out to her sister. She was scared and needed to talk to her.

She reached out to the place where she last was, and lost herself in the pool of energy before popping out where she did before. This time... her sister wasn't there.

"Why hello there," Obi-Wan said, surprised.

He, Plo Koon, and Mace were standing talking.

"You're Kikyo's sister, aren't you? Arvanna?" Mace asked.

She was surprised her sister wasn't there. "Y-yes, I am. I remember this being the last place she contacted me from. I wanted to talk to her."

"Is something bothering you, youngling?" Plo asked.

Arvanna was surprised he just asked her like that. He didn't judge her or look down at her.

"I would rather talk to my sister. I don't know you, honestly" she replied cautiously.

"Something is obviously bothering you, you can trust us. We'll help," Obi-Wan said.

She stood there, worried what to say.

"What do you do when you yell at your master? But, he was being irrational and it wasn't fair?"

"How bad did you yell at him?" Plo asked.

"Well.. I, uh, flipped a table with the force-"

"Flipped a table?!" Mace asked, then raised an eyebrow.

"What happened after that?" Plo asked, ignoring the others.

Kenobi realized he was trying to build trust with her before they enacted their plan to bring her to the Jedi Temple.

"He let me go outside, and I'm just meditating like he told me to."

She explained the argument they had, and how her master was acting differently, and the new argument.

"Just do as you were told, meditate. Refocus yourself and try to curb your anger. When you're ready and focused, just go to your room. Your master will come to you about the situation to talk," Plo advised.

She stared at Plo for a while, and softly smiled. "Thank you sir," Arvanna said. "I will see how that works. I feel a lot more at ease."

"Glad to be of help, youngling," Plo nodded. Slowly she returned back to her body, keeping her eyes closed.

"Are you really to go back inside?" Grevious asked her when she finally opened her eyes again, she seemed a little more relaxed.

"I think so..." she said smiling softly at him.

Grievous nodded his head and stood up once again. Meanwhile Dooku had gone with the med droid to look over vials.

"How many of these will make her addicted to it? Make her need blood faster than usual and subconsciously want it from that source?" He asked looking at the droid.

"Three should work," the droid calculated.

"Good, good. Give me three prepared now."

The droid gave him the small glass vials and Dooku put them in his pocket. He looks outside and sees that they have come inside. He goes to her room and sees she isn't there. He comes over to Grevious room hidden and sees her talking with him.

Grevious was explaining something to her and she was listening eagerly as she always seemed to. She took information in like a sponge. He watched the two go over a hologram and Arvanna smiled brightly at the Kaleesh general.

He watched them for a bit longer. It seems the General can actually get her to calm down, Dooku thought. This plan should actually work then. He decided to walk in and Grevious looked at him, distracting Arvanna and she looked as well. Dooku visibly saw her face change from smiling to worried.

"Count Dooku," the General bowed.

"I came to apologize for my behavior earlier. I've been swamped with all the reports lately that I wasn't acting fairly with you," he said to Arvanna.

That Jedi was right, Arvanna thought, surprised.

"Especially since you punched a hole in that blockade. We were able to send troops down and begin the assault."

"I'm sorry for my temper," she bowed her head. "I will do better to keep it in check. I should not have spoken to you like that master."

He puts a hand on her shoulder. "There is no need to apologize, my apprentice. I was the one out of line."

She lightened up and smiled. He now saw she responds better to positive feedback. Probably due to this Naraku constantly beating her down.

"We never celebrated your victory properly, young one."

He pulls two glasses and some bottle of liquor out from behind him. He begins to pour the liquor In front of all of them. Swiftly he pours the vials into her drink without anyone noticing. He turns and hands her the drink and she smiles more.

"I've never had alcohol before," she looked at the red liquid, mesmerized.

Dooku made a little toast and they drank. He watched her as she drank all of it. Grevious always thought these kind of small, almost rituals, were interesting. He had actually noticed the vials he put in her drink, but didn't say a thing.

He was glad she had not given it a second thought. He smiled and finished his drink.

"Perhaps you should spend more time with the General when you are not training," he offered finally

"Really?" she was so happy. "Well as long as it's not a bother to him that is."

"Bother or not, you are his charge now so he'll have to."

Grievous growled a little not exactly happy with a full on babysitting job.

"Oh," she said, surprised. "I'll give you you're full details on everything later General."

He sighed, "Yes Count Dooku."

"For now, you are to go to your room. When you awake in the morning, contact Grevious and go to him. Then we will train a little and I'll have you meditate more."

"Yes master," she bowed. "Bye Grevious, thanks for the candy!"

She ran off and Dooku raised an eyebrow.

"It was when she was mad. It was like bribing a child," Grevious gestured.

"I see, good call. Now, we have a lot to discuss."

~Continued in next Chapter~


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Basically the POV's end here since the sisters are in the same place now. Every now and then there will be POV's again. :) Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

"Why are you making me her charge, Count? Why is she so special? I don't understand."

"What I'm about to tell yous rays between us. And goes to no one else, not even Lord Sidious. Or I will have you decommissioned, or killed," he said darkly.

"I understand Count Dooku," Grevious said, now very intrigued.

"She is a Sanguine. A blood drinker. And, the last of her kind."

Grevious was very surprised.

"The Sanguine were a very strong people, then became hunted because the were too powerful. And to have on on our side… You see why this must stay between us then, I hope. If Sidious where to find out, he would either kill the girl, or kill us. She's stronger than both of us, so we must be careful. When she starts to get out of control her eyes turn red."

Dooku briefed Grevious about the girl, her need to feed, and how Sidious said that they have to treat her differently because of her temper. Until she has it better under control.

Meanwhile Arvanna went to her room and sat down to meditate again. She wanted to tell that Jedi thank you for his advice. She went through again and ended up back at the Temple. This time there were more Jedi, like the first time. Her sister was there this time, so she was relieved.

"Arvanna!" her sister cried smiling widely and bouncing a little at her. "How are you doing? Are you okay?"

She asked grinning at her, she was so glad to see her come on her own.

"Yes, a lot better now. Where is that guy who has the re-breather?" she asked.

"Do you mean master Plo Koon? He's behind you," her sister said, surprised.

"Hello, youngling," Plo said. "How did things go?"

"Very well, things worked out like you said," Arvanna said, trying to keep her voice even, but Plo knew she was very happy. "Thank you for the advice."

"Of course, anytime."

"What happened?" Kikyo asked, worried.

"Count Dooku and I had gotten into an argument, but he was being unfair. Master Plo gave me some good advice and it all worked out."

"Oh... well I'm glad everything is okay now," she said sort of excited.

She was glad she got along with him already... she couldn't wait until her sister was with her.

"I... I need to tell you something..." Arvanna said, realizing it's best to tell her sister some things.

"What is it? What happened?"

"He knows... What I am," she said softly.

"What?!" She cried looking scared. "Ari! That's not good!" She said frowning. "What have they said? What does he want to do with you." She asked quickly

"He's not going to tell his master, he feels I would be in danger then. He told me not to tell anyone about my heritage, and if I need to feed to tell him so he can deal with it." She looked down. "Kiki, he only found out because... I fed on him..."

"What?! Why? What happened?" Kikyo was concerned.

"He was the only living being around. I thought I was safe because of the General and his droids. But it out Dooku in danger."

"So he's not telling anyone? That's a relief at least," she sighed.

"So far everything is alright."

""Good... just, be careful okay Ari I don't want anything to happen to you," she said smiling a little so she would not think she was mad.

But now she knew they had to get her out of here as quickly as possible. Before the Count decided he did not care about her safety anymore.

~Continued in next Chapter~


	30. Chapter 30

They went their separate ways, and for the next two weeks, things were as usual. Since there was no one else to feed on, Arvanna ended up feeding on Dooku every few days because her hunger had gotten worse. She just thought it was because she starved herself for so long. Little did she know it was from the vials he was giving her. At this point, Dooku had told Ventress he no longer is her master, and ordered her to death.

Arvanna only heard bits and pieces of it. But the way Dooku said was she was careless on a mission and that had led to her death.

They were in the infirmary with a droid. The droid was taking some blood from Arvanna as she sat on a table. "What is this for again?"

"This is a blood test for what happened a few weeks ago." Arvanna still looked confused.

"Our... Coupling. To make sure there are no long lasting consequences." He said as the droid began to run the tests.

He decided he needed to start more intensive training with her, now that Ventress was gone he'd need her to really step up in her roles here, he needed a good acolyte.  
She blushed. "Oh, right."

The droid tested the blood and they waited for the results,

"I'm sure you heard about Ventress," Dooku said.

"Yes, that she failed you and she died."

"I'm going to have to step up your training now since you have replaced her."

The droid walks over. "The tests have come back negative."

"Good," he said with relief in his voice.

He knew that Arvanna would have to feed later on in the day, as he had been 'busy' and avoided her last time she wanted to feed, as a result of her ditching her studies to go and follow some droids around. seeing as how she wasn't desperate yet he decided to put her to work.

"Come. We're going to duel for awhile," he told her, Ventress had been good with a light saber, able to hold her own for short periods of time against Jedi such as Kenobi and Skywalker. Arvanna needed to be better.

For the first time, she unsheathed both of her sabers to start. Dooku knew she had a plan then.

"On your order, master," she said even voiced and waited.

Dooku stared for a moment, but she held no stance to show how she would attack. As he took a breath, some droids gathered around, curious.

"Begin-" Before he finished the word, she was at him and threw him a little off guard.

She hit hard yet fast with both sabers, pushing him back a little. He didn't recognize this fighting technique. Maybe this was what was on that Holocron from Ragnos. She jumped back and smiled. He realized she was waiting for him. He swiftly ran in and she blocked every attack.

He went to use force lightning, but she swiftly flipped up onto a ledge, making him have to move closer. He continued to move closer and she ran at him and kicked him off the very ledge he just got on. He didn't expect it and fell to the ground hard. She flipped down and stood over him, sabers at his throat.

He was astonished. The match hadn't even lasted that long and she bested him.

"That was truly spectacular," he praised. "You've gotten even better. We haven't spared in so long though."

"I meditate in my room, and practice a little," she said.

Her mind wasn't focused on what she was saying though. All the focus was on his neck. He knew she was starting to feel hungry. He had resorted to letting her feed on any part of him that was clothed. Two spots were his wrist and arm, the rest she resorted to his chest, close to his neck. The wounds started healing faster so it was alright. He fed her prisoners most times before him, so he had time to recuperate for their feeding session.

Arvanna groaned softly, his skin looked so tempting to her... and she started to zero in on his heartbeat again. His words faded from her head as she felt her fangs begin to grow, her hunger hitting win a sharp intensity. He saw her look and took a step back.

"Arvanna, come with me. Its time." Dooku led Arvanna to his quarters.

She followed eagerly, she was getting a little better at controlling her feeding urges, but she could feel the red color rimming her blue eyes. They walked quickly to his quarters and he secured the door making sure there would be no interruptions

He removed his shirt and sat on his bed, awaiting her. She walked over, staring him down. She walked over and sat next to him, but didn't lean in.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I feel bad about this.." she trailed off.

"Why?" He asked casually, leaning back on his hands as he studied her. "It's your natural instinct. I am simply glad my army consists of metal."

"But you're the one who mainly feeds me. I've never had a donor be here for so long."

"You should not worry about these things. You've been made to think being what you are is a curse when you should really think it's a gift."

"A gift?"

"Yes. You're special. There's only one of you left in the universe, and you should be proud of who you are. You've made it this far."

She felt he was being sentimental for once, and was surprised.

"Now then, drink and you are dismissed for the day. You're meditation is really helping you a lot. There's honestly not much more i can teach you, physically. The rest is through words and books." She nodded and looked where to feed from him. All the bite marks were old and mainly healed. She wasn't sure where to bite, but her body burned for his blood. She decided on his chest by his neck on the side that didn't have any marks yet.  
Dooku watched her stare at his body with need, her eyes turning red completely and she leaned into him her fangs piercing his flesh as she bit down and began to feed on him

The initial bite hurt a little, but the euphoria after washed over him, making hid body limp. She continued until she had her fill, then looked at the dizzy Count.

"Done?" He asked clearing his throat several times to focus on her, trying to maintain his composure. She always looked a little dazed after she fed, almost sleepy, and content.

"Yes," she answered slowly.

She couldn't focus this time. She ended up falling asleep.

He raised his eyebrows a little pulling his shirt back on and making sure she lay out flat. He got his feet under him and went to his desk, looking at the reports of the battle going on Galaxy wide.

~Continued in next Chapter~


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: This chapter falls in with exactly how the episode is on SW: TCW.**

She was in a deep sleep. Her dreams were off her father again. He spoke to her about her training and where to find another Holocron. He asked that she visit him, but before she could answer, she was pulled out of the dream by a bad feeling in her gut. She jolted awake, now in her own room. She ran out and ran over too Dooku's to see him panting and his window broken.  
"Master?! Are you alright?" she ran over to him.

He didn't answer, he seemed so dazed as he continued to stare out the window. His hand was gripping his light saber

From the feeding before, the images flashed through her head of an attack. Three light sabers, the color of Jedi, the dulling dart, the fight, and he threw them out the window.

"They wont try to come back up, will they? I've got you."

She picked him up out of his work chambers, and slung his arm over her shoulders to half carry, half drag him back to his room. He was surprised by her strength to carry him, mist be from feeding. He couldn't worry about that now, he was trying to get his senses back.

"No, they wouldn't dare try after they were thrown out the window, dead or alive," he said matter of factually.

She sat him down on the edge of his bed while she went to the bathroom and got a cold cloth. She came back and sat down very close to put the cloth on his forehead.

"Foolish wench..." Dooku groaned as he started to regain his senses.

He was out for blood now, before he was simply content to leave his former apprentice to die... now she does this stunt? Well she would not be the only one to perish. He would make her entire race suffer for this insult. Arvanna could see he was fuming and scheming as he sat there his eyes slowly coming back into focus.

After what seemed like forever to him, he stood.

"Go wait in my war room chambers," Dooku said.

"Yes, master," she said, looking over him once more and deciding he was okay.

Arvanna went into his war chambers right next door, and waited. She sat on the stairs -close to the now repaired table- to the right and waited. Dooku came in dressed and stood. Not long after Grevious came in, then bowed.

"You summoned me, my lord?" he asked, surprised the girl was there.

"The time has come at last to take revenge on Asajj Ventress and the witch, Mother Talzin. I have learned Ventress has returned to Dathomir. Go there, and wipe the witches out. All of them," he menacingly. "There illusions do not frighten me."

"Yes, Master," Grevious said almost excited.

"Take the girl with you," Dooku said. "She will be of great help to you. And she will get in some real fighting, not just practice."

Arvanna looked surprised.

"As you wish, master," Arvanna bowed and followed Grevious out.

They are walking to the ship as a few B1's follow.

"Assemble the fleet. The time to exact vengeance against the traitor Ventress has arrived," he said. Pointing he said,"We go to Dathomir, to battle!"

Arvanna follows him as they board and leave for Dathomir. She sits next to Grevious again, excited for the mission, and to get back at the one who tried to kill his master.

"There are witches? Like, real ones?" she asked Grevious since it would take some time to get there.

She wanted an assessment of the enemy to better prepare.

"Yes they are. Dathomir woman are to be wary of. They rely on dark arts superstition to save them. Are technology will win the day." He told her confidently.

He really hated Ventress. She had only heard of this before but never witnessed it.

"Interesting," she pondered.

Grevious looked at her for a moment. Things about her reminded him of something in his past, but he quickly threw the thought out. He couldn't afford to think of things like that, not now.

"You better meditate or do whatever it is that you do before battles," he said gruffly, moving to go to the control platform.

She really did not know Ventress well, she'd saw her maybe twice so far, and that was it. She was usually out chasing Jedi and clones. Now she was going to fight her.

She only had that one battle between her and the General. She sighed then breathed deeply, falling fast to a meditative state. Arvanna wasn't sure how much time had passed before a droid spoke up.

"We are now approaching Dathomir."

"Begin landing our troops," Grevious said. He turned and looked at Arvanna. "Lets go."

She opened her eyes and he saw they were blue, but there was a red ring on the outside of her iris. She only nodded. He wasn't sure what to think, but knew he was safe since he was made of metal. They walked in silence as they made their way to a smaller ship.

Apparently the battle had already begun and the battle droids were having a hard time... the army kept getting back up? Apparently that's was the droids kept screaming. Now it was Grievous' turn.

"Establish a perimeter and get the droids in attack formation," Grevious said. We'll burn a path through the forest right to their fortress."

He looked from the corner of his eye and saw Arvanna waiting patiently alongside him, awaiting her orders. The red still around her eyes, almost pulsing.

"Sir, there is heavy fighting along the eastern front. Reports indicate Ventress is leading the attack."

"Send in the defoliator tank. We'll burn those witches to the ground," he hit his fist of the chair.

Arvanna was concentrating on everything outside the ship with her force, to see what was going on. She somehow had foresight she didn't know of. Probably from being Sanguine and now being well fed. She could feel the presence of the one they called Mother Talzin. Her energy felt so odd to her. There was one older than Talzin as well she could sense.

"Something is happening," Arvanna said, very monotone.

Grevious looked at her and saw her eyes still open, but like she was focusing somewhere far away. He found the blue with red rims to be fascinating.

"There... are reinforcements.. for the Nightsisters. But... they don't feel don't feel alive..." she continued.

"Aren't alive?" a B1 asked, confused.

"They are undead," Arvanna confirmed.

"Undead or not, they will all perish," Grevious said. "Let's go."

Arvanna nodded and followed Grevious of the ship. As if with perfect timing, Ventress was walking towards them.

"Surprised?" Ventress asked as she told her undead and sisters to hold.

Grevious walked forward as Arvanna stayed behind by his magnaguards.

"Hardly. You're the one I was sent here for."

"Then fight me alone," Ventress said as her eyes shifted quickly from Grevious to Arvanna, then back. "Prove you're the greater warrior. If I win, your army leaves. If you win, the Nightsisters will surrender to you."

"I have always been greater than you," he said as he detached his arms to four and activated his sabers.

His menacing laugh echoed as their duel began. Arvanna watched, patiently. She loved to watch Grevious in action. He was a great warrior, and still was. He ended up getting hit down and before she could move, Grevious ordered his men to kill her. She got shot in the shoulder and quickly retreated. Arvanna and Grevious were fighting off the sisters and dead together, side by side. Suddenly Grevious received a holo image of Dooku, in pain.

"Grevious, you must stop Mother Talzin before she kills me," he gasps. "Follow the witches magic. It appears as a green mist. Follow it to its source, and eliminate Talzin! Quickly!"

Grevious turned off the report.

"There!" Arvanna pointed. "The mist!"

The two begin their fast trek through the forest, following the mist. Her blood lust was growing more as they slaughtered through people and undead. They find the wall its coming through.

"Fire!" Grevious commands.

A droid shoots a rocket into the wall and it shatters. Arvanna goes flips in and kills the sister that was laying on the ground. The older woman yelled as Grevious came up to her and picked her up. His saber went through her as she died, and the army of the dead fell. Talzin looked around as everything had fallen apart, and looked into Arvanna's cold gaze. Grevious charged but Talzin turned to mist. Grevious knocked over the bowl of green froth and the liquid sizzled and turned dark.

"Arvanna?" Grievous asked turning to her as she had yet to speak or say a word.

She tried to calm down, but using her Sanguine abilities caused her to lose control. Grevious saw the pulsing red tale over her eyes completely. There was a low growl, and she jumped up, into a tree and took off faster than they could see. 

~Continued in next Chapter~


	32. Chapter 32

"Uh-oh..." one of the droids commented. "I don't think we were supposed to loose her." It told he general.

"I know that!" he shouted and shoved him away

"What do you think happened?" a different one said confused.

"Maybe shes after Ventress still?" another asked.

"Yeah! I didn't see that witches body anywhere!" another said.

Grevious had the feeling the droids were right. He also had the feeling she lost control and didn't want her rampage to be around them.

Ether way it wasn't good... Meanwhile Arvanna was desperately seeking blood, her movements almost faster then the naked eye. She needed it, almost like her appetite had doubled.

She caught wind of fresh blood, and hastily made her way to the scent it was coming from. She saw Ventress, laying on the ground unconscious. As if in a flash she went from in the tree, to on the ground by her. Her fangs extended she was at her throat. Ventress let out a soft groan, but didn't move. Then, it was like something mentally hit Arvanna. Her eyes went clear and blue, but her fangs remained.

"What? Whats going on?" Arvanna looked around.

She looked down and saw Ventress unconscious. She felt bad for her. She lost everything, and it wasn't her fault exactly Dooku betrayed her and left her for dead. She sighed, ad thought for a moment of what to do.

She finally decided. She drank a little bit of Ventress blood, not too much. Then, she bit her own wrist and held Ventress's head up. Slowly she put he wrist to her mouth, making her drink. Ventress unconsciously drank, until Arvanna pulled her wrist away. There, she thought. That should be enough to help her heal quickly enough. Arvanna knew this would not turn Ventress, but give her better healing abilities. The only way to turn someone into her kind, a Sanguine half-ling, would be to drain her body completely of blood, and give the person her own blood. She knew though, because of this, she would be connected now to Ventress. Almost like how she and her sister were connected. Ventress started to gain consciousness and Arvanna disappeared.

The former acolyte say groggily up, she thought for sure she'd be dead... but she wasn't... she felt a strange tingling sensation throughout her body like her cells were healing at an amazing rate. Meanwhile the droids were looking everywhere for the girl, most of them looking in the trees as that's where they saw her last. Grievous was also searching trying to find her before Dooku got wind she went missing on his watch this was a big planet with dense jungle, a person could get lost just walked nonetheless shooting off in a need filled rage.  
She was hopping through trees until she heard droids calling out. She went towards them, jumping through trees. She saw Grevious ahead and continued, until a branch caught her foot.

"Eep!" she shrieked as she fell.

The cyborg General's reflexes were astonishing as he caught her. She blushed as she was in his arms.

"I'm sorry for taking off. I used my ability for too long. I just wore myself out in the jungle and came back as soon as possible."

"I see... you are sure you are alright now?" He asked, looking her over carefully.

She had punctured her own wrist as there was still blood seeping out.

"Come we will get you back to the ship."

He told him carrying her off

Arvanna blushed more, she didn't expect him to carry her. She did feel a little light headed from the blood loss to Ventress. She also felt bad not telling the truth. He brought her inside the ship.

"Did you bite yourself?" He asked as he sat her on a bench and regarded her eyes careful eyes.

"I must have when i couldn't find anything to feed on," she said, looking him in the eyes. "Normally I don't remember anything when I lose control."

Her eyes didn't waiver from what she said, but he didn't feel like it was the complete truth. He sighed and pressed a cloth to her wrist to slow the bleeding.

He focused on his works, making sure she did not lose more blood when she was obviously looking for it.

"We cannot find Ventress's body anywhere..." he told her casually as he finally removed the compress from her wrist.

The droids were now working on rounding up what ones were alive, they would be taken to various Separatist slave trades to be used.

One passed by and Grevious could see her staring the sister down. He thought for a moment. It would help, and he would like to see what happens when she feeds since it was obvious she would never feed off him.

"When we get back on the dreadnaught, I can have one of the prisoners brought to my chambers for you to feed."

"R-really?" she was surprised.  
"Yes," he said simply and he motioned to the droid commander and pulled it to the side.

He told him to bring three of the healthiest girls to his personal war room back on the dreadnaught.

They slowly arrived to the dreadnaught, and Grevious led her to his chambers. There stood three of the witches. They looked bold, but as soon as they saw Arvanna they looked terrified.

"Monster!" one called.

"Demon!" another called.

But Grevious didn't see Arvanna go to feed on them.

"Arvanna? Are you not going to feed from them?" He asked curiously looking at her

She remembered being called so before... and that's why she stopped feeding. Her anger took over and she looked them.

"I used to think that. That I was a monster for what I was, but now I don't. Its natural, and my nature. It doesn't matter what you say anyway," she smirked, one of her fangs showing, "you're just food."

She leaped on one and threw her to the ground, her fangs pierced the skin as she drank. She looked up into the General's eyes blankly as she fed.

The other two screamed and held into each other in terror as their sister fell limp. While Grievous looked at her with feared awe, and for once was glad he was metal.

She snapped the woman's neck when she was done, and it did an 180. She grabbed the other woman and broke her arm in the process, then fed off her wrist. The last one sat and cried, rocking back and forth, waiting to be next. She finished the second one and looked at the final woman.

"Please, spare me!" the sister cried out.

Arvanna grabbed her by the wrist and looked into her eyes.

"You will submit," she said.

"I will submit," the sister said, monotone and emotionless.

She feeds off her gently, but doesn't kill her. Arvanna looks into her eyes again.

"You will remember nothing."

"I will remember nothing."

Arvanna let her go and she passed out.

Grievous was pleased she could be a very good person to use as an interrogation tool. He looked at the girl.

"Arvanna?" he asked, seeing her breathing heavily and slowly coming back to reality.

"Yes, I'm okay," she answered, still breathing heavily.

She felt better now after losing blood earlier. Grevious studied her carefully.

"Come. Up you go. I will have droids remove the mess," he told her helping her stand up.

She stood but was a little weak still and fell into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I am still a little bit dazed from the feeding."

"I will carry you," he said and scooped her up.

Arvanna looked back at the three girls. The one unconscious and the other dead and the second basically dying. The second had a look of fear of her face. Grievous carried her off and took her to her room and lay her on the bed.

He sat on the edge, waiting for her to get better.

"So sleepy..." she said as she passed out and fell forward into his lap.  
He frowned, that didn't seem good. So he went to go find Dooku and tell him of her condition. He walked to the com and paged Dooku. Who was waiting anxiously for the reports.

"Count Dooku..." Grievous' voice came on his com.

"What is your report General?" Dooku asked, a little rushed.

"Everything went according to plan. But, the girl got hungry, so I gave her some prisoners. But, she passed out... is that normal?"

"Normally after a feeding, depending on how many people she fed on, She usually falls asleep for a few hours."

"Ah, okay then," he sounded relieved to hear that.

"Just stay with her until she awakens. I have a few more things to do."

"Yes, Count."

He ended the call and looked over at the sleeping girl. Carefully he reached over and pulled a blanket over her exposed shoulders. He paced awkwardly for a bit before he sat down, wondering if he'd sit here the entire time... hopefully she woke up quickly.

There was a soft knock on the door. Grevious went over and opened to see a B1 with a bunch of holo reports.

"Uh, Count Dooku said you would need these?" he said confused.

Grevious took them and the B1 left. The first hour went by and he was halfway done with the reports. He was absentmindedly playing with her hair. She awoke and didn't realize Grevious would still be here. She didn't move so he would continue.

He was scanning his reports and going over the lists of those they'd captured and how much they'd lost and gained by the endeavor. Arvanna nuzzled absently into his touch, his thin fingers gently combing through her hair again and again. It felt nice, calming.

He felt the slight movement and looked down out of the corner of his eye. She was awake and enjoying him combing through her hair.

"Good to know you're doing alright," he said still looking at his reports.

She froze for a moment, realizing Grevious knew she was awake, yet continued to play with her hair.

"Yes, sir. Sorry I fell asleep. It happens sometimes," she said.

"So the Count had told me," he said finally pulling his hand away.

He was still reading the reports.

"You have done well today. All things considered," he praised her never actually looking at her.

"T-thank you, General," she said.

They sat in silence a moment as he still read.

~Continued in next Chapter~


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: I think I'll just stop with the POV's since it's coming up to a big spot after this chapter. :)**

They made it back to Serenno. A wave of nausea hit her and she sat up abruptly, causing the General to look over.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled slightly, hiding the fact she felt suddenly sick.

They walk back to the Count's war room for a debriefing.

"A job well done, my apprentice," Dooku praised.

He saw she wasn't really focused at all and was looking at the ground. He raised a brow, wondering why she wasn't paying attention.

"Arvanna?" Dooku said.

She looked up, and smiled. "Yes?"

"Did you hear me?" he asked.

"Yes, sorry. I just… I..." she suddenly ran out of the room.

She kept running until she got to her room. A wave of emotions suddenly hit her too. What is going on? The nausea wave hit again and she ran to the bathroom and threw up into her toilet. She laid there a little, relaxing as much as she could. Another wave of emotions started as she began to cry.

What was going on with her? She never felt like this before. Was it from the Nightsister's blood? That had to be it, what else could it be?

She got up and looked at herself in her mirror. Her eyes were fluctuating between blue and red and in between. Her emotions reeled and she didn't understand.

She heard a knock at her door, but she didn't want to move to answer it. Whoever it was, they entered anyway and was looking for her. It was Dooku, and he found her in her bathroom.

"What happened?" Dooku asked.

"I don't know, I just got so nauseous suddenly. I think maybe it was from drinking the blood of the Nightsisters."

He thought for a moment.

"I'll have a medical droid come and give you something for the nausea," he said finally.

He moved and called the med droid over his comm. The med droid came and Dooku told the droid what was going on. The droid gave her medicine and she slowly started to feel better.

She gave a sigh of relief and began to relax. She was happy to her relief finally.

"Thank you, master."

"You go to bed now, I'll see you tomorrow."

Since then, the next few days have been a lot easier for her. Two more weeks pass and mark the time now that the Jedi can begin their plan. 

~Continued in next Chapter~


End file.
